Angel y Demonio
by vale-caroline94
Summary: Luego de un fantastico baile se forma una inpensable pareja, ¿sera que el demonio de Rikkai encontro su media naranja? KiriSaku, mi primer longfic terminado, por favor dejen reviews
1. Un baile inolvidable, parte 1

**Bueno, esta es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. Es una pareja que muy Pocos han pensado, pero que a mi me encanta. Una cosa para decir antes de que empiece es que soy muy mala redactando.**

**En fin acá va el primer capitulo de esta historia que se llama:**

**Ángel y Demonio **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un baile inolvidable PARTE 1**

Estaba por comenzar la primavera, y en la secundaria Seigaku se iba a festejar una fiesta. Era uno de esos bailes en los que los chicos invitan a las chicas.

Las más entusiasmadas del Instituto eran las chicas de 1 º, ese iba ser su primer baile. Entre esas niñas Estaba la pequeña, inocente y tímida Sakuno Ryuzaki, que como muchas de las de su año, queria que su Ryoma Echizen la invitara a ella.

- La única forma de que te invite es que te pares en frente y le digas algo, Saku-chan - le decía su amiga, Para que se animara un Hablarle al Principe del Tenis. - A Tomoka la habían invitado muchos chicos, pero ella acepto al primero, Horio.

- Es que ... - Le replicaba la pelirroja.

- ¡Nada! Hoy Después de las prácticas vas a ir a los vestuarios y vas a esperar un Ryoma-sama que salga, y le vas a decir que te invitan al baile, ¿entendiste?

- Sí, Tomo-chan.

Esa tarde, Cuando termino el horario escolar, las amigas se dirigieron a las canchas masculinas. A que esperaron los titulares terminaran de entrenar. Se sentaron bajo un árbol Frente a los vestuarios masculinos, esperando a alguien especial. Los primeros en salir Fueron Tezuka, Oishi y Fuji, que las miraron con curiosidad, pero siguieron su camino. Un minuto más tarde, Eiji salió gritando.

- ¡Oishi!, No te vayas - Pero, al ver a las chicas se paró en seco y se les acercó, mirando a Sakuno-Hola, Niñas ¿Están esperando a alguien?

- Creo que me están llamando - dijo Tomoka levantándose y yéndose corriendo hacia la escuela. Eiji no se percato de lo que había Hecho la chica de coletas, simplemente seguia mirando a Sakuno.

- Ryuzaki, ¿verdad? - La chica asintió sorprendida. De repente la expresión del joven gatuno cambio por completo de serio, una sonrisa una cálida y agradable, una de esas que solo se puedenresponder con otra sonrisa, y Comenzó a rascarse la parte trasera de la cabeza - Etto, ¿te gustaría. ..

- Me tiraste la canasta de pelotas en la cabeza a propósito - Momoshiro Estaba saliendo del vestuario gritándole un Kaoru.

- ¡Shhhh! - En ese momento Taqueshi Saltó Encima de la serpiente y Empiezo a pegarle. Eiji tomo a Sakuno de la muñeca y se la llevo corriendo atrás del colegio.

- P-Pero, ¿van a estar bien?

- Si no te preocupes, ahora mismo Inui y Arai los Están separando, siempre pasa lo mismo. Pero eso no era de lo que te quería hablar, era sobre ... otra cosa. - El chico se Comenzó a poner colorado. - Te Quería pedir, si te gustaría, si no te invitaron ya, si querías ir al baile conmigo ... - Eiji Estaba tan nervioso y tan colorado, Que a Sakuno le parecio muy tierno y le Fue imposible rechazarle. Asi que con una gran sonrisa le dijo:

- Sí, T-Todavía no me invito n-nadie.

- ¿En serio? Es que había escuchado que Ryoma te quería invitar.

- ¿Ryo-Ryoma?

- Sí, o escuche mal - decía Mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

* * *

El día anterior al baile, un joven pelinegro se había quedado dormido en el autobús.

- Esta es la última parada, ¡hey! El Niño, te tenes que bajar, esta es la última parada - El Chofer sacudía al adolescente para que se levantara.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? - El chico se despertó y refregó los ojos. El chofer lo tomo del cuello de la remera Diciendo:

- Muy bien, esta es la última parada, bajate.

- ¿Eh? Pero es que ... ¿Dónde estoy? - El hombre no respondió, simplemente lo empujo hacia fuera, Estaba Frente a un enorme edificio. - Tal vez si entro me PUEDAN dar alguna Indicación - Pensó en voz alta.

Camino por entre los edificios, hasta que algo, o mas bien alguien, lo empujo de atrás. Se dio vuelta con una intimidante mirada esmeralda. Pero la joven pelirroja no salió corriendo, como lo hacian la Mayoría de las chicas con su mirada.

- ¿N-Necesita ayuda? - Le dijo algo colorada.

- ¿Por que pensas, yo que, Kirihara Akaya, Necesite ayuda de una pequeña como vos? - Le dijo el pelinegro con arrogancia.

- Etto ... p-Porque tiene un uniforme de otro en el Instituto, e-entonce pensé que se ha-había p-perdido .- le dijo con timidez.

- Ah, claro, ...mi nombre es Kirihara Akaya, ¿el tuyo?

- Yo me lla-llamo Sakuno Ry-Ryuzaki.

- ¿Y que hacias corriendo, Ry-Ryuzaki?

- Me escapaba, y es Ryuzaki - Sakuno, por alguna razón Estaba perdiendo la timidez, ese pelinegro le Estaba cayendo bastante bien.

- ¿De que te tendrías que Escaparte? - Entonces se escuchó un grupo de chicas gritando y corriendo.

- ¡De eso!

- Bueno, estoy bastante acostumbrado a las chicas y sus Persecuciones. A ver, veni conmigo - Kirihara tomo a la niña de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, reteniéndola en un abrazo, Sakuno Tenía los ojos abiertos e par en par, por un momento se escucharon gritos, pero, entonces se callaron, y se escucho un grito formado por muchas voces aterradas y una multitud corría hacia otro lado. Lo que había pasado era que el ojiesmeralda había aterrorizado, de alguna forma a toda la muchedumbre de chicas enojadas con ella. El joven la soltó. - La única pregunta que tengo es ¿Por qué rayos te Estaban persiguiendo todas esas chicas?

- Es que K-Kikumaru-sempai me invito al baile de mañana.

- Pero Kikumaru Va a último año... - sonrió maliciosamente - ¿Cuándo me dijiste que ese baile era? ¿Y todas esas chicas van a estar? - Sakuno asintió, algo asustada por la cara del chico.

- M-ma-mañana. -Kirihara cambio a cara de póquer Diciendo:

- ¿Cómo hago para llegar al Instituto Rikkaidai? Si sabes, claro.

- En la parada de la otra esquina hay un bus que te lleva al centro de Tokio, si eso te sirve.

- Gracias, Ryuzaki - Se fue corriendo para el lado contrario. "Ese chico peor sentido de la orintación que yo".

- Kirihara-kun, la entrada esta para allá - dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa.

- Ah, bueno, gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos mañana.

- P-pero - la niña quedo atontada, pero recordo que se tenia que encontrar con Tomoka para ir alos entrenamientos de los chicos.

Mientras que un pelinegro de ojos verde esmeralda llamaba por teléfono en la parada del autobús:

- Hola, Akayita - le atendió una voz divertida - ¿Viste que algún día ibas necesitar de ...

- Bunta, si, ya se lo que estoy haciendo, ¿podes venir a mi casa mañana, tipo ... ¿A que hora son los bailes de nuestro instituto?

- ¿Que? ¿Por que? ¿Como? ...

- Basta no me es vueltas, no tengo tiempo.

- Generalmente Tipo 8.

- Bueno, entonces a las 7 - cortó "con una hora basta".

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Sino, escucho sugerencias, quejas, ideas, etc, son bienvenidas.**

**Pueda Cuando, y si les gusta subo el próximo capitulo, y por favor, dejen comentarios!!**


	2. Un baile inolvidable, parte 2

**Bueno, quiero agradecer los comentarios de Sakuno12 y Tenshin-no-Tsubasa, que dejaron sus comentarios. **

**Vuelvo a disculparme si hay algún error de redacción u ortografía… y espero que les guste:**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un baile inolvidable PARTE 2**

Eran las 7 de la tarde, y Sakuno Ryuzaki había empezado a prepararse para el baile, iba a ponerse un vestido rosado y una mascara haciendo juego.

Por otro lado, en la casa de Kirihara Akaya, quien se había puesto un traje con corbata verde, sonó el timbre. Quien abrió fue su madre.

- Hola, ¿Buscas a Akaya?

- Si – Sonó una voz fuerte.

- Mamá, yo voy.

- Hola, perdón por llegar tarde.

- Son las siete en punto.

- No, son las siete y 50 segundos… Akaya, ¿sos vos?- El pelirrosado esta sorprendido por la extravagancia del joven.

- Sí, es que…

- ¡WOW! ¿Vas a algún lado?

- Por eso te llame, vos sos el mejor colándote en fiestas ajenas…

- Un segundo, ¿hablas de la fiesta de Seigaku? Pero, ¿como te enteraste?

- ¿Eh? Yo me entere ayer cuando me quede dormido en el bus, y me baje en la última parada, Seigaku. Ahí conocí a una chica que me hablo de la fiesta, y quiero ir.

- Jajajaja –se rió a carcajadas Bunta – pero si vos no vas ni a nuestros bailes.- Kirihara se enojo y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Marui - ¡Espera! Te voy a ayudar, solo aguantame un minuto. – salió corriendo, y al minuto volvió con Niou y Jackal, todos vestidos con trajes, y Bunta llevaba una enorme bolsa, Akaya trató ver dentro, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte del dueño.

- ¿Por que siempre tengo que seguirte en tus travesuras? – pregunta Jackal cansado.

- Por que sos mi compañero de dobles y la persona que más me quiere…

- Y el único que lo soporta – Dijo en voz baja Niou.

- ¿Acaso dijiste algo acerca de mi? – Lo enfrento el pelirrosado.

- No que yo sepa. ¿Pero porque yo también?

- Por que debemos ser numero par, y sos el primero que encontré.

- ¡Estaba todo el equipo!

- Eso ya no importa, vamos.

- ¿Eh? Pero… - Kirihara no tuvo tiempo de hablar porque Marui lo arrastró fuera de la casa y lo subió autobús.

- Era la última parada, ¿no? –Pregunto, el pelinegro asintió, preguntándose a sí mismo si había sido buena idea haber llamado a Bunta – Pónganse esto – Les lanzó un antifaz a cada uno.

- ¿Hay que ponerse máscaras?

- Si, es un baile de máscaras, lo estuve investigando.

- ¿Cuando investigaste? ¡Si te dije hace un rato!

- La verdad es que yo pensaba ir, solamente necesitaba una razón, ya estoy arto de que me castiguen a mi solo… y a mi compañero, claro. – sonrió.

- Esta máscara es de chica – se quejó Jackal.

- Sí es un baile de parejas. Jackal y yo nos vestiremos de chicas –Sacó de la bolsa dos vestidos y pelucas.

- ¿Y porque yo?

- No quería despertar el demonio de Akaya, y Niou tiene mucho cabello, no como vos – Bunta paso la mano por la cabeza rapada. Durante una buena parte del viaje intentó vestir a su compañero de dobles, y cuando lo logró, se vistió él. - Yo voy con mi Kouhai – tomó a Kirihara del brazo.

Por otro lado, Eiji estaba en la puerta de la casa de Sakuno, Ya cambiado con su traje y mascara. La chica salió, se veía preciosa con su vestido y mascara rosados y el cabello suelto.

- Estas hermosa – la halagó el joven gatuno, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara. – Vamos tarde – Caminaron juntos por la noche estrellada.

Pero la niña tenia todavía al ojiverde dándole vueltas en la cabeza, había escuchado su nombre, pero no recordaba donde, había escuchado el nombre del instituto, pero no sabía donde.

- ¿Conoces por casualidad al instituto Rikkaidai? – Preguntó a fin de encontrar respuestas a sus dudas.

- Rikkaidai, ese colegio gano por dos años consecutivos el nacional, es algo así como una gran enemistad que tenemos – le respondió Eiji.

- ¿Y conoces de ese colegio, a alguien llamado Kirihara Akaya?

- ¿Kirihara? – intentó recordar - ¡Ah! Nunca te acerques a él, es mala influencia ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Etto, es que ayer en el colegio me topé con él y no recordaba de donde había escuchado esos nombres.

- ¡¿Qué te topaste ayer en colegio?! – Se sobresaltó el chico -¿Y le dijiste algo del baile?

- Sí.

- ¡Oh, no! Hay que avisar a Tezuka – tomó a la muchacha y la llevó corriendo hasta Seigaku.

- Esta es la última parada, asegure de tomar todas sus pertenencias antes de bajar – sonaba la voz en parlantes.

- ¡Vamos!, ¡vamos! – Gritaba contentó Bunta con vestido fucsia y peluca de su color de cabello.

- Calmate, o nos van a descubrir – intentaba pararlo Jackal, con un vestido rojo y una peluca marrón.

Bajaron del bus, Marui tomado del brazo de un molesto Kirihara, y Niou y Jackal se miraban negando la cabeza. Caminaban hacia la entrada, cuando un chico pelirrojo, que corría gritando tironeando una chica de vestido rosa, los empujo, y, como en un juego de Bowling, cayeron todos como pinos tirados por una bola roja.

- Perdón – se escucho de lejos.

- Ya lo voy a agarrar a ese – dijo Niou.

- ya lo vas a agarra, ahora vamos – Bunta se levanto y acomodo el vestido. Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia la fiesta.

- Tezuka, Tezuka – llamaba el pelirrojo por todo el salón, seguido por la chica, hasta que por fin dio con él – Tezuka, ¡por fin te encuentro!

- ¿Qué te pasa Eiji?

- Los chicos del Rikkaidai van a venir al baile.

- ¿Y como lo sabes? – Preguntó el buchou con ignorancia.

- Ryuzaki les dijo – señalo a la niña.

- ¿A quien le dijo?

- Kirihara.

- Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, él no va a ningún baile, ni siquiera a los de su instituto.

- ¿Pero y si le dice a alguien? Recuerde lo que hizo Bunta el año pasado.

- Si un alumno del Rikkaidai entra a este salón, yo llamare a su capitán, y él decidirá.

- Pero… - Eiji se quedo con las palabras en la boca, porque Tezuka se alejó.

Mientras, en la entrada Marui, Kirihara, Jackal y Niou, hacían fila para entrar.

- Nombres, por favor – les dijo un chico alto con anteojos cuadrados, y tan anchos que no se le veían los ojos.

- No son necesarios, ¿verdad? – contesto Bunta agudizando la voz.

- Tiene razón, bella dama. Pueden pasar. – hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

Ya adentro, el pelinegro comenzó a buscar, sin saber porque, a la niña de largas trenzas, pero para su mala suerte, el pelirrosado se dio cuenta y le preguntó como era la chica.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – trato de disimular Kirihara.

- ¿Cómo era la chica de ayer?

- Ah, etto… - hizo como si intentara recordar – tenía cabello marrón rojizo largo en trenzas, flequillo y grandes ojos marrones.

- Bien, a buscarla – Marui comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados - ¿Te acordas como se llama? Como si se fuese a olvidar.

- Ryuzaki – dijo enojado Akaya.

- Es esa – Bunta señalo a una joven de cabello largo, algo rizado, como si siempre estuviera usando trenzas, flequillo y un vestido y mascara rosadas. – Debo señalar que tenes buen gusto.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – Disimulo nuevamente Kirihara.

- ¿Querés bailar con ella? ¿Por eso viniste? – Akaya asintió, rindiéndose – Entonces vas a tener que esperar al cambio de pareja, yo te saco de encima a ese pelirrojo y vos le pedís bailar a la chica, pero vas a tener que apurarte, hay varios buitres – señalo a un grupo de chicos solos.

- ¡Podíamos entrar con trajes! – Jackal tomó por sorpresa a su compañero, y le señalo con el dedo, para no llamar tanto la atención.

- Etto… - Sonrió Bunta – es que quería usar estos lindos vestidos – se señaló - ¡Me siento hermoso! – Jackal negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar junto con Niou.

Alrededor de las nueve, el DJ, Fuji, dio la orden del cambio de pareja. Entonces Kirihara, arrastrado por Marui, se acercó a Ryuzaki y Kikumaru.

- Ven conmigo, enigmático pelirrojo – Bunta tomó a Eiji y lo llevo a la pista de baile, mientras Akaya hacía una reverencia para Sakuno.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar? – ella asintió, y lo siguió, pero en vez de dirigirse con el grupo, como creía, salieron al patio, en donde las canchas de tenis fueron transformadas en pistas de baile, pero con la música lenta. Nuevamente, Kirihara hizo una reverencia, pero estirando la mano. Sakuno contesto con otra y tomo la mano del desconocido. Él la tomo de la cintura, mientras ella colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de él. Se balancearon lento, mirándose a los ojos. "Esos ojos verdes los vi antes, pero ¿donde?" pensaba ella tratando de recordar. - ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó algo preocupado el chico.

- No, es que… ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

- Puede ser de la escuela… o de algún partido… - la miró de reojo.

- No lo recuerdo – Negó con la cabeza.

- No lo recuerdes – Sin saber porque, el ojiesmeralda la apretó fuerte contra él, queriendo que ese momento dure para siempre.

Sakuno estaba sorprendida, nunca la habían abrazado así, excepto, tal vez, Kirihara, pero, se sentía cómoda, y no quería romper el silencio, ni el momento.

- Por favor, todo el mundo diríjase al salón principal, que este baile ya va llegando al final de este baile. – llamó la voz de Fuji, ¿tan rápido se habían hecho las once? Pero antes de que reaccionara, Bunta, Jackal y Niou, aparecieron.

- Nos tenemos que ir.

- ¿Porque? Yo me quiero quedar – se quejo Kirihara soltando a la chica.

- Nos descubrieron, y Tezuka llamo a Yukimura-buchou – dijo Bunta.

- P-pero… - no pudo terminar la oración, porque sus sempais lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraban hacia afuera – Solo déjenme despedirme.

- Te esperamos afuera – le guiño el ojo Marui y salió corriendo seguido de Jackal y Niou, que no entendían nada. Akaya busco algo en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró un papel y una birome. Sakuno lo miraba sin comprender como escribía.

- Llamame – le dijo cuando se lo dio, y salió corriendo.

Sakuno miró el papel arrugado, en él había escrito un número de teléfono, una dirección y el nombre "Kirihara Akaya". Lo guardó y caminó hacia dentro de la fiesta.

* * *

**Acá termina este segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado… sugerencias, ideas, criticas, cualquier cosa es bien recibida para ayudarme a ser mejor escritora.**

**Como estoy en vacaciones voy a poder escribir varios capítulos por semana, aunque los voy a subir separados por cuatro o cinco días. Este lo subo con un día de diferencia por que ya estaba escrito y solo quería saber si iba a gustar.**

**Bueno, no leemos.**


	3. La sanción y la prohibición

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, je, el capitulo anterior por ahí tenía las personalidades de todos un poco OCC, discúlpenle por eso. Debo avisar que en este capitulo, la personalidad de Akaya es así.**

**Es posible que haya partes parecidas a otros fic que hayan leído, así que espero que las autoras de esas historias no se enojen conmigo, en fin…**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La sanción y la prohibición:**

El lunes Yukimura y Sanada, estaban esperando a cuatro miembros del club. Niou, Bunta, Jackal y Kirihara, se presentaron frente a ellos, un rato antes de las prácticas.

- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te presentes en fiestas ajenas? ¿Acaso no te acordas lo que pasó el año pasado? – Comenzó Sanada, dirigiéndose a Marui.

- Pero yo no tuve la culpa esta vez, ni siquiera había pensado en ir…

- ¡Pero! No hay peros – suspiró – El sábado a las ocho, Yukimura recibió un llamado de Tezuka Kuminitsu, avisándole que cuatro miembros de nuestro club de tenis, el mejor equipo de Japón, habían entrado al baile de Seigaku. – Los cuatro estaban cabizbajos, ¿Cuál seria el castigo de esta? ¿Vueltas, lagartijas?

- Denme, por favor sus uniformes, raquetas, y elementos que utilicen para jugar. Tienen prohibido ingresar al club, o jugar al tenis, por un mes. – dijo tranquilamente Yukimura.

- ¿QUE? – Gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

- Y den las gracias a que es solo un mes, lo siento por Niou, pero será así, como yo lo digo.

- ¡Pero el torneo es en un mes! – Gritó Kirihara – No vamos a poder presentarnos.

- Si que lo harán. Justo el día anterior al torneo se cumple un mes, ese día van a entrenar el cuádruple. Lo hubieras pensado antes de quedarte dormido en el bus, Akaya.

- ¿Cómo…? ah – Sanada tomó todas las cosas pedidas y se alejó, siguiendo a Yukimura.

- Te voy a matar – Niou se lanzó encima de pelirrosado y comenzó a pegarle.

- Culpa a Akaya, él es el que me hizo ir, y así arrastrarte conmigo – el peliplateado soltó al joven - ¿Cómo haces para soportarlo? – se dirigió a Jackal, quien simplemente levantó los hombros. - ¿Dónde esta ese pequeño? – Kirihara no estaba, se había ido en el momento en que fue nombrado, y en ese momento esta corriendo hacia su casa.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba decidiéndose si llamar o no a su compañero de baile "¿Si lo llamo y no esta? ¿Si esta y no quiere hablarme?" pensaba mientras regresaba a su casa "Llamo una vez más tarde".

A las ocho de la noche, Kirihara estaba mirando televisión, no podía hacer otra cosa, y esperaba un llamado. Ring Ring, Sonó el móvil, 'Número desconocido'.

- Hola, ¿Quién habla? – Nadie atendía - ¿Sakuno?

- Hola, Kirihara-kun – sonó la dulce voz de la pequeña Ryuzaki.

- ¡Me llamaste! ¡Que bueno! – Por fin algo bueno ocurría en el día - ¿Te gustaría salir mañana en la tarde?

- S-sí, ¿pero no tenés que entrenar?

- No, me sacaron del equipo por ir al baile, igual que a todos los que vinieron conmigo.

- Fue mi culpa – Sakuno tenía la voz temblorosa, como si quisiera llorar.

- No, no fue tu culpa, fue la mía por pedirle ayuda a Marui.

- Pero yo le dije a Eiji que te había hablado del baile.

- ¡No! ¡Yo tuve la culpa por haberme e…! – Silencio de los dos lados del teléfono. - ¿Entonces que decís? ¿Salimos mañana?

- Puedo estar afuera hasta las seis, que mi abuela vuelve del colegio. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

- No, esperame cuando salgas en la puerta del colegio, si te par4ce vamos a ir al parque de diversiones

- Si

- Nos vemos mañana en la tarde – colgó y sonrió y bajo a cenar.

* * *

Ya era el otro día, Kirihara se estaba portando muy extraño, sonreía a cualquiera que se le acercara. A su club de admiradoras, en vez de asustarlas, como siempre, simplemente se sacaba fotos y les daba autógrafos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este? – Preguntaba una y otra vez Niou a Marui y Jackal – No puede practicar tenis por un mes, y esta… ¿feliz?

En el último recreo, Akaya estaba en su salón, mirando por la ventana, cuando de repente se escucha un grito en el pasillo, dos segundos más tarde, Kirihara estaba contra la pared, agarrado del cuello de la camisa por su compañero Niou.

- ¡Niou! Dejalo en paz – gritaba Bunta desde la puerta – lo vas a matar.

- No lo soporto más, esta actuando como un idiota ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No te importa, acaso, que no puedas estar en el equipo? – El otro simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo más tiempo libre. – Masaharu lo soltó, negó con la cabeza y se fue. Marui, que aún estaba en la puerta, se acerco a Akaya y le dijo:

- Buena suerte hoy en la tarde. – le guiñó el ojo y se fue corriendo.

El horario escolar había acabado y Kirihara llegó a Seigaku. Bajo del colectivo. La niña todavía no estaba, de hecho, no había nadie, así que se apoyó en la pared. Cinco minutos más tarde estaba completamente rodeado de chicas, a quienes mantuvo bastante alejadas, con su mirada.

* * *

- Saku-chan, ¿vamos a los entrenamientos? Quiero ver a Ryoma-sama – Decía Tomoka a su amiga.

- Etto…, no, me voy a mi casa, no me siento muy bien. Nos vemos mañana.

- Si te sentís mal decile a tu abuela, o si querés te acompaño hasta tu casa.

- ¡No! Digo, no, anda a ver Ryoma-kun, yo voy sola.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sí, sí – la chica de coletas se fue, mientras ella se dirigía a la salida.

- Es muy lindo – Escuchaba Kirihara decir a las chicas que lo rodeaban.

- Pero no es del colegio.

- Tal vez viene a buscar novia.

- ¿P-por casualidad n-no vieron a un chico m-morocho p-por acá? – Se escucho una angelical voz.

Kirihara levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se cruzaron con unos marrones, levantó la mano, en forma de llamado, Sakuno se enrojeció, pero aún así, se acercó al chico, quien la recibió con un beso en la mano (como hacían antes los Lores) varias chicas que estaban por ahí suspiraron.

- ¿Vamos? – Ignoró a las chicas allí paradas y se dirigieron al parque de diversiones, que quedaba a un kilómetro.

Mientras caminaban, la entrenadora Ryuzaki, estaba extrañada que su nieta no estuviera, Principalmente porque su amiga, Tomoka, estaba allí.

- Ese chico era de otro instituto, ¿verdad? – se escucho a unas alumnas.

- Sí, y se fue con la pequeña Ryuzaki, ni siquiera es linda – La entrenadora se acercó a ese grupo que miraba entrenar a sus estudiantes.

- ¿Con quien se fue mi nieta? – Preguntó furiosa.

- Con un alumno de otro instituto, era muy lindo – le respondió otra.

-¡¿Qué Sakuno se fue con quien?! – Gritó la chica de coletas, que no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido en la puerta.

- ¿Vos no sabías nada? – Le preguntó la sensei.

- No, me dijo que se sentía mal y que se iba a su casa. – En ese momento, Ryoma, que jugaba contra Momo, erró un tiró que podría haber devuelto fácilmente, y se resbaló, nadie le prestó mucha atención, excepto su compañero, que estaba a su lado.

- Cuando llegue a casa… - se alejaba dando maldiciones la entrenadora.

* * *

En el parque de diversiones, Kirihara y Sakuno se divertían muchísimo.

- ¿Hasta que hora podías estar fuera? – preguntó el chico cuando bajaron de la montaña rusa.

- A l-las s-se-seis – respondió la chica, quien temblaba de arriba abajo.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, t-tengo fr-frío – Kirihara se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme y se la entregó. – Mejor vallamos volviendo, son las cinco y media.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que – Akaya hizo una reverencia.

- ¿No tenés frío?

- No, estoy bien, je, después de todo es primavera – Caminaron juntos por las calles desiertas – Etto… ¿Te gustaría salir otro día?

- Sí, ¿Cuándo te parece?

- Mañana no puedo, ¿Te parece el jueves?

- Listo, es acá – señaló su casa, desde adentro se escucharon una gritos - ¿Abuela?

- ¡SAKUNO RYUZAKI! ¡Hija de tu madre tenías que ser! – le gritó desde la puerta ¿KIRIHARA AKAYA? – Señaló al chico - ¿Con él te fuiste? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? – Dejo de gritar y se acercó. Tomó del brazo a su nieta y la metió a la casa.

Kirihara estaba paralizado en la entrada, no se había podido mover. Al cerrarse la puerta, dio un suspiro:

- A vos te gustan las peores – caminó hasta su casa, no le importó lo lejos que quedaba, sólo quería tiempo para pensar. Comenzó a oscurecer, y apenas estaba a mitad de camino - ¿Por que no habré pedido el saco? Podría haberme despedido de ella ¡Pero no! Tenía que ser orgulloso y simplemente alejarme, Sakuno, ¿Qué hice? – se lamentaba en voz alta.

Sakuno estaba en su casa, junto a su abuela:

- No quiero que veas más a ese chico, no es bueno.

- P-pero, abuela.

- Nada de peros, señorita, hoy mismo vas a mandarle un mensaje diciendo que no lo querés ver más, y antes de enviarlo, yo lo voy a leer.

Sakuno tomó su celular y escribió un poema, uno que una vez le había enseñado su amiga, su abuela lo aprobó, y pudo enviárselo a su… ¿amigo? "Espero que sepa leerlo bien".

* * *

Akaya llegó a su casa, tras dos horas de caminar, y miró su celular, que rato antes había sonado, pero no había tenido ganas de ver. Era de Sakuno, decía:

Yo no quiero verte más

…mentiría diciéndote que

Que todavía te quiero como en el momento primero que te vi

Tengo la certeza

Que nada fue en vano

Siento dentro de mí que

No podría decir jamás que

Alimento un gran amor.

Siento cada vez más que

Ya te olvidó

Y jamás usaría la frase

Yo te quiero ver

Lo siento, pero debo decirte la verdad.

Mi abuela no quiso que dijera…

… Sakuno

Akaya, simplemente se acostó en su cama, y ahí se quedo pensando…

* * *

**El poema es conocido, si por casualidad lo conocen, no digan el secreto de cómo leerlo, ya que Kirihara aún no lo descubrió, pero prometo que al principio del próximo voy a decir como. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen comentarios…**


	4. Rompiendo reglas

**Gomen, gomen. Tarde mucho, es que no tuve tiempo de escribir mucho, con navidad y la playa se me izo muy complicado el poder estar en una computadora, o incluso tener un minutito libre. Pero volvi… y traje el cuarto capitulo… espero que les guste.**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: Rompiendo reglas.

'Mi abuela no quería que te dijera…' Estas palabras seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza dese la noche anterior. "Pero después solo dice 'Sakuno', no puede ser" pensaba.

- ¡Ahora esta deprimido! – Exclamó Niou a Bunta y Jackal, que estaban cerca.

-Le debió haber ido mal ayer – dijo Marui – seguro que la llevó a las canchas de tenis callejero.

- ¿A quien llevo quien? – preguntó Kuwahara.

- Etto… - el pelirrosado salió corriendo – primero atrapame.

- Sigue siendo un niño.

- ¿Y vos sos su niñera? – pregunto Masaharu, viendo la reacción de Jackal, y preparado para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

- Algo así – el chico no tenía ganas de correr o de persecuciones.

_

Kirihara estaba sentado en su asiento, su única compañía era un grupo de chicas, las cuales escuchaban atentamente a dos, una de las cuales decía:

- No, lo estas contando al revés, en realidad…

"¿Al revés?" pensó Kirihara… - ¡Claro! – exclamo levantándose de su asiento y corriendo hacia fuera del salón. Sin saber muy bien a donde iba, se dirigió a la terraza. Ya allí tomo su móvil y abrió el mensaje que le había mandado Sakuno el día anterior. Lo leyó nuevamente, pero esta ves comenzando por el final, ahora si entendía lo que decía:

Mi abuela no quiso que dijera…

Lo siento, pero debo decirte la verdad.

Yo te quiero ver

Y jamás usaría la frase

Ya te olvidó

Siento cada vez más que

Alimento un gran amor.

No podría decir jamás que

Siento dentro de mí que

Que nada fue en vano

Tengo la certeza

Que todavía te quiero como en el momento primero que te vi

…mentiría diciéndote que

Yo no quiero verte más

Sonrió, no lo odiaba, simplemente se lo escondió a su abuela.

_

Sakuno solo quería saber si Akaya había recibido el mensaje, así que antes que el timbre sonara, salió del salón y fue a la terraza, seguido por cierta persona…

Al llegar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar:

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, ¿Sakuno? – se escucho la voz de Kirihara.

- Si, ¿recibiste el mensaje?

- Recibirlo, lo recibí anoche, entenderlo, lo entendí hace un rato, je.

- ¡Que bueno! ¿Te parece que nos veamos mañana?

- Pero, ¿y tu abuela?

- Tomoka me va a ayudar, además, tengo que devolverte tu saco – Río.

- Sí, estoy pasando mucho frío en la terraza, ¿Quién te va a ayudar?

- Mi amiga. Por suerte no avisaron lluvia ni para hoy ni mañana.

- Jaja, ¿nos vemos mañana entonces?

- Sí, andá a la dirección que voy a mandar ahora, cuando cortemos.

- hasta mañana.

- Nos vemos. – colgó, y desde atrás sintió una voz.

- ¿A quien vas a ver mañana?

- ¿Ry-Ryoma? – Él no contestó, simplemente se acercó - ¿Qué estas haciendo acá?

- Te seguí, ¿a quien vas a ver mañana? – insistió, siguiendo acercándose.

- Por qué tu abuela me pidió que lo hiciera en todo momento del día, aunque no me dijo porque. – ya podía sentir el aliento sabor menta del chico, este dejó de caminar – Ahora que ya respondí a todas tus dudas, vos me vas a responder ahora ¿con quien te vas a juntar mañana en la tarde?

- Mañana voy a hacer el trabajo de sociales en la casa de Tomoka – Ella hizo un ademán para irse, pero él la tomó de los brazos fuertemente - ¡Me estas lastimando!

- Entonces yo también voy ir, tengo que hacer el mismo trabajo. – Sonrió, la soltó y se fue.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se reprendía Sakuno, al ver que Ryoma ya no estaba. Entonces sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases y ella salió corriendo.

_

Por otro lado, Kirihara estaba esperando el mensaje con la dirección a la que tendría que ir al otro día. El timbre de inicio de clase, había sonado hacia diez minutos, pero no quería ir a clase, estaba tranquilo en la terraza. Pero sino lo reprenderían de nuevo, además tenia examen en la segunda hora. Al final tomo fuerzas y se dirigió al salón. Para su suerte, el profesor aún no había llegado. Tomó el libro de ingles y comenzó a repasar.

_

- El jueves me encanta – decía Momo – Por que esta en el medio de la semana, además hay entrenamiento…

- Y la comida de hoy son hamburguesas – Completo Ryoma, estaba arto de escuchar todas las semanas – tengo que irme, - dijo al ver a una joven con coletas.

- ¡RYOMA-SAMA! – gritó Tomoka al verlo acercar.

-¿Dónde esta Ryuzaki?

- Afuera,…

- Te importa si voy yo también a hacer el trabajo de sociales, - Tomoka dio un salto de emoción – Entonces nos vemos más tarde.

- Sakuno – dijo la chica de coletas al ver a su amigo – Viene Ryoma también, ¿podes creerlo?

- Tomo-chan, ¿No te acordas lo que te había dicho que iba a ser hoy yo?

- ¡Ups! ¿Y no puede venir él a casa?

- Pero va a estar Ryoma… hm, olvide decirle donde me tenía que ir a buscar, ya veo que aparece en mi casa. Nos vemos. – la niña de largas trenza fue hasta la terraza y llamó a Kirihara.

_

Kirihara, por su parte, estaba viendo entrenar a su equipo, después de todo, no le habían prohibido ver tenis. De repente sonó el celular.

- Hola – dijo.

- ¿Kirihara? – escucho la dulce voz de Sakuno.

- El mismo - dijo él.

- No te di la dirección, je.

- Esta bien, cualquier cosa iba a tu casa, o te llamaba. En fin ¿Cómo estas?

- Yo bien, ¿y vos?

- Bien – dijo – con ganas de verte.

- Yo también, por eso te llame. En el colectivo que tomas para ir a Seigaku, bajate dos paradas antes de llegar. De allí, caminas tres cuadras, y la tercera casa a la derecha es la de Tomoka. No podemos ir muy lejos porque va a estar Ryoma-kun.

- ¿Quien?

- NO importa, ¿vas a venir?

- Si, si, al terminar voy.

Nos vemos entonce – dijo con voz emocionada.

A Kirihara la tarde le paso volando, tal vez fue por que no hubo mucha tarea, o por lo que le esperaba luego del instituto.

Subió al bus apenas salió, sin escuchar los gritos de Bunta para Jackal, quienes los siguieron de "incógnitos". Ambos estaban vestidos completamente de negro, a plena luz del día y con gafas negras.

- Bunta – Decía Jackal – ya se que querés cuidar al pequeñín, pero no es necesario hacer esto, con tu cabello seguro que ya nos descubrió.

- No digas tonterías que si nos descubre es por la falta del tuyo. Además, esta tan enamorado que no se va a dar ni cuenta, miralo.- Kirihara estaba mirando por la ventanilla, hacia ningún punto fijo.

- ¿Enamorado?

- ¿No te diste cuenta que estaba actuando tan raro? Primero, decide ir a una fiesta en otro instituto, en el cual baila con una chica, de quien se quiere despedir luego. Segundo, lo sacan del equipo de tenis, su vida, y al otro día esta feliz. Tercero, ¿Qué hace yendo a Seigaku?

- Buen punto.

_

La pequeña Sakuno caminaba medio cabizbaja, siguiendo a Tomoka, quien canturreaba "Ryoma viene a mi casa, Ryoma viene a mi casa", y Ryoma. NO sabía que en realidad iría, faltando así a las prácticas de tenis. Entonces el chico se le acerco:

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Eiji?

- ¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando?

- Del baile, lo dejaste sólo.

- Pero después volví…

- Y después, el martes me entere que e habías ido con Kirihara Akaya, del Rikkaidai.

- ¿Qué tiene? – Sakuno estaba muy enojada, ¿Por qué tenía Ryoma que involucrarse en su vida?

- Es el favorito este año para ganar el nacional, por tercer año consecutivo.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver.

- Que no sería bueno ver a la protegida del Seigaku con un jugador del Rikkaidai.

- ¿Y?

- Esta bien, iré al grano, Akaya Kirihara es, literalmente, el demonio del tenis.

- No me importa.

- No sabes lo que estas diciendo. Cuando vea a ese chico…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Jugar un partido contra él? ¿Qué pensas arreglar con eso? – Sakuno estaba gritando en medio, en medio de una calle muy transitada, y varias personas les estaban observándoles, murmurando, quien sabe que. A Sakuno no le importaba, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Por qué Ryoma era tan… infantil? Entonces empezó a correr hacia la parada del bus, en la cual aparecería Kirihara en unos minutos, sollozando.

_

Kirihara miraba las casa y trataba de recordar donde era que tenía que bajar, cuando el la parada que venía pudo distinguir una niña de largas trenzas, con la cabeza gacha. Enseguida se paro y tocó el timbre (No se si en Japón hay de esos) "¿No era que me iba a esperar en la casa de su amiga?". Al bajar, la chica se le pegó en un abrazo, y varias personas que estaban ahí, incluyendo a Bunta, suspiraran.

- Te dije, te dije. – Canturreaba Marui por ahí, haciendo que todo el mundo lo mirara, excepto Akaya y Sakuno, quienes se habían ido ya, tomados de la mano. - ¡Huy! Me olvide de ver por donde se fueron.

- Por acá. – dijo Jackal. Mientras, por otro lado:

- ¿Por que estabas llorando?

- No se de que estas hablando – Ryuzaki miró hacia otro lado.

- Mi camisa dice eso – se señalo la camisa mojada en donde la chica se había apoyado - ¿Quién te hizo llorar? Lo machacare.

- No va a ser necesario, esta con Tomoka – se rió tímidamente.

- ¿Con Tomoka?

- No importa, después te explico. Ahora vení que te quiero pedir algo – y ambos empezaron a correr juntos riéndose.

- ¡Vamos Jackal! Como corren esos os, ¡fuf!- decía Bunta a su compañero.

- Estoy yendo, estoy yendo. – le decía Kuwahara.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!

- ¿Qué pasa? – se acerco donde estaba Bunta – ¡Esto debe ser una broma!

- al parecer no lo es – dijo una voz detrás de ellos, una desconocida, pero infantil y arrogante.

- ¿Quién sos…pequeñín? – dijo Marui.

- Un amigo de la chica – dijo Ryoma – y en un rato vienen más ¿Ustedes?

- Unos amigos del chico – dijo Bunta, tratando de imitar la voz de Ryoma – y en un rato vienen más.

- No te hagas el gracioso. No tengo ganas de escuchar más bromas.

- Esta bien pequeñín, pero yo pregunte primero.

- Y yo respondí a tu pregunta, dije quien era, ¿no?

- El chico tiene razón – le dijo Jackal. Entonces le contaron lo del baile y la sanción.

- De ahí se conocen entonces, gracias. Y fue hacia donde estaban Sakuno y Akaya.

_

Unos minutos antes de eso.

-¿Qué hacemos acá? – pregunto Kirihara.

- Bueno, es que escuche que jugabas al tenis y me pareció que podría verte jugar – dijo ella tímidamente.

- Pero, no puedo jugar, me lo prohibieron, además, no tengo raqueta.

- Por favor, no hay nadie de tu equipo por estos lados, y yo te presto raqueta.

- ¿Pero contra quién podría jugar? Quiero decir, no veo a nadie.

- Es verdad, es que creí que iba a haber gente en estas canchas públicas – miró hacia todos lados.

- Entonces podríamos jugar nosotros ¿tenés dos raquetas, por casualidad?

- Le tomé prestada una a mi abuela, por las dudas que la mía fuera muy corta para vos.

Empezaron a jugar. Kirihara jugaba suave, mientras Sakuno hacia su mejor esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos juntos, así te puedo ayudar a mejorar?

- Sí, seria divertido, una vez a la semana.

- O quizá dos.

- No creo que a tu abuela le guste la idea. – Se escucho la voz de Ryoma - ¿No era que vos tenías prohibido jugar al tenis por un mes?

- ¿Quién sos vos para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? – preguntó Akaya.

- Echizen Ryoma ¿No querés jugar con alguien de un poco más nivel?

- ¿Estas insultando a Sakuno?

- No, solo estoy preguntando si querés jugar conmigo.

- Bien.

* * *

**Espero que haya gustado. Acepto cualquier critica, buena mala, algún consejo.**

**En el próximo capitulo Kirihara va a estar un poquito violento, y es lo único que puedo decir. Nos leemos.**


	5. Tormenta

**Supongo que me pase un poco con el tiempo, es que fueron días muy difíciles, el capitulo lo tenia escrito desde hacia días, pero no tuve tiempo de pasarlo hasta hoy…**

**Bueno, en lo personal no me gustó mucho como me quedo este. Agradezco a Sakuno12 que me ayudo un poco a empezarlo.**

**Algunos problemas de redacción y ortografía.**

**En fin espero que les guste…**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Tormenta.**

- ¿No era que vos tenías prohibido jugar al tenis por un mes?

- ¿Quién sos vos para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? – preguntó Akaya.

- Echizen Ryoma ¿No querés jugar con alguien de un poco más nivel?

- ¿Estas insultando a Sakuno?

- No, solo estoy preguntando si querés jugar conmigo.

- Bien.

* * *

- ¿Te parece a un set?

- Empecemos entonces.

El primero en sacar fue Kirihara, un saque Twist, sorprendiendo a Ryoma y logrando un as. Después de unos minutos de un fuerte peloteo logo ganar el game 40-15. Ryoma también utilizo su saque Twist, utilizando la derecha, siempre utilizando la derecha. La pelota fue a dar directamente a la nariz de Kirihara, haciendo que comenzara a sangrarle.

- ¡Oh, no! – dijo Marui. – Akaya, no vayas a hacerlo en frente de la niña – le gritó.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Sakuno, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kirihara se había levantado y sus ojos se habían tornado rojos.

- Jeje, preparate para sufrir. – Akaya ya no era el mismo, sino que su demonio lo estaba controlando.

Lo que se veía por fuera, lo que veían Bunta, Jackal, Sakuno y Ryoma, era un demonio, que jugaba de una forma violenta, tratando de herir a su rival. Pero por dentro, Kirihara luchaba con su demonio interno, aunque viéndolo de otra manera, Akaya corría buscando la forma de salir, y cuando veía la luz del exterior el demonio aparecía en la "puerta" y él corría en busca de otra salida.

El encuentro ya iba 2 iguales, y el saque lo tenía Kirihara, así que el demonio utilizó el knuckle serve, el cual Ryoma devolvió con dificultad. El falso Akaya tiro una dejada, haciendo que el chico corra a devolverla, y al llegar muy justo, lanzó un globo.

- Lo que estaba esperando –grito el demonio, acercándose, saltando…

- ¡Kirihara, no lo hagas! – gritó en ese momento Bunta.

- ¡Ryoma! – gritó Sakuno, lo que hizo que Akaya volviera en sí, pero era demasiado tarde, su demonio ya había golpeado un small directo al hombro de Ryoma, haciendo que este gimiera de dolor. Todos los presentes, excluyendo a Kirihara, corrieron a socorrerlo.

- No aún no ha terminado el partido.

- No seas idiota y veni al hospital – le dijo Marui – y espero que estés feliz – dirigiéndose a Kirihara quien había soltado la raqueta y se miraba las manos.

Jackal, Bunta y Ryoma fueron hacia el hospital, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

- Yo… - comenzó Akaya sin saber que decir, así que calló.

- ¿Por que? – preguntó Sakuno, pero él no respondió – él me había dicho…

- ¿Qué era un demonio? –gritó Kirihara enojado, sin saber porque.

- Yo dije que no me importaba, pero…- Lloraba y las palabras no le salían de la boca.

- ¿Pero que? – Akaya se puso un poco violento al decir esto - ¿Te molesta algo de mi?

- N-no – grandes gotas cayeron al suelo de los ojos de la chica – e-es q-que…

- ¿Por qué no vas a llorar con tu noviecito? – el chico devolvió la raqueta, fue hacia donde estaban las cosas, busco en el bolso de Sakuno su chaqueta y se fue, dejando a la niña, arrodillada en la cancha, llorando desconsoladamente, se fue. Se fue a cualquier lugar. A cualquier lugar que no hubiere nadie. Una lluvia intensa comenzó a caer, no le importaba realmente, eso era mejor aún que una ducha ría. Se sentó en el banco de una plaza y empezó a pensar ¿Qué había sucedido, acaso había sido todo un sueño? ¿Por qué había dicho todas esas cosas a Sakuno? Si ella no había hecho nada. Su orgullo, ese maldito orgullo suyo. Había lastimado a su muñeca de porcelana, "¿Por qué?" esa fue la única pregunta que seguía revoloteando en su cabeza. Pasaron unos minutos, que para él fueron horas, cuando…

* * *

- ¿Ryuzaki? – Sintió una voz conocida y dulce – Echizen ¿Dónde esta? Hace rato nos llamó – Sakuno, que hasta ese momento había estado llorando arrodillada entre sus manos, subió la mirada y arrodillado frente a ella, con un paraguas sobre ambos, estaba Fuji Syusuke y detrás el resto de los titulares de Seigaku, menos Ryoma, mirándola.

- ¿Qué clase de hombre deja a una joven sola en un lugar público llorando así? – preguntó Momo en voz alta.

- Supongo que ya contestaron a tu pregunta – le respondió Kaoru.

- ¿Querés pelear?

- Basta ambos – dijo el capitán – llevémosla a la casa, antes que la entrenadora se entere.

- Tezuka haciendo lago indebido, esto no se ve todos los días – gritó Eiji.

- Ya que Kikumaru es el que más energías tiene, será el que lleve a la niña a la casa.

- Como ordene, capitán.

- El resto vuelva a sus respectivos hogares, y no bajen la guardia.

- Hasta mañana, Tezuka-buchou – saludaron todos, y se fueron, excepto Fuji, que estaba hablando con Sakuno y Eiji, que la tenía que acompañar hasta la casa.

- Kikumaru, ¿Tenes paraguas o ropa seca para Ryuzaki?

- Tengo el uniforme de regular en la mochila.

- Poneselo y toma mi paraguas. – Se lo entregó sin dejar de tapar a la chica – yo voy a ver a Echizen.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Kirihara lo golpeo en el hombro derecho.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós – el chico de mirada misteriosa se alejó en medio de la lluvia.

- Saku-chan, ¿estas bien? – ella negó con la cabeza. – ¿Podes caminar? – Asintió, el chico sacó de su mochila la chaqueta de titular y la envolvió con ella a la chica que temblaba de pies a cabeza. La ayudo a levantarse y la abrazó, creyendo que así podría mantenerse caliente.

Comenzaron a caminar, abrazados. Sakuno iba con torpeza, tropezándose con los charcos de agua, mientras Kikumaru mantenía el equilibrio por ambos. Cruzaron la plaza, para acortar el camino, cuando en medio de esa tormenta pudo distinguir… ¿Acaso eso era amarillo dorado?

Sí, así era. Al acercarse más, pudo ver a dos de los titulares del instituto Rikkaidai con un paraguas cada uno, y un chico empapado, con el uniforme de esa secundaria, los mayores estaban callados mirándolo.

Al verlos de cerca, Eiji supo de inmediato quienes eran los titulares, Sanada y Renji. El empapado estaba sentado de brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado, como ignorando a sus sempais.

- Hola – saludo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo, y el chico volteó a verlo, tenía una mirada sombría, como la de Fuji cuando se enojaba, el pelinegro lo miró por unos segundos, pero sus ojos esmeralda fueron a parar a la niña que Kikumaru abrazaba por el hombro, entonces su expresión cambio a… ¿acaso eso era tristeza?

* * *

Sakuno se sentía algo incomoda. Incomoda no por el hecho de que iba abrazada por Eiji, ni tampoco porque llevaba una campera más grande que ella, sino por la persona que los seguía de cerca obligado por sus sempais.

* * *

"- Akaya, acompáñala, es lo mínimo que podes hacer después de lo que le causaste" Le había dicho Renji, como si fuera fácil acercarse después de haberla hecho llorar desconsoladamente.

Todavía no podía borrar de su mente aquella imagen. Sakuno, su muñeca de porcelana, abrazada por un titular de Seigaku, con la chaqueta del chico, y cuando la vio a la cara, eso lo destrozó. ¿Acaso él había causado eso? Estaba pálida, más que de costumbre, su cabello rojizo, siempre arreglado en dos trenzas, desprolijo, suelto, con el flequillo levantado, dejando ver la frente, y los ojos. Esos ojos fueron los que la convencieron a acompañarla. Estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, en el momento en que se cruzaron, pudo ver con se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no lloró.

Kirihara caminaba cerca, pero no tanto, no quería que se alejaran, pero tampoco que pensaran que estaba desesperado por estar con la niña, además, cuando sus sempais se le ofrecieron que él la acompañaría, ella negó con los ojos cerrados y abrazando al pelirrojo que la acompañaba Kikumaru, con quien había ido al baile. "Él podría haberlo hecho mejor que yo", pensaba.

Por fin llegaron a la casa. Akaya se quedó atrás, no quería que la anciana lo viera, y mucho menos con el estado de la niña.

Kikumaru tocó el timbre, y unos segundos más tarde salió la Ryuzaki vieja. Esta vez no gritó, pero igual pidió una explicación por el estado de su nieta. El pelirrojo dio una excusa que no entendió. La puerta se cerró y el pelinegro dio media vuelta, pensaba ir a su casa y jamás regresar, que la niña estuviera protegida por sus propios sempais. Pero de algún modo, Eiji apareció del cielo y cayó delante de él, impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas, pequeñín?

- … - No contestó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Saku-chan? Y además ¿Por qué Echizen esta lastimado? – Kirihara apartó la vista. Si el chico arrogante se lesionaba, no podría jugar en el próximo torneo, dentro de un mes. Por suerte, Marui lo había frenado antes de que sucediera algo peor – hola ¿me podes contestar, pequeñín?

- Disculpe, señor, pero no se de que esta hablando.

- Jaja – se rió fuerte – estos kouhai de ahora – puso el paraguas de Fuji sobre ambos y lo obligó a caminar junto a él.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Kirihara utilizó un tono respondón.

- Porque tus sempais me dijeron que te pidiera explicaciones.

- ¿Cuando?

- Antes de que me dijeran que te amenace con que no volverías a jugar tenis, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro (Ya se que es algo imposible, pero no rompan la burbuja)

- No me importa. No quiero volver a herir mas gente que quiero..

- ¡Sí! ¡Gane! – el pelinegro observó a su acompañante que saltaba dando volteretas.

- ¿Ga-ganaste?

- Sí, admitiste que lastimaste a Saku-chan y a Ryoma…

- No, yo dije gente que quiero.

- Es verdad, Echizen no se deja querer. En fin, quiero saber lo que paso.

Kirihara contó todo lo que había sucedido desde su punto de vista, omitiendo que cuando llegó la chica ya había estado llorando, que huía de su demonio y que habían acordado reunirse dos veces por semana.

- ¿Y porque no ignorabas a tus sempais? – pregunto Eiji.

- Por lo que me dijeron.

FLASHBACK

- Akaya, acá estas – dijo Renji – pensamos que todavía estarías con Ryuzaki.

- ¿Cómo saben de ella? – preguntó Kirihara asombrado.

- Bunta – dijeron los tres al unísono.

- ¿Por qué te estas mojando?... ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó Sanada.

- Lastime a un chico del Seigaku y a una niña.

- Te enojaste con ella y le gritaste, aunque todavía no sabes porque lo hiciste, por eso te estas mojando en medio de esta tormenta – los dos chicos se miraron sorprendeos.

- ¿Cómo supiste, Yanagi-sempai?

- Solo lo supuse, estaba 89% seguro que hayas hecho eso.

- ¿Estas diciendo que el niñato dejo a una chica llorando en medio de la lluvia?

- En realidad cuando me fui todavía no llovía.

- ¿Y que sucedió con el chico? ¿También lo dejase allí?

- No, Bunta y Jackal lo llevaron al hospital.

- Bien – dijo Renji – ahora vas a hablar como conociste a la chica y que hicieron mientras estaban juntos – Kirihara contó absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido, desde que se conocieron, hasta la conversación que tuvieron hacia un rato.

- Desobedeciste el castigo que se te impuso, y hiciste que la niña te siguiera, desobedeciendo a su abuela – dijo Sanada – no participaras en el siguiente torneo y volverás por este tiempo a recoger pelotas junto con los de 1ª.

- P-pero…

- Y además te vas a disculpar con la niña y su familia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

- Y entonces llegaron- Kirihara caminaba mirando sus pies.

- Oh – suspiró Eiji haciendo lo mismo - ¿Y porque no te acercaste cuando estábamos en su casa?

- Por la misma razón por la que no voy a volver. No creo poder perdonarme lo que hice…

- ¡Kawii! Mira aquel cachorrito, pobre, se debe estar empapando.

- ¿M-me estas escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? – le gritó Akaya, medio sacado, tratando de luchar contra su demonio.

- Perdón, me distraí… Kirihara-kun, tus ojos… - dijo asustado Eiji.

Akaya estaba tratando de contenerse para no golpear a Kikumaru. Entonces ambos fueron tomados por la espala. Tres hombres, dos sosteniendo a los chicos y uno adelante con una cadena. – Quiero todo lo de valor que tengan – dijo el último.

- Yo tengo algo de valor – dijo el pelinegro, soltándose del que lo tenía y noqueándolo. En otros dos movimientos, agarro al de la cadena con ella por el cuello. Lo tiró al piso y el hombre se desmayó con un golpe en la cabeza. Solo basto con una mirada amenazadora para que el que quedaba saliera corriendo.

- ¡Wow! ¡Kirihara-kun! Eres genial en peleas callejeras.

- ¿Es que no entedes Kikumaru? ¡Por esto es que no puedo volver a verla! ¡Por esto es que su abuela no deja acercarme! – Akaya corrió hasta la parada.

Llegó a su casa y se dio un baño caliente, en el cual juro no volver a Seigaku, ni llamar a Sakuno, no contestarle, no pensar en ella, olvidaría todo lo relacionado con la chica.

* * *

**Espero que haya gustado, y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la tardanza, es posible que con el otro capitulo pase lo mismo… etto… comenten, acepto cualquier critica, buenas, malas, alguna idea, algún consejo, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme yo la acepto.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!! (Un poco tarde, pero bueno)**


	6. Reencuentro

**Estoy de vuelta, perdón por la tardanza, la parte de arriba de mi casa, donde esta la compu, es literalmente un horno, así que era muy difícil subir y copiar todo, aunque no es muy largo. **

**Espero que les guste, faltas de orografía, mala redacción…. En fin **

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Reencuentro.**

Desde aquel momento en que hizo la promesa habían pasado meses, el torneo ya había pasado y Kirihara volvió a estar en el equipo, después de todo era el As de segundo.

Si antes era un demonio, entonces ahora era el mismísimo diablo en persona. Después de esa tarde en Tokio, su corazón se había congelado de tal manera, que lastimaba a cualquiera que se le cruzaba por delante, sea quien sea. Siempre se la pasaba solo…

_

Por fin llegó el día tan esperado, el torneo de kanto daba inicio. Sanada siempre lo coloco en individuales tres o dos. Todos sus contrincantes quedaban en el hospital. Sanada dejo que se desquitara, después de todo era muy parecido a él, y además tenia mucha carga ya que su capitán, Yukimura, estaba internado con una enfermedad terminal. Kirihara también, tenía entrenamiento doble, porque no había jugado en dos meses, debía volver a su estado normal, lo que costó también muchos jugadores del equipo.

Estando en el torneo miraba a su alrededor entre punto y punto, buscando si alguien de Seigaku estaba allí, después de todo eran unos de los favoritos para ganar ese torneo por haber vencido en la primera ronda al equipo que quedo segundo el año anterior en el torneo nacional, Hyoutei.

- Pensé que vendrían a vigilar – le dijo una vez al subcapitan cuando lo descubrió.

- No son esa clase de jugadores – fue la simple respuesta de Genishirou.

_

Ese día jugaban la final, y Kirihara se había subido al bus que lo llevaría a las canchas. Las paradas iban pasando. En cada una la gente subía o bajaba, de acuerdo a sus intereses. A mitad de camino todos los asientos se habían ocupado, excepto el que estaba al lado suyo. En la para a mitad de camino, subió una persona, una niña, una con largas trenzas. Los ojos de ella observaron todo el bus hasta posarse sobre el único asiento vacío, se acerco caminando con torpeza y balanceándose por el movimiento del suelo.

Akaya la observaba, al parecer, ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí. La chica se sentó y miró hacia delante. Durante varias paradas estuvieron así, hasta que…

- Hola – dijo él. Sakuno lo miró por unos segundos, antes de contestar dubitativa.

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo estuviste todo este tiempo? – Sakuno seguía observándolo, parecía que no lo conocía.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- ¿Desde…cuando? – preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

- Desde que no me hablaste más, o desde que te olvide – su voz sonaba diferente, como más madura. Sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno - ¿Desde cuando?

- Supongo que desde que me olvidaste. – miró por la ventana.

- Muy bien, debo decir. Después de todo lo que paso, Ryoma me invitó a salir y somos novios desde entonces – Su voz se había ablandado un poco, pero sus ojos seguían mostrando frialdad.

- ¿Cómo esta él? Quiero decir, con el golpe. – Echizen seria mejor compañero que él.

- Se recupero bien, después de todo es zurdo… ¿Y vos?

- … - No contestó, ¿Qué podía decir? Se sentía terrible por lo que había hecho, además seguía lastimando a la gente. Todos temían acercarse a ál por miedo a ser golpeados. Se sentía desdichado, solo, culpable. ¿Podía decirle, acaso, que quería que le perdonara por todo lo que había hecho?

- ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Cómo estuviste todo este tiempo?

- Bien.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Nada.

- Estas escondiendo algo.

- No es cierto

- Si que lo es.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Por que cuando ocultas algo, por miedo a ser descubierto buscas tu raqueta.

- ¿Co…?

- ¿Cómo se? Me dijo Bunta, él si es divertido.

- ¿Por qué hablaste con él?

- ¡Porque fue el único en esa endemoniada institución que me hablo cuando estaba sola! – dicho esto bajo del bus.

- ¡Yo también debo bajarme acá!

* * *

- Hola Sakuno – dijo Ann Tachibana al ver a su amiga acercarse "¿Qué le habrá pasado esta vez?"

- Hola, Ann – la miró con ojos tristes, pero tratando de disimularlo. - ¿ya empezaron los partidos?

- No al parecer falta uno del otro equipo.

- ¡Que bueno! Pensé que llegaba tarde – suspiró aliviada. Ambas caminaron hasta las canchas. Desde aquella tarde que ella había ido con los chicos de Fudomine a las pistas callejeras y se habían encontrado a Ryoma y Momoshiro jugando, Ann y Sakuno se habían hecho amigas, y se juntaban cuando podían, principalmente cuando los chicos de las escuelas se juntaban para jugar partidos de practicas.

- ¿Por qué no estas con tu equipo alentando? – le preguntó Ann.

- Es que Inui me pidió que grabara algo de los partidos, de hecho me dio la cámara con un video, y Tezuka me insistió.

- ¿Qué sabes de Rokkaku?

- Solo que el otro día los chicos se cruzaron y el capitán es de primero, como Ryoma. Pero tampoco sabemos mucho de… ¿Cuál era el equipo contra el que jugaban?

- Rikkaidai – Sakuno paró en seco - ¿Ocurre algo, Saku-chan?

- ¿Ri-Rikkaidai?

- sí, Rikkaidai, el equipo que ganó el año pasado el torneo nacional – la miró, estaba aturdida - ¿No había escuchado sobre él nunca? – Sakuno comenzó a llorar.

- ¡N-no quiero v-ver eso otra v-vez! – exclamó.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Ki-Kiri-hara es en m-ons-truo

- No entiendo de que hablas – Ann escucho que alguien se acercaba corriendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Una voz masculina y burlona se escucho detrás de ambas.

- No lo se – respondió ella dándose vuelta. Era un chico alto de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, al parecer era el integrante de Rikkaidai que faltaba, porque tenia el uniforme amarillo oro del colegio.- ¿Quien sos? – Pero el chico no le prestó atención, al parecer solo tenia ojos para Sakuno - ¿Por qué la miras así? – La pelirroja levantó la mirada.

- Dejame en paz – gritó y salió corriendo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡No entiendo nada! – exclamó Ann.

- Te juro que yo tampoco – el chico camino tranquilo hasta las canchas, dándole la espalda a la chica.

La chica se quedó sola, y tras unos segundos de reacciones lentas, corrió hacia su amiga.

* * *

Sakuno ya no lloraba, pero las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su angelical rostro. ¿Por que ese recuerdo tan espantoso volvió después de tanto tiempo? ¿Porque no había aceptado ir allí? Además, ¿por qué Tezuka había insistido tanto para que vaya? El mismo era el que le había secado las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, derramadas por aquel endemoniado ser. Sabía incuso que él había sido el que había obligado a Ryoma el invitarla a salir y hacer todo tipo de actividades con ella.

¿Por qué la hacia ir a verlo de vuelta?

Entonce escucho a alguien que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, se secó lo más que pudo las lagrimas.

- ¡Sakuno! – Escucho la voz de Ann – Ya hace rato empezaron los partidos. – La siguió rápidamente, había perdido el primer partido, Inui la iba a reprochar.

Al llegar estaban jugando dobles Ibu y Kamio contra los dos chicos que había visto el día de la tormenta, donde todo terminó.

- Ya van 3-0 – dijo Ann. – nos están haciendo pedazos.

Pasaron minutos y el partido terminó en 6-0, los chicos de Fudomine no lograron hacer un solo punto.

El tercer partido estaba por comenzar.

* * *

- Individuales 3 esta por comenzar. Por Rikkaidai jugara Kirihara Akaya y por Fudomine Tachibana Kippei.

- Espero que el capitán de un poco más de pelea que el resto del equipo – Dijo Kirihara arrogante, como cada vez que iba a jugar frente a un contrincante fuerte.

- Espero que no estés fanfarroneando, y que los demás partidos que ganaste, no lo hayas hecho de suerte.

- Jugadores, a sus posiciones – dijo el réferi – Kirihara del Rikkaidai al servicio.

Comenzó con su saque Twist, el cual, Tachibana devolvió sin mucho esfuerzo "¿Cómo puede ser?"

- El kick serve de Shinji es mejor – escuchó a una chica gritar. Claro, en el partido anterior un chico de Fudomine había hecho ese saque, con que así se llamaba.

Jugaron un pequeño peloteo, Tachibana gano el primer juego. No, eso no lo podía permitir. Nadie podía ganarle hasta que las nacionales hubieran terminado y Rikkaidai hubiera ganado. Así que hizo demonio. Ahora nadie podía vencerlo.

Con su diabólico juego golpeo fuerte a Tachibana en el tobillo, el cual se había doblado anteriormente, una y otra vez. A pesar de que iban 5-1, el chico no se rendía, ¿Cómo podía jugar en ese estado? Entonces entre el publicó se distinguió una voz.

- ¿Sakuno, de eso me hablabas? – Al dirigir la mirada hacia la voz, distinguió a su muñeca, en realidad ya no lo era, pero él la consideraba como tal.

* * *

No podía soportarlo, era demasiado, seguía filmando, pero no quería seguir viendo. El hermano de Ann estaba lastimado terriblemente. El tobillo no podía estar más lastimado. Kirihara sacó una vez más, y otra, y otra, y el último saque fue el que marcó el punto decisivo, ganó el partido, y su equipo pasó a la final.

- Será muy difícil que Seigaku gane, ellos son muy fuertes. – le dijo Ann con lagrimas de rabia en los ojos.

- A menos que… - Dijo Sakuno, y fue a ayudar a los chicos con Kippei. Después de estar un rato con Ann y su familia por un rato, salió y llamó a alguien por teléfono.

* * *

**Criticas buenas malas, lo acepto… No se cuanto voy a tardar con el próximo capitulo, pero ya lo empecé a escribir, así que lo que tendría que ver es cuando lo paso, que para eso seguro voy a tardar, espero no estar mucho para hacerlo…**

**En fin saludos**


	7. Esperando la final

**Hola de nuevo, este… espero que les guste este capitulo, es medio largo, algo raro en mí, pero es que… bueno, mejor lo l digo un poco más abajo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten…**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Esperando la final**

-Hola, Saku-chan – dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola, ¿podemos juntarnos ahora?

- Bueno, bueno… Si no hay problema… ¿Paso algo malo?

- No, solo necesito pedirte algo, pero solo te lo puedo pedir en persona.

- Bien, estoy en el parque donde jugué los partidos de hoy, justo frente a las canchas, no sé cómo se llama…

- Voy para allá. – lo corto y corrió hacia el lugar indicado. Mientras se acercaba a los dos chicas que la esperaban, pudo escuchar lo siguiente:

- Sanada es muy molesto, ¿Por qué no quiere ir a festejar la victoria de Rikkaidai?

- Debe ser porque quería ir a ver a Mura-buchou, al igual que el resto, ¡y querías hacer pagar todo a mí! – le dijo Jackal a Bunta.

- Igual podríamos haber ido a comer algo, a festejar que ganamos el torneo de Kantou – contestó Marui.

- ¡Todavía no ganaron! – exclamó la pequeña Sakuno.

- Saku-chan, ¿Cómo estás?

- Disculpen, pero hoy estoy muy ocupado, me tengo que ir. – dijo Kuwahara, pero nadie le prestó atención.

- Bien, hace tiempo que no hablamos – respondió ella.

- Aja, ¿Querés ir a caminar? Hace tiempo que no salimos a caminar.

- Sí, sus partidos terminaron antes de lo esperado, así que no me esperan hasta las cinco.

Mientras caminaban por el parque hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto. La razón por la cual se habían hecho amigos la recordaban como si hubiese sido ayer, había sido tan placentera aquella tarde, que Sakuno había escrito en su diario íntimo, que había creado para descargarse en aquellos días de sufrimiento.

_Querido diario: Después de tanto dolor estos días, descubrí la felicidad nuevamente. Hoy después de cuatro días de agonía, de tanto sufrir, vino alguien que me ayudo. La cosa fue algo más o menos así:_

_Estaba sentada en el banco que da al parque del colegio, cuando un chico de cabello rosado se sentó a mi lado, me observó un buen rato antes de saludarme. Su nombre es Marui Bunta, es muy divertido. No es de Seigaku, en realidad es de Rikkaidai. Estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo ¡Perdí dos horas! El tiempo vuela cuando te divertís. El chico me dio su número para que lo llamara cuando quisiera. _

Después de ese día se juntaban cada tanto, charlaban y Bunta le había prometido ayudarla con el tenis. Hasta que Tezuka obligó Ryoma que invitara a Sakuno a salir, y desde entonces no pudieron verse más.

- Es lindo volverse a juntar después de tanto tiempo, hay más cosas para hablar – dijo Bunta después de un rato de silencio – pero, ¿Qué es lo que querías pedirme? Hace una hora que le estas dando vueltas al asunto.

- Etto… - dijo Sakuno pateando el piso y con las manos atrás – e-es q-que quería que m-me lleva-ras a v-ver a Ki-kiri-hara.

- ¿El pequeñín? ¿Estás segura?

- Sino me hablaba por la razona que diste… lo voy a perdonar – dijo Sakuno.

- Bien, ¿Cuándo querés venir?

- Solo quiero hablar unos minutos con él

- ¿Te parece el sábado que viene?

- Sí.

- Son los partidos del final del torneo – dijo Marui.

- Con unos minutos antes me basta.

- Entonces ya esta.

- ¡Gracias! – dio unos de esos saltitos que tanto le divertían, pero en vez de hacer una reverencia se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al darse cuenta se puso tan roja como el cabello del chico y corrió hacia la parada del bus.

Marui se quedo parado un buen rato antes de darse cuenta de que estaba pasando, "Se fue" pensó y fue a buscar su bicicleta.

* * *

Ring-ring. Sonó el despertador temprano. Y él se sentó en la punta de la cama refregándose los ojos. Luego de unos minutos en transe se despertó.

- ¡Es sábado! – se dijo y bajo corriendo las escaleras de su casa. En la cocina estaban sus hermanos pequeños, su madre y abuela - ¿donde esta papá? – les preguntó.

- Trabajando, Marui. Igualmente no ceo que hoy vayan a jugar mucho tiempo ¿No viste como esta el día, hijo?

- ¿Eh? – dijo Bunta y corrió hacia la ventana. Afuera estaba espantoso. Las nubes eran enormes y grises.

- En la tele dicen que lloverá en Fujisawa, ¿no es allí donde jugaran hoy?

- Tks – dijo y volvió a su cuarto. Al ver su celular vio que tenía dos mensajes: uno de Sanada, que decía que fueran al lugar donde jugarían la final. Y el otro de Sakuno, decía que no podría ir porque su abuela se lo había prohibido por el clima - ¿Y ahora que? – Se preguntó – lo mejor va a ser que valla con Sanada, para que no moleste luego.

* * *

Kirihara había sido el primero en llegar, como nunca.

Cuando llego el cielo se estaba cubriendo de nubes de tormenta, al llegar el resto del equipo empezó a caer una lluvia intensa, muy parecida a la que meses atrás había marcado el final de aquella amistad. Intentó ignorarlo, pero le remordía la conciencia aún, era insoportable.

Por suerte a sus sempais se les ocurrió hacer algo, primero se dirigieron al café que había cerca, y después comieron algo.

- Rengi, ¿sabés si hoy va a dejar de llover? – preguntó Niou.

- No lo hará, según mi porcentaje hay un 84% de que siga así.

- ¡Genial! – Dijo Kirihara en voz alta, cosa que sorprendió a sus sempais "¿Akaya esta nervioso por el partido?" pensó Rengi.

- Es hora – dijo Sanada. Y él, Yanagi y Kirihara comenzaron a caminar por la lluvia. – Ya sabes que hacer – le dijo a Akaya -, pero no hables de más – él asintió, ya era rutina. Cada vez que tendrían un partido, ellos tres se acercaban al contrincante, los observaban por unos instantes, hasta que notaban su presencia, y luego Kirihara les dirigía unas palabras, para saber quien era menos estable psicológicamente. Pero al llegar vieron al chico co ritmo de la Fudomine y la hermana de Tachibana, a quien había destrozado el tobillo.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo una vez que sus sempais se fueron, dándole la señal de que podía empezar. – Fuji Syusuke, el as de Seigaku cuando no esta Tezuka… Espero que al menos pongas un poco de resistencia cuando juguemos.

- ¿Qué dijiste, malcriado? – saltó un chico de cabello parado, pero el castaño lo paró.

- No se si hoy jugaremos, - dijo Fuji con tranquilidad. Pero esperemos en paz.

Los de Fudomine se hicieron notar entonces. Como ya había averiguado quien era el más débil del equipo, más o menos, decidió divertirse un poco.

- ¿Vinieron a pedirle al Seigaku que los venguen?

- Todavía nos queda el nacional. – Le dijo el tal Kamio – y te aseguro que no va a ser como la última vez.

- Eso espero, porque si vuelves a molestarme en medio del partido de nuevo, esta vez no voy a perdonarlo.

- ¿¡Que!? – Saltó Ann, pero su compañero la detuvo antes de que se lanzara sobre Kirihara.

- Si te lesionas durante un partido significa que no estas preparado – la provocó un poco más.

- ¡Por tu culpa mi hermano esta en el hospital!

- Además del Seigaku, Fudomine también tiene al capitán fuera de juego… Tachibana-san… Tezuka-san… - en su voz puso algo de odio y burla al decir "san" – deben estar haciendo lo que pueden desde sus camas… - listo, Fuji se había enfadado, quiero decir… abrió los ojos, Sanada pronto iría a buscarle.

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Te voy a dejar algo en claro, enano…! – Empezó de nuevo el chico de cabello parado, pero lo detuvo otro del Seigaku.

- Si alguien se lesiona es su culpa – repitió – quizá no estaba tan preparado… Me gustaría jugar en serio contra Fuji-san.

- A mí también – dijo él.

- Aunque igual gane el Rikkaidai.

- Vamos a ver, eso no se sabrá hasta que juguemos- ¡Que mirada intimidante que tenia Fuji-san! Pero eso no era suficiente, el genio de Seigaku iba a caer…

- Kirihara – lo llamo Sanada - ¿Qué estas haciendo? Apurate y anda al lugar de reunión.

- Ya voy, solo me estaba presentando.

- Espera un segundo, señor de Rikkaidai – otra vez el chico de cabello parado – te voy a decir una cosa… tu jugador se expresó con claridad – Sanada observó a Kirihara por un segundo, quien le dio una mirada inocente, y respondió.

- No se lo que dijo ni me interesa- se oyó un pequeño murmullo, y el chico se quedo con sorpresa en la cara – Vas a entenderlo cuando juegues contra nosotros, sin Tezuka no pueden hacer nada… es más, si estuviera Tezuka, el resultado seria el mismo. – Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a un Seigaku desilusionado - ¿Y bien?

- Ese chico de cabello fue el primero en reaccionar, aunque estoy seguro de que esperaba la complicidad de algún otro.

- ¿Sabes como se llama?

- El que lo sujeto dijo algo así como… Momo-chan.

- Yanagi debe saber, vamos – Al llegar al punto de reunión Renji le dijo que había tardado demasiado.

- Es que estaba analizando a mi presa.

- Fuji Syusuke, ¿vedad? – Kirihara rió en forma de asentimiento - ¿Es lo bastante bueno como para jugar contra tu juego?

- Eso espero – suspiro Kirihara mientras Sanada sacaba su raqueta.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Genichirou? – Preguntó Yanagi.

- Voy a entrenar hasta que se sepa algo. Kirihara, contale – y se fue.

- ¿Qué conseguiste?

- A ver… Fudomine y Seigaku se llevan bien. Fuji tiene mucha estabilidad mental. Y Un tal Momo-chan es quien me atacó, y al parecer esperaba que alguien lo acompañara.

- Bien, entonces Bunta debe jugar contra Momoshiro Takeshi.

- Hablando de eso ¿Dónde están él y Nioh? – dijo Jackal.

- Cuando nos fuimos estaban acá – dijo Kirihara, pero estaba seguro de que esos dos se habían escapado para hacer… bueno, de Bunta se podía esperar que fuera a comprar dulces, pero Nioh era algo impreciso, por ahí estaba en su casa, o había ido a buscar a alguien para que hacerle alguna broma… en fin, no se sabia que podía estar haciendo.

- Hace un rato Bunta fue al baño, y al rato dijo Nioh que necesitaba llamar a alguien. – dijo Hyoshi.

* * *

-Con que espiando, bola de grasa – escucho tras de sí.

- ¡No molestes, Nioh! – exclamó Bunta, y colocando un dedo en los labios, señaló a los chicos de Seigaku.- nuestro pequeño Kouhai se esta presentando – susurró.

- ¿En serio? Siempre quise ver esto – Y se agacho junto a Marui para ver - ¡Wai! ¡Ese chico se ha pasado! – exclamó cuando Kirihara insultó a los buchou – Esta claro que en miradas intimidantes no piensa perder – y entonces llegó Sanada.

- ¡La próxima vez no hables!

- Tranquilo – trató de calmarlo. Pero para su suerte, apareció una mujer vieja - ¿Quién es esa? – lo distrajo para salir corriendo. Pero Bunta no le prestó atención, sino que antes de que la anciana apareciera ante sus alumnos, salió de su escondite y se plantó frente a ella.

- Ryuzaki-san, debo decirle algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó enojada.

- Es que necesito decirle algo a su nieta.

- ¿Y por que se supone que yo te dejaría?

- Porque ella quería ver a alguien y yo le iba a dar una cita.

- Y ese alguien es… - no se había reído de la broma. Iba en serio.

- Es algo confidencial, no puedo decirlo… - la mirada era amenazante – en realidad no quería hablar con su nieta por eso, que me pidió hablar con Kirihara Akaya.

- ¿El demonio de Rikkaidai¿ ¿El que le rompió el corazón?

- En realidad no lo hizo por maldad, él también sufrió mucho, observe en lo que se convirtió, un demonio que maltrata a quien se cruza por delante, se lo puedo decir yo, que lo enfrente, termine en la enfermería, el tiro que hizo me dejo noqueado, y lo hizo sin usar nada más que la mano, y el brazo, claro, ¡Estuve inconciente dos días! – le mostró los dos dedos.

- Por eso no puedo dejar que se junten…

- No lo entiende… cuando estaba con Sakuno no jugaba así, de hecho evitaba golpes al cuerpo.

- ¿Y Echizen? Vos mismo lo llevaste al hospital.

- Sí, pero había insultado a su nieta, se lo juro, estaba allí.

- Bien, pero si Fuji sale lastimado en el próximo partido, a tal punto que no necesite ir al hospital de urgencia, nunca más se volverán a ver ¿Entendido?

- Entendido – Exclamó el voleador del Rikkaidai y corrió hacia su equipo.

* * *

- Ahí vienen – dijo Jackal - ¿Dónde estaban?

- Fuimos a dar una vuelta – respondió Bunta, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué diablos fueron a hacer? – Pregunto Kirihara.

- Ya te vas a enterar – le respondió y se subió a su bici – por cierto, se suspendieron los partidos.

- ¿Y a ese que le pasa? – dijo Akaya a su equipo.

* * *

En la tarde:

- Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo – dijo Sumire – necesito que limpien lo más que puedan esta casa y las canchas.

- ¿Porque? – preguntó Horio.

- Porque los titulares vendrán toda la semana a entrenar para su partido contra Rikkaidai.

- ¿Y por que nosotros? – se quejo Kachiro – hay muchos otros alumnos que querran estar acá.

- ¡NO IMPORTA! – gritó Tomoka – voy a ver a Ryoma-sama toda la semana y ustedes no van a evitarlo – los tres chicos se estremecieron ante la mirada de la chica.

- Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos – dijeron todos al unísono.

- Gracias, el colegio ya esta solucionado. Mañana vendrá el equipo ¡A trabajar! – dicho esto dio media vuelta, dejando a los chicos deliberando quien limpiaría que. "Espero que esto baste para que no hablen" pensó para sí y fue a llamar al director para discutir sobre el colegio y los alumnos que no irían por la semana siguiente.

* * *

**Supongo que habrán notado que el dialogo de Kirihara es de uno de los capitulo del anime, no es exacto, pero más o menos. En fin, como pensé que me había copiado mucho decidí que tenia que agregar algo de mi propia invención, así que lo alargue al capitulo.**

**Acepto cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, principalmente porque no me gustó el capitulo… me excuso mucho… je, dejen comentarios.**

**Cuando pueda subo el otro capi, pero primero tengo que terminarlo.**

**Saludos… Caroline**


	8. La aventura de Bunta

**Hola, soy yo otra vez, tarde mucho para subí este capitulo, es que fueron las semanas previó a empezar las clases, seguro saben lo que significa, leer libros de verano, lo cuales son siempre largos y pesados, compra de útiles, etc. **

**En fin, basta de quejarme…**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, es un poco salido de la historia en sí, pero… No sé, me gusto la idea de darle un poco de dramatismo a la espera de los partidos, y lo que le quiere decir Sakuno a Kirihara.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: La aventura de Bunta **

- Atendé, atendé – decía Marui al teléfono.

- Hola, soy Sakuno, en este…

- Rayos – cortó – es la quinta vez que llamo y no me atiende.

- Bunta, la cena esta lista – lo llamo su madre.

A su familia le parecía extraño que no hablara en la cena, siempre era el que más alegre, principalmente después de un partido.

- ¿Cómo les fue en la final? – le animo su madre.

- No jugamos – dijo fríamente.

- ¿Qué forma de hablarle a tu madre, jovencito? – lo regaño su abuelo preocupado.

- No tengo hambre, me voy a dormir – dicho esto, Marui levanto su plato lo llevó a la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto. Estuvo dando vueltas en su cama por horas ¿Qué habría pasado con Sakuno? ¿Acaso la anciana le había engañado? ¿O simplemente había cambiado su número? ¡O peor! Sakuno había sido secuestrada y las personas la tenían la habían escondido en una casa y habían pedido una recompensa enorme y habían amenazado con matarla si la familia los denunciaba. Si seguro era eso, no había otra explicación.

Se levantó de su cama y se vistió. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, no había nadie levantado, y salió sigilosamente. Bajo las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido. Al llegar a la cocina, se dirigió a la alacena y saco todos los dulces y cosas fritas que había, después de la heladera sacó las gaseosas. Todo esto lo guardo en la mochila… más bien intentó meterlas… como no entraba todo metió lo que pudo y dejo el resto sobre la mesa, y de eso se comió la mitad.

Después de hacer todo esto y escribir una nota a sus padres, abrió la ventana con mucho silencio, salió y la cerró, camino lento y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible… pero se olvido de algo importante… tenía un perro, el cual comenzó a ladrar fuertemente, haciendo que toda la casa se despertara, rápidamente comenzó a correr por la calle, hasta llegar a la casa de quien lo ayudaría. Comenzó tirar piedras a la ventana, pero para su mala suerte, en vez de golpear y volver la piedra pegó y rompió la ventana.

- Esto no es igual que en las películas – se dijo a si mismo, y por la ventana salió Jackal maldiciendo a quien fuera que hubiese roto la ventana de su cuarto, pero apenas vio a su compañero dobles se callo y negó con la cabeza. - ¡Hola! – le gritó Marui desde el suelo.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que querés!? – le preguntó.

- Necesito que vengas, ¡la pequeña Ryuzaki-chan ha sido secuestrada!

- ¿Y que querés que haga yo?

- Que me acompañes.

- Llama a Niou, yo tengo examen mañana y quiero descansar.

- Y yo, que creía que eras mi amigo – comenzó a llorar Bunta.

- Bien, bien, ahora voy – desapareció de la ventana y a los diez minutos algo le toco el hombre a Marui, cosa que hizo que se sobresaltara y de no ser que Jackal le tapó la boca, hubiera gritado, despertando así a todo el barrio - ¡No grites, invesil! – Le murmuró - ¿A dónde querés ir?

- A Sakuno-chan la han secuestrado, tenemos que ir a buscarla.

- ¿Y de donde sacaste esta locura?

- Lo deduje yo solito – dijo Bunta con orgullo y señalándose.

- Ya me parecía demasiado… - lo observó, Marui lo miraba con tristeza – buena para ser de otra persona – termino, y el pelirrosado le creyó - ¿Adonde vamos a ir?

- ¡A la casa de Sakuno! – empezó a correr Bunta. Jackal le dijo que esperar, pero al ver que no le hacia caso, entro a la casa y sacó su moto. A los pocos segundos alcanzó a Marui - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca que tenias una de estas? Pensé que las odiabas.

- Es de mi hermano – ya ambos subidos en la moto se dirigieron a la casa de la pequeña Ryuzaki para hablar con su abuela.

* * *

Sumire dormía placidamente en su cama, soñaba con que Seigaku ganaba el nacional…. Cuando un molesto ruido la sacó de su hermosa utopia. Trató de ignorarlo, pero el ruido era cada vez más y más fuerte. Se levantó con los ojos pegados y tanteando con las manos si se chocaba algo.

- ¡Ya va! – Grito mientras se acercaba a la puerta - ¿Qué será el…? ¿Quién es? – gritó esto último.

-Ryuzaki-san ¿Dónde esta su nieta? – otra vez ese chico, - ¿Es que no tenes alguna otra cosa para hacer en la noche? Algo como… no se… ¡DORMIR!

- ¡Dígame donde la tienen los secuestradores! - ¿Secuestradores? Se preguntó y abrió un poco la puerta – yo la rescatare. Solo necesito que me diga donde la tienen – Sumire comenzó a reírse, cada vez más fuerte, e hizo pasar a los chicos - ¿De que se ríe, Ryuzaki-san?

- E-es q-que… jajaja – les hizo una seña de que la esperaran un minuto y se fue a la cocina.

Realmente eso del secuestrador era lo más gracioso que había escuchado. Tomo un vaso con agua. Realmente ese chico tenía unas grandiosas ocurrencias. Cuando se recompuso lo suficiente como para no reírse cuando mirara al chico de Rikkadai a la cara, fue con ellos.

- Perdón, ¿De donde sacaste esa… – El chico que acompañaba a Marui le hizo señas de que no insultara la idea pero no hizo caso - … tonta idea?

- ¿Loca idea? Debo mencionar que tengo un intelecto superior a la mayoría de mis compañeros.

- Bunta… yo no llamaría intelecto superior a inventar excusas por no haber hecho los deberes

- Pero en eso no podes negar que soy el que tiene más imaginación para inventar excusas, Jackal.

- Ser un maestro para inventar excusas significa inventar una cada día, pero lo que haces siempre es decir que te comió la tarea el perro…

- En fin… ¿Por qué Sakuno-chan no responde su celular si no la secuestraron ni cambió el número?

- Porque está en un campamento – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿En un campamento? – Exclamó Bunta - ¿A mitad de año? ¿Y con todos los exámenes?

- Va a ser por una semana… además está con sus compañeros. Y la razón por la cual no atiende su teléfono es que está apagado en mi habitación.

- Seigaku es genial, Rikkaidai no tiene de esos ¿No sería genial hacer algún campamento con la escuela, Jackal?

- Lo que digas, Bunta… pero creo que tenemos que saber donde está este campamento, si es que existe… - Kuwahara miro a la anciana.

-¡Que inteligente, Jackal! Es una buena estrategia, decir que no existe para que diga donde esta, aprovechando que esta medio dormida… - Marui recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de su compañero - ¡Oh! Je – el pelirrosado cerró los ojos y sonrió – etto… - miró a la anciana, pero al parecer no había escuchado nada de lo qua había dicho, por suerte para él.

Durante unos minutos solo se escuchaba a Ryuzaki buscando en los cajones.

- Acá esta – Exclamó Sumire con un mapa en la mano. Lo abrió y señaló un punto en él.

- Claro, ¿Y ese mapa? ¿Dónde estaríamos nosotros? – Jackal miró a Bunta en forma amenazante, par que no metiera la pata.

- Por supuesto que es un mapa de la zona. Nosotros estaríamos acá – señalo otro punto y Jackal trató de memorizar las calles y el camino que tendrían que hacer. Pero de pronto, Sumire se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacó el mapa de la vista de los jóvenes – pero si llegan a ir, los llevare con su entrenador y hare que les dé el peor castigo que se me pueda ocurrir.

- Bien, ya nos vamos, entonces – dijo Jackal saliendo de la casa.

- P-pero, Saku-chan – decía Bunta siguiéndolo.

Cuando la anciana cerró la puerta, ambos chicos caminaron con la moto en mano. Jackal se pasó la mano por la frente mojada, quejándose del calor que hacía en la casa de Ryuzaki y riéndose de ella por no haber notado cuando le sacó el mapa de la mano.

- Un segundo – dijo Marui - ¿Por qué usas maquillaje? – Kuwahara lo observó sorprendido de que haya notado eso, generalmente Bunta era muy distraído – Además, Jackal no roba, ni usa motos, y en la noche tiene un humor de perros… – miró al que creía que era su amigo - ¡Eres un extraterrestre!

- ¡No seas imbécil! – Se sacó la peluca y los lentes de contacto y después se limpio con agua la cara y las manos – soy Niou, Jackal me pasaría el examen si se seguía en esta estupidez. Así que subí y vamos a ver a tu novia.

- ¡No digas que es mi novia! Mía es amiga, es la novia de Kirihara.

Niou lo miro sorprendido y después se subió a la moto seguido de Marui, y juntos se dirigieron al lugar que la anciana les había dicho que estaba Sakuno.

* * *

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, Sakuno estaba esperando que sonara el despertador para levantarse. No había podido dormir casi nada en la noche, quería hablar con Bunta, preguntarle porque había insistido tanto para que pudieran hablar la noche anterior. Ella no podía llamarlo, ni siquiera mandarle un simple mensaje, no tenia carga en el celular, y ninguno de sus compañeros podía prestarle el suyo, no porque no quisieran, sino porque no lo tenían, su abuela se los hab';ia quitado a todos. Pero el que tenía antes de que su abuela le hubiera obligado a cambiar el número...

Pero de repente escucho un golpe en la ventana, no le hizo caso. Otro golpe, se quedo en la cama. Después del quinto se levanto y abrió la ventana. Allí vio dos siluetas de personas, la oscuridad les ocultaba el rostro, pero no evitaba que los escuchara hablar.

- Te dije que yo podía sin romper el vidrio. – esa voz le resultaba familiar de algún modo.

- No es justo, yo quería despertar a la pequeña Saku-chan… - Marui-kun, era él, estaba segura. Intento llamarlo por señas. – Hola, Sakuno.

- ¡Shhhh! No puedo hablar muy fuerte, pero el viernes que viene voy al hospital, por favor, estén ahí. Ahora váyanse, el capataz puede verlos.

- Sakuno, nos vemos a la tarde, entonces me vas a poder explicar mejor…

- Por supuesto que no, tenemos un examen muy importante, nos vamos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo.

- P-pero…

- El tiene razón, el viernes a las tres voy al hospital, no te preocupes.

- Esta bien… - entonces si subió con su acompañante a una moto y se fueron. Ella quedo mirando por la ventana hasta que el despertador sonara tres horas más tarde.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo que quería hacer en este capitulo era describir un poco lo que Bunta quería hacer para que Kirihara y Sakuno estuvieran juntos, con un poco de comedia, no mucho, pero algo para esbozar por lo menos una sonrisa, supongo que hubo. **

**Espero que comenten, no hay más que decir, excepto que la semana que viene empiezo las clases, lo cual ya había dicho y agregando que no sé cuando voy a poder volver a subir otro cap.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia.**

**Caroline**


	9. La vuelta a casa

**Estoy de vuelta, me atrase mucho con este capitulo. Empezaron las clases, y para ajustarme bien a los horarios decidí tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones de un mes. Pero cuando quise empezar de vuelta a escribir me di cuenta de que había perdido esa inspiración, así que la espere, y he vuelto.**

**Espero que les guste, me esmeré mucho durante los últimos días para llegar a este resultado:**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: La vuelta a casa**

Esa fue una semana de arduo trabajo, Sakuno y sus compañeros ordenaban, limpiaban y cocinaban en la casa. Los jugadores entrenaban durante todo el día. Y Bunta tenía una semana repleta de exámenes, así que se la pasaba "estudiando" en su casa.

El miércoles Sakuno y Tomoka fueron a buscar provisiones a una tienda cerca del campamento. Mientras la chica de coletas pagaba lo que habían comprado, Ryuzaki escucho que unos cazadores hablaban sobre un oso que andaba suelto, lo que por supuesto contaron a su abuela en cuanto llegaron a la casa. La anciana Ryuzaki salió rápidamente hacia la comisaría.

Los titulares estaban entrenando en las canchas con la fotógrafa que había llegado ayer, y siempre estaba acosando a Ryoma; y los chicos de primero cocinaban el almuerzo, cuando tuvieron que ir a buscar algo al depósito. Sakuno fue primero, y al ver que no volvía, fue Horio, y al ver que este tampoco regresaba fueron Kachiro y Katzuo. Tomoka estaba harta de esperar a que cuatro personas no volvieran con el alimento que ella necesitaba, por lo que se acercó a la ventana del depósito para ver lo que esos chicos estaban haciendo, y lo que vio no le agradó nada.

Salió corriendo para avisar a los regulares del equipo.

- ¡Hay un oso en el depósito! – dijo con voz ahogada. Los chicos se sorprendieron y la periodista casi se desmaya.

Todos se acercaron al depósito y observaron al oso que estaba revisando los estantes. La fotógrafa fue a avisar fue a avisar a Ryuzaki-sensei, y mientras esperaban los titulares del Seigaku intentaron por medio de sus tiros especiales distraer al oso para sacar a Sakuno, Horio, Kachiro y Katzuo del despisto, pero todos sus tácticas pegaron a Horio.

Por fin Ryoma dio en el blanco, pero no fue exactamente como lo esperaba.

- El oso dijo "¡Hay!" – exclamo sorprendido Echizen.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijeron los jugadores – yo también lo escuche – dijo Fuji.

Pero dentro de la pequeña construcción los chicos de primero observaron al oso que se sacaba la máscara, puesto que no era un oso, sino un ladrón buscado.

Al regresar Ryuzaki con la policía el hombre fue llevado preso.

* * *

Esa noche estaba limpiándose los dientes, ese día había sido muy duro, después de enfrentar al ladrón, Ryuzaki triplico el entrenamiento del día anterior. Sus músculos estaban cansados, lo único que quería era irse a descansar…

- Ryoma-kun – escuchó una voz tras de sí, una voz que tiempo atrás habría pagado por escuchar, pero que ahora no podía soportar – solo quería agradecerte por lo de hoy – se dio vuelta, y allí estaba, la tímida Ryuzaki Sakuno inclinada haciendo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó arrogante, como siempre.

- Por salvarm…nos del ladrón – dijo ella enderezándose.

Entonces se escucho un golpe desde atrás – Momo-sempai, Eiji-sempai ¿Qué están haciendo acá? – sus sempais sonrieron y lo observaron con una cara que no pudo identificar.

- Se ven muy tiernos juntos – Momo-sempai.

- …

- Se igual de tierno mañana, Echizen – Eiji-sempai.

- … - No entendía, pero al parecer Sakuno se había asustado mucho porque había salido corriendo – son muy raros, ¿saben? – y se fue a acostar, mañana sería más duro.

* * *

Ese jueves no había nada que hacer en el colegio, así que decidió faltar y le pidió la moto a Niou para ir a ver a Sakuno.

- ¿Acaso te pensas que te voy a prestar mi increíble moto para que la destruyas yendo a ver a tu amiguita de nuevo? – pregunto Masaharu.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó Bunta – y si puede ser te la devuelvo mañana en el hospital.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No me quiero arriesgar a perder otra moto por vos.

- ¡Porfi! – Marui puso cara de cachorro, cosa que hizo aceptar a Niou – Te la devuelvo mañana – dijo, tomo las llaves y se fue.

Tres horas más tarde estaba en el campamento y buscando a la niña, pero para su mala suerte, se encontró con la otra.

- ¡Marui-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar? – dijo gritando Tomoka.

- ¡Shhh! ¡Tomo-chan! – Intentó silenciarla – Busco a Sakuno, ¿sabes dónde está?

- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora la llamo! – salió corriendo y gritando para llamar a la niña.

Al rato vio aparecer a la chica, pero se veía diferente. Llevaba ropa deportiva, eso sí era diferente, pero era algo más, durante un segundo pareció que a la dulce e inocente niñita que tenía al frente le salían alas por la espalda, como un hermoso ángel. Se veía hermosa, fue algo repentino, algo en lo que su mente no pudo reaccionar, algo en lo que su cuerpo actuó solo… corrió hacia Sakuno y la abrazó, pero no como lo haría un amigo, sino como algo más fuerte, la tenía más cerca que nunca… pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó:

- Perdón, es que te extrañe mucho.

- Igual yo, Marui-kun – y ella lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho – pero, ¿Por qué viniste?

- Te quería ver – dijo devolviendo el abrazo, pero esta vez más suave - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Los chicos están jugando contra la Hyoutei…

- ¿H-hyoutei?

- Es que estaban entrenando en las canchas de Atobe-san que…

- ¿Y Atobe acepto? – Preguntó separándose y tomándola suavemente de los hombros.

- En realidad él fue el que llamó para venir a entrenar con nosotros.

- ¿Podemos ir a ver?

- Sí…

- Llevame – ambos se dirigieron a las canchas iban tomados de la mano, contacto que al chico le gustaba, pero a la chica ponía tensa.

Al terminar los partidos, Sakuno y Bunta se adentraron en el bosque y charlaron hasta la tarde, charlaron hasta el atardecer llenó el cielo de dorado.

- Me tengo que ir, te tenés que ir... – dijo la pequeña Ryuzaki cuando vio el cielo.

- No, esta vez me quedo – la interrumpió – además el crepúsculo es mi parte del día preferido, sabe a… chicle de frutas – se reprimió para sus adentros por esa comparación – además, estamos muy cómodos – esto era cierto, puesto que él estaba acostado usando una raíz como almohada, y ella estaba de costada apoyando su cuerpo con Marui y con sus manos y cabeza en el pecho de él. - ¿No te parece? – dijo acariciando el cabello de su compañera, mientras que con el otro la abrazara para que no escapara.

- Marui-kun, yo no… - dijo la pequeña intentando zafarse de su dulce cárcel. – debo ir a preparar los cuartos.

- Bien, pero preparame uno a mí, me voy a quedar esta noche – dicho esto soltó a Sakuno y se levanto para ayudarla – cuando todos se duerman, abrime la ventana que yo voy a treparla.

- Jajaja, - comenzó a reír Sakuno -, perdón, pero no te veo trepando un segundo piso.

- Ya vas a ver, pequeño demonio – dijo revolviéndole el flequillo.

Hecho esto, la de largas trenzas desapareció en la noche.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa le esperaba una gran reprimenda por parte de su amiga.

- ¡Es muy feo lo que hiciste! Me dejaste a mi sola para preparar la cena, yo tuve que llevar los jabones al baño para que Ryoma-sama pueda limpiarse, y ahora iba a ir a preparar las camas, pero ya que estas acá, hacelo vos, yo tengo que limpiar la cocina.

Sakuno quedó atónita, por lo que tardo varios segundos en reaccionar e ir a preparar los cuartos. La más grande de la planta baja tenía 8, era para los titulares, una mediana en el primer piso para los chicos de primero, una pequeña del segundo para ella y su amiga y un pequeño cuarto que habían limpiado pero no usado la armo para Bunta.

"¿Por qué hizo eso Marui-kun?" pensó mientras ordenaba "Fue extraño" un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no oía lo que hablaban los demás, solo estaba comiendo, pero una mano en el hombro la saco de ese transe.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo en privado? – le dijo Ryoma en el oído. Ella asintió y se paró, nadie se dio cuenta, y camino detrás de Echizen fuera del salón comedor. - ¿Qué estas haciendo con Marui-san? Los vi en la entrada.

- Yo… - comenzó Sakuno y se puso roja como un tomate -, estaba hablando con Eiji-kun.

- Tu abuela me pidió que te cuidara de los jugadores de Rikkaidai, y sinceramente no estas ayudando mucho, ¿sabes? – le dijo con voz dura.

- P-pero – no sabía que decir, Ryoma la encerró con los brazo contra la pared.

- Marui-san no tiene planes nobles con vos – le dijo – su abrazo no era de amigos, y su mirada tampoco, - era verdad, Marui no la miraba como lo hacia siempre, y por lo general no la tocaba – sos demasiado ingenua, Sakuno – Ella lo observó, él nunca la llamaba por su nombre, y tampoco se acercaba tanto, por lo general no le hablaba.

- Jajaja – comenzó a reír, Echizen la observó confundido –. No sabía que Ryoma-kun estaba celoso – en ese momento el chico se dio cuenta de su posición y se alejó.

- Mada mada dane – dijo y entro de vuelta al comedor. Sakuno se sentó, ya seria, y pensó en lo que Ryoma le había hecho.

* * *

Ya eran las diez de la noche, hacía frío y tenía hambre. Prendió la moto para tener luz, pero lo que vio no era eso, la moto no tenía gasolina, tendría que ir caminando hasta Tokio. Tomo de su mochila un paquete de papas, otro de chizitos y una bolsa de caramelos blandos y se sentó a comer. Al terminar se metió un chicle de menta en la boca y esperó.

- Marui-kun – escuchó que le llamaban - ¡Marui-kun! – Buscó, pero no veía nada – estoy arriba – miró la ventana sobre él, y allí estaba, con sus largas trenzas y su angelical rostro – es acá, subí – Bunta miró hacia todos lados buscando una forma de trepar y vio una red de madera, de esas que ponen para que las enredaderas trepen las casas; y comenzó a subir.

Llegó a la punta y observó que le faltaba un metro para llegar al marco de la ventana. Saltó, pero erró en el cálculo, y de no ser por las manos de Sakuno, habría caído. Entró al cuarto con su ayuda. Miró alrededor, era un pequeño cuarto con paredes desnudas y la pintura roja gastada, una puerta de madera con picaporte, piso de parquet opaco en el que había una cama prolijamente armada.

- Este lugar da miedo, Saku-chan – dijo sin soltar la mano de ella.

- Ya estas bastante grande para decir esas cosas – dijo y se libró de la mano de su amigo.

- ¿No te podes quedar conmigo un rato? – le pidió de rodillas y con cara de cachorro.

- Este bien – exclamó sin saber como negarse a esa petición – pero un rato.

- ¡Gracias! – saltó y se fue a acostar en la cama... Observó como la niña se sentaba en el piso y lo miraba -. Veni, hace frío – Sakuno, no muy convencida, se acercó a Bunta – Quedate tranquila que no muerdo – dijo palmeando un lado de la cama. La niña se arrodillo en el borde y lo miró, él tambien la observó por un buen tiempo – Vení conmigo – de un movimiento rápido, Bunta tomó a Sakuno de la cintura, la acostó y la abrazó hacia él.

- Marui-kun – dijo sorprendida, pero no se movió. Pasaron minutos que para Bunta fueron eternos. Sintió que volaba, sentía el dulce aroma de la niña y el calor de su cuerpo, era como estar en… ¡El planeta de los dulces!

Se durmió.

Marui se despertó con la garganta seca, no sabía que hora era, miró a su alrededor, no había rastro de la pequeña Ryuzaki. Se levantó y salió de su cuarto, pensaba buscar habitación por habitación hasta encontrarla.

* * *

Sakuno se despertó de un sobresalto. Por un momento pensó que había estado soñando, pero no, sintió un suspiro en la nuca, algo que izo que se tensara; sintió un brazo que le cruzaba la cintura y la apoyaba contra un cuerpo desde atrás "Otra vez no" pensó, Ryoma tenía razón. Se dio vuelta, si era él, sí era él, Marui estaba despierto muy cerca de su rostro. Le sonrió y comenzó a acercarse más.

Fue un breve instante en el que no pudo reaccionar. Los labios del chico se apoyaron sobre los suyos y una mano tomo su cuello haciendo que se acercara más.

* * *

No sabía cuento tiempo llevaban así, hasta hacia un rato Sakuno parecía haber respondido al beso, pero luego se separó y había dicho "Kirihara", cosa que le hizo volver a la realidad. Lo suyo era imposible, él tenía dos años más que ella, además su pequeño Kouhai estaba realmente enamorado de esa niña, y ella de él. No podía comportarse así, era egoísta.

- Tenemos que irnos ahora si querés que lleguemos a tiempo, la moto de Niou no tiene gasolina. – dijo Bunta esquivando la mirada de la niña.

- Sí – dijo ella y le índico que saliera de la habitación para cambiarse.

* * *

En las canchas del Rikkaidai solo había dos personas esa tarde.

- Kirihara, te faltan 20 vueltas a las canchas, 100 abdominales y 50 lagartijas – le decía Jackal – y termina rápido que quiero ir a ver a Yukimura –buchou.

Termino en 30 minutos más y se fue a duchar. Al salir Jackal lo estaba esperando.

- Acaba de pasar el colectivo que va a Tokio, debemos esperar un rato – y así lo hicieron, 10 minutos más tarde pasó el bus, se subieron y comenzaron a charlar de tenis. Entraron en el hospital, y cuando llegaban a la azotea, Kirihara vio a Tachibana y Fuji ¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos? Decidió ir a averiguar

Apenas entró a la habitación, el chico de cabello parado de Seigaku entro junto a la pequeña hermana de Tachibana. Ese tal Momo-chan es era muy irritable, y Fuji-san era realmente despiadado, su cara amable era solo una máscara, era tan despiadado como él mismo. Y ese insulto del final no lo podía pasar por alto, por supuesto que no, "¡Fuji-san, has llegado demasiado lejos!" pensó y se retiró. Llegando a la escalera se cruzo con una cara muy familiar.

- Kirihara-kun, ¿podemos habar? – le preguntó la pequeña Ryuzaki con timidez.

- Sí, ¿Por qué no? Mi sempai estaba apurado ¿Verdad Jackal? – Kuwahara asintió y se retiró - ¿Qué sucede?

- Quiero saber porque - dijo de manera cortante.

- Porque… - pidió que continuara.

- Porque un día somos amigos y al otro me desprecia, porque un día sos amable y al otro maltratas a las personas.

- No se – miró hacia otro lado – supongo que tengo problemas para controlar la furia.

- A mi me gustaba estar con vos, esas tardes que salíamos a pasear, desearía que me hubieses enseñado tenis – dijo acercándose tímidamente.

- Igual a mi, pero es demasiado peligroso…

- Yo se que podes controlarlo, yo se que podes ganarle a Fuji-sempai sin sacar ese monstruo que te controla. – dijo ahora más cerca.

- Eso es imposible, estoy en individuales 2, Seigaku tendría que ganar alguno de los primeros tres partidos – dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Estas diciendo que Seigaku no podría ganar ni un solo partido sin ayuda?

- No lo malinterpretes, pero no creo que Seigaku tenga la oportunidad, son los jugadores más fuertes los que están en esos partidos.

- Pero yo quiero ver si podes controlarte, quiero que volvamos a salir – se acercó mucho y se paró en puntas de pie para acercarse al rostro de Kirihara, cosa que no logro, pero el chico pudo notar que su a liento olía igual a los chicles que comía todo el tiempo Bunta. ¿Sería posible que Sakuno estuviera chantajeando a Rikkaidai para que su instituto ganara el torneo? ¿O sería verdad eso de que solo quería que reprimiera a su demonio y así estar juntos? Él la quería mucho, pero no podía dejar que esa niña se le riera en la cara al engañarlo de esa manera.

- ¿Se lo pediste a Bunta? – Pregunto – porque si es así estoy seguro de que uasaste la misma técnica de acercarte para chantajearlo, pero a él le diste un beso – La niña se alejó de repente, se puso colorada, bajo la vista y retoco los labios "eso es lo que pensé", Kirihara le dio la espalda y subió las escaleras. Tendría que halar con Marui-sempai sobre eso.

* * *

**Espero que haya gustado… recibo cualquier tipo de comentario, pero por favor dejen! Lo que sea, aunque sea "hola" o "estuvo espantoso" o "."**

**Bueno, hoy empezó el mundial de futbol, suerte para todos, pero por ahora yo hincho por mi pais ¡Vamos Argentina!**

**Otra cosa, hay un fanfic ryosaku que leí el año pasado y me gusto mucho, el otro día lo quise leer de vuelta, pero no lo encontré. Se trata de que Sakuno pierde a sus padres y para que su a buela no se quede con la fortuna la hacen casar con Ryoma, los dos tocan el piano. Realmente quisiera leerla de nuevo y el que me pueda ayudar le agradecería mucho.**

**Ahora me despido. Saludos, suerte en lo que estén haciendo.**

**Caroline**


	10. ¿Que digo?

**Bueno, estoy devuelta, lo cual parece casi imposible, hace un mes casi no aparezco por acá. **

**Bueno, he vuelto, la cosa es que ya tenía escrito el capitulo, pero no tenía ganas de subirlo a la computadora. Pero me agarraron ganas ayer y empecé (Es que por día tengo solo una hora y media para estar)**

**Por fin termine y espero que les guste, si es así dejen comentarios, que no cuesta nada decir me gusta o no.**

**Bue, saludos y que lo disfruten…**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: ¿Qué digo?**

"Intenta acercarte para que pueda ver la tristeza de tus ojos" le había dicho "Toma algo para comer" y le había dado un chicle. Nota para la próxima: No dejar que Bunta aconseje.

- ¿Saku-chan, estas bien? – Le preguntó su amiga – ¿querés que avise a la profesora?

- No, estoy bien, solo un poco…

- ¿Cansada? ¿Triste?... ¿Enamorada? – la interrumpió Tomoka.

- Supongo que u poco de cada uno – suspiro.

- Ryuzaki, ¿algo que quiera compartir con la clase? – le dijo la profesora de matemática - ¿No? Entonces preste atención.

Y así paso la hora, y las horas, que para la niña de trenzas fueron eternos.

"¡Por fin libertad!" exclamó para sus adentros al sonar el timbre de fin de clases, y se dirigió para la casa.

En otro lugar, charlaban dos… se podría decir que algo así como amigos.

- ¿Qué te pidió Ryuzaki?

- ¿Saku-chan? No me pidió nada, solo quería hablar con vos y me llamo para hacer una cita, ya que tienes una agenda muy apretada y…

- ¡Basta, Marui-sempai! ¿Qué es lo que Ryuzaki quería que hagas en el torneo?

- Ya te lo dije, para el torneo no me pidió nada, solo quería hablar con vos. Yo la fui a buscar al campamento en el que ella estaba…

- ¿Un campamento? Esa es la historia más…

- ¡No interrumpas enano…! – dijo Bunta enojado con su kouhai.

- Y hablando de enanos… - Kirihara se rió por lo bajo, cosa que hizo enfadaran más al pelirrosado, pero la gota que revalso el vaso fue cuando Akaya revolvió el cabello de su sempai, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

- ¡Si querés que te diga la verdad de lo que Sakuno estuvo pasando todo este tiempo gracias a lo que vos hiciste, bien, sino, requiero que te apartes de mi vista! – dijo dándose la vuelta ofendido… El pelinegro atónito, lo observó con detenimiento durante unos segundos.

- Lo siento, Marui-sempai, desearía que me contara la razón de porque Ryuzaki en el día de ayer intentó convencerme de que me enfrentara a Fuji Shuusuke sin recurrir a mi demonio, haciendo esto acercándose tanto a mi cara que pude oler el aliento que olía uno de sus espantosos chicles – todo esto lo dijo tan serio, con tono burlón y con una media reverencia, con lo que Bunta no sabía si llorar, contestar de la misma manera, decirle la verdad o simplemente ignorarlo. Decidió terminar de contarle la historia.

- La fui a buscar al campamento. La gasolina de la moto de Niou se termino, por lo que me tuve que quedar la noche. Ella me hizo una cama en la misma habitación. Sin querer, cuando ella se tropezó al querer entregarme algo de comida, nos besamos… - hizo una pausa para ver la expresión del ojiesmeralda, pero al parecer no hizo ningún gesto, solo la mirada se le torno más triste - … luego, tipo cuatro de la mañana, nos levantamos y fuimos caminando hasta el hospital. En el camino yo le dije que se acerque a vos lo suficiente como para que puedas ver el dolor en sus ojos y luego le di un chicle porque tenía hambre.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó perplejo Kirihara - ¿No te pidió que perdieras algún partido?

- No, solo quiere pasarla con vos, quiere demostrarte que sí podes controlar tu demonio para estar con ella – le dijo con total sinceridad y colocándole una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Qué hacen, noviecitas? – Niou apareció de detrás de un árbol.

- Nada que te incumba. – dijo el pelirrosado.

- En realidad – comenzó Kirihara – desearía que me ayuden a jugar contra Fuji-san en el torneo de Kantou.

- ¿Perder un partido por el mocoso? – Niou se dirigió a Bunta.

- No, no, pedile a alguien más.

- P-pero, pensé que me iban a ayudar, es decir, son sempais favoritos – intentó convencerlos.

- Lo siento, chico, pero nosotros jugamos dobles, la decisión no la tomamos a la ligera, es una decisión en equipo, Yagyuu y yo, y a ninguno le gusta perder, y mucho menos a propósito.

- Cierto, Akaya, Jackal me sigue en todas las travesuras que hago, pero últimamente esta de un humor de perros, si se lo pido me va a decir que no. – ambos se fueron.

Kirihara no sabía que hacer, que era lo que realmente quería. Si Marui le estaba diciendo la verdad, que tenía que convencerse que no podía enfrentar a Fuji, o hacerse casi a sí mismo y demostrarse que podía controlar a su demonio convenciendo a sus sempais de que lo dejen jugar.

Optó por la primera. Entonces se puesto a pensar, ¿Por qué era así en los partidos? Su demonio había aparecido por primera vez, cuando el año anterior había jugado contra Sanada, pero no era eso… pensó, pensó durante las prácticas, de camino a su casa, incluso cuando eran ya las once e intentaba dormir. ¿Cuándo era que había comenzado a comportarse así durante los partidos? ¡Claro! El día en que hirió a Sakuno sus sempais le prohibieron jugar en el torneo, y juntar las bochas con los de primero, entonces durante un mes obtuvo tanta rabia que… no, tampoco era eso, ¿a quien quería engañar? Extrañaba a Sakuno, y no se perdonaba por lo que le había hecho, pero en vez de lastimarse a sí mismo, castigaba a los demás por lo que había ocasionado.

Saltó de su cama y busco su teléfono de entre todas las cosas de su escritorio. Buscó el número de la niña y la llamó.

- ¿Hola? – se escucho del otro lado. Pero Kirihara se quedo mudo, ¿Qué podría decir? – Hola – repitió la voz.

- Hola, ¿Ryuzaki? – Dijo – soy yo.

- Generalmente cuando alguien responde y simplemente dice hola y el otro dice soy yo, el primero no tiene idea de quien esta hablando, así que… - colgó, esa no era Sakuno, era su abuela, ¿Por qué tenia el numero de la abuela en su móvil? Decidió llamar a alguien más ¿Quién tenía el número de la niña? Sí, él era el único. Le llamó.

- ¿A quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora de la noche? – Atendió una voz, esta vez si era la que esperaba.

- si no me equivoco, Marui-sempai, te presentaste a las dos de la mañana en la cas de Jackal, y además rompiste una ventana. – dijo Akaya en tono burlón.

- ¿vos sabes que tenés razón? – Dijo avergonzado Bunta - ¿Qué necesitas?

- Necesito el número de Sa… Ryuzaki, su abuela atendió el que tengo de ella.

- Te lo mando por mensaje, no me lo se de memoria.

- Bien, espero. – dice Kirihara, sabiendo que su sempai mentía y corto. A los cinco minutos tenía el número. Marco y nuevamente le atendieron, pero esta vez era Sakuno.

- Hola – dijo somnolienta – ¿Kirihara-kun? – "¿Cómo sabe que soy yo?".

- Hola, Ryuzaki – y agregó – quería hablar con vos sobre lo que pasó ayer a la tarde y disculparme por como te trate. Marui-sempai me explico todo y…

- Solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos – lo interrumpió – pero si vos no querés aceptar que podes controlarte, tenés que probarte.

- ¿Entonces me perdonas de cómo te trate? ¿Podemos vernos mañana? – preguntó con animo.

- Por supuesto que sí. Aunque a mi abuela le no le agrade mucho que nos volvamos a juntar, por eso razón tenés que intentar no golpear a nadie, ¡Por favor! – dijo en tono suplicante y riéndose la pequeña.

- Como lo desea, y creo saber como… ¿Nos vemos mañana, entonces?

- Anda más temprano y nos vemos en el café – del otro lado del teléfono, Akaya escuchó un gritó enojado y la niña colgó rápidamente.

Se recostó en su cama pensando en todo lo que arreglaría, solo debía pedirle a uno de sus sempais que perdiera, Niou y Yagyuu no lo harían,… Bunta y Jackal, no tampoco, Jackal se había enfadado… Así que solo quedaba… Yanagi, iba a ser difícil, pero estaba seguro de que su sempai aceptaría, después de todo, sus intenciones era muy b… bien, bastante buenas.

Durante un largo rato estuvo pensando la forma de pedirle a su sempai que perdiera contra su compañero de dobles de la infancia, y entonces se durmió.

Su sueño fue realmente extraño. Estaba en una cancha de tenis, frente a él estaba Fuji, jugaban, Kirihara, según el tablero, iba ganando. De repente todo se derrumbó, literalmente, el cielo, la gente, incluso la cancha se esfumo, solo estaban él y Fuji, pero entonces el castaño cambió de forma, su cabello se oscureció y despeino, sus ojos se abrieron y tornaron verdes inyectados en sangre, su oponente no era Fuji Shuusuke, era él mismo, Kirihara Akaya. Se observó asustado, su reflejo no mostraba debilidad alguna, solo miraba con expresión burlona.

La cancha volvió a aparecer y comenzaron a jugar. El contrincante era muy fuerte, le llevaba demasiada ventaja. En una de esas jugadas, la cual Akaya no supo como llegó, el oponente golpeo fuerte en la rodilla, fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que sucedía, el Kirihara Akaya que tenía enfrente no era otro más que sí mismo en posesión del demonio. Este comenzó a atacar de tal forma que Kirihara era golpeado reiteradas veces en la misma pierna, tenía miedo, no quería seguir jugando, pero no podía escapar. Entonces un grito lo despertó.

Se despertó de golpe, tenía el cuerpo agotado y bañado en sudor, miró el reloj de su mesa de luz. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, se tendría que levantar en cuatro horas, mejor sería que descansara un poco para el partido contra Fuji.

Sonó su alarma. La observó durante diez minutos, hasta que recordó lo que debía hacer. Saltó de la cama, tirando las sabanas y se entró a duchar. Estuvo más de lo normal en la bañera, cuando salió ya eran las nueve. Se secó y se miró en el espejo de baño. Su cara estaba demacrada, tenía los ojos hundidos y con ojeras muy marcadas, las arrugas de la frente estaban muy marcadas. Aplastó su cabello, pero se despeino nuevamente. Volvió a su cuarto y se vistió con el uniforme.

Se dirigió a la cocina, en la que su madre le preguntó sorprendida porque tan temprano. Miró la hora, eran las nueve y diez, y respondió:

- Debemos juntarnos más temprano hoy con el equipo – su madre le sirvió el desayuno. – Chau, mamá – dijo en cuanto termino de comer – deséame suerte – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Su madre sorprendida por esta actitud lo abrazó, cosa que hizo ruborizar al chico. Lo soltó y se alejó. Observó con detenimiento a su hijo, estaba prolijamente vestido con su uniforme de titular amarillo oro, lo único que desentonaba con esa pulcritud era su cabeza, porque además de verse demacrado, tenía el cabello tan despeinado como siempre. Intentó acomodarlo, Akaya nunca se peinaba – ¡Mamá! – Se quejó su hijo, pero la mujer no desistió, y pudo aplastarlo – es imposible – el cabello volvió a levantarse.

- Nunca pude peinarte, tampoco a tu padre, son iguales – beso a Kirihara y fue a ordenar la mesa. Akaya busco sus cosas y se puso los zapatos en el vestíbulo. Al pararse se miró de nuevo en el espejo y se toco el cabello, era imposibles de acomodar.

Mientras esperaba el bus comenzó a repasar lo que le diría a su sempai, al igual que en el viaje de ida.

Al llegar a las canchas vio una pequeña figura que observaba las personas jugar. Se acerco por detrás y le tapó los ojos preguntando "¿Quién soy?", pero la respuesta no fue lo que esperaba, ya que la niña no era Sakuno, y sabía artes marciales, con lo que el ojiesmeralda termino en el suelo.

- ¡Kirihara-san! – Esa voz, era la de la hermana de Tachibana - ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Acaso ahora querés agradarme? Porque eso nunca… - se interrumpió al ver que una niña se acercaba al muchacho y le preguntaba si estaba bien. - ¿Saku-chan? ¿Por qué…? – no pudo terminar la pregunta.

- Hola Ann-chan – dijo con una sonrisa la niña. Ayudando a levantarse al pelinegro. - ¿Vinieron a ver la final? – Kirihara observo a Sakuno y luego a la pequeña Tachibana.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen?

- Es una historia larga, después te la cuento.

- P-pero… - insistió Ann. Sakuno suspiró y dijo:

- Kirihara-kun y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo, nos separamos y ahora estamos recordando viejos tiempos. – Los chicos de segundo la observaron y luego se miraron entre sí con asco.

- Tenemos que irnos – le recordó Kirihara quitando la vista de la castaña.

- Cierto, nos vemos, Ann-chan – Sakuno saludó a la chica y se fueron hacia el café, en donde se encontraba Renji hablando con Sanada sobre las formaciones y tácticas por medio de datos, y bla, bla, bla.

- Etto…- interrumpió Kirihara, los mayores lo miraron con detenimiento, pero no pudieron evitar observar a la niña que su kouhai llevaba de la mano – Sanada-fokubuchou, podría hablar con Yanagi-sempai, a solas – los jugadores de Rikkaidai se miraron por un momento, pero luego Sanada se levantó, tomó a la niña del hombro, y a pesar de las protestas de esta, salieron del lugar.

- ¿Bien? – le invitó su sempai.

* * *

Llevaban media hora allí dentro, ¿Qué estarían hablando? ¿Por qué Kirihara no había querido que se quedara a escuchar?

Sanada la observaba mientras tomaba la gaseosa que él mismo había comprado, cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa. Sus ojos mostraban curiosidad, y tal vez enfado, ¿Por qué Sanada se había enojado con ella? Que supiera no había hecho nada malo.

- ¿Por qué te sigues viendo con Akaya? – Sakuno sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza produciendo un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- N-no lo s-se – se encogió de hombros – me g-gusta es-tar c-con él – observó que el mayor intensificó la mirada ¿Acaso no estaba conforme con la respuesta?

- Veo que Akaya no pierde su tiempo. – Sakuno lo observó confusa ¿Qué habría querido decir? Al ver su error, Genichirou agregó – con el tenis como fanatismo se pierden muchísimas oportunidades de la vida. – volvieron a hacer silencio.

* * *

- ¿Entonces, quedó así el plan?

- Depende de como vayan los primeros partidos.

- Ok – dijo y se fue.

* * *

**Si les gusto, ya saben, comenten, si no les guste, también, así puedo corregirlo para la próxima, porque es lo bueno de esta página, puedo recibir las ideas de demás escritoras o personas que les gusta mucho leer y saben de poder seguir mejorando con cada capitulo.**

**Nota sobre la historia: no todo es lo que parece, no se preocupen si no enteinden esta frase, en el capitulo que sigue lo voy a explicar en la historia.**

**A otro tema, Que lástima lo de los países americanos en el mundial! Ahora a alentar con todo a Uruguay que es el único que quedó en semis (Perdón, es que me gusta el futbol, pero no hablo de eso, solo en los mundiales, es decir, cada cuatro años, así que no se preocupen)**

**Ahora sí, saludos a todos lo que leen esta historia que salio de algún lugar de mi mente y perdonen las personalidades OCC de los personajes en diferentes partes del capitulo y si ven alguna falta de ortografía también.**


	11. El inicio de la guerra

**Bueno, he vuelto, el fin de semana no pude pasarla historia porque… fue mi cumple, entonces no tuve tiempo.**

**Pero acá traigo el nuevo capitulo. Con respecto a la aclaración del final del capitulo anterior, la primera parte de este explica que no dijeron quienes pensaban que eran sino otros! ¿?**

**Bueno, no importa, espero que disfruten del capi!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11:**** El inicio de la guerra**

- No Akaya. A Fuji-san lo llaman el tensai de Seigaku y el niño que jugara contra Sanada, es famoso por evolucionar en cada partido. Seria mejor que no nos arriesguemos en perder ninguno de los encuentros, aunque luego parezca fácil. – Kirihara estaba decepcionado, llevaba media hora intentando convencer a su sempai de que le dejara jugar contra Fuji, pero este se lo negaba.

- Pero… - insistió.

- No, y si no querés que se lo diga a Genichirou, no insistas – Renji se levantó del asiento y salió del café.

El chico de ojos esmeralda se quedó sentado con la cabeza entre los brazos y medio-recostado sobre la mesa. Escucho, entonces, que alguien entro, no se molestó en mirar. Sintió como unas delgadas manos se apoyaban en su espalda. Levantó la mirada y vio como Sakuno se sentaba a su lado y lo observaba con esos enormes ojos fuego. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

- Falta una hora para que lleguen los titulares, ¿querés que vayamos a caminar? – Akaya asintió ante las dulces palabras de la niña.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Su prima le había preparado un gran desayuno, su fastidioso padre le había estado molestando. Lo único que quería era que no fueran a la final, sería humillante mostrar al hombre en público, y Nanako no debía conocer al contrincante, ella había hecho la secundaria en Rikkaidai y seguramente conocía a los de tercero.

Salió de su casa para llegar justo juntó al colectivo, pero al parecer a Momoshiro se le había atrasado el reloj.

* * *

-¡Saku-chan! – escucho por detrás. Kikumaru se acercaba corriendo, pero se freno de golpe - ¿Qué haces con Kirihara-kun? – dijo sorprendido.

- Es que… - se excusó, soltando su mano de la de su compañero – M-me perdí y m-me est-taba ayu-dando a b-buscarlos.

- Tu habuela te esta buscando – la tomó del brazo y la llevó volando, literalmente Sakuno se elevaba del suelo por la velocidad de su sempai. Al llegar con el resto del equipo, Eiji le entregó, algo sonrojado, su chaqueta del uniforme del colegio. - ¿Podrías usarlo cuando juguemos?

- H-ha – Sakuno tomó la prenda que le ofrecía y se la puso - ¿Y T-tomo-chan?

- Le entregó su uniforme Oishi, de hecho Tomo-chan tuvo la idea de los uniformes.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó mientras se abrochaba el uniforme de Kikumaru. Entonces, justo antes de que preguntara algo más, Eiji desapareció de su vista y ella aprovecho para alejarse.

* * *

- ¡O-chibi! – grito Kikumaru, tomándolo por la espalda en un gran abrazo, que casi lo asfixia, de no ser que Oishi y los demás se acercaran, el chico no tendría la suerte de estar aún vivo y respirado.

- Ryoma-kun, ¿Sabes donde están Momoshiro y Kaidou? – le preguntó con esa irritante sonrisa Fuji.

- Solo he visto a Momo-sempai, no llegó al bus conmigo. – contestó con indiferencia el de primero.

Todos se observaron y fueron a buscar a su sensei, y cuando digo todos, me refiero a TODOS menos los de segundo y, por supuesto, Ryoma.

Así que mientras "todos" buscaba la forma de no entrar en pánico y buscar una nueva pareja de dobles, y luego de que Kawamura se fuera, dejando a todos con el corazón en la garganta, puesto que quedaban solo diez minutos para entregar la lista con los partidos. Echizen se fue a comprar una PONTA y a acostar en alguna raíz de árbol alejado de todo ese barullo.

En el camino se choco con un niño de Seigaku con… ¿largas trenzas? ¿Ryuzaki?

- G-gomen – dijo dándose la vuelta, pero al darse vuelta se sonrojó.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas si fue él quien te chocó? – dijo un adolescente detrás de ella.

- Kirihara-san.

- Ryoma-kun, e-estábamos ha-hablando. – se excusó la niña con el rostro aún más colorado. El chico de Rikkaidai hizo que se diera vuelta y lo mirara.

- ¿Es verdad lo que decís? Vamos a ver si funciona. – Akaya corrió a Sakuno y se paró frente a Ryoma, se agacho hasta quedar a su misma altura.

Echizen si entender observó los ojos de Kirihara, eran verdes, más que verde, eran esmeralda, como la piedra preciosa que tenía su madre en el anillo de compromiso. Los ojos estaban llenos de misterio, esos ojos ocultaban algo, algo realmente malo, un secreto que si se debelaba nadie sabría lo que luego ocurriría. ¿O acaso era todo mentira? El punto que observaba, ese verde intenso, mostró algo más, Lugo más, y más. Era algo adictivo saber que más mostrarían esos ojos, era hipnotizante, no podía quitar la vista, eran llamativos… entonces se dio cuenta de lo que el chico le había dicho a Sakuno, pero era tarde, todo se oscureció, no pudo estar más en pie, cayó al suelo, pero nunca llegó a sentirlo. Lo único se sentía eran los llamados de Sakuno. Solo podía escuchar.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Kikumaru al ver a Sakuno junto a Kirihara, quien sostenía a un inconciente Ryoma - ¡O-chibi! ¿Estas bien? – preguntó al acercarse el chico.

- Eiji-kun, no grites en mi oído – se quejó la pequeña Ryuzaki.

- Lo siento, Saku-chan – se disculpó el chico-gato.

- Estaba probando un trucó que me enseño mi buchou, y que al parecer funcionó. – explicó el morocho. Mientras Echizen se sentaba en el lugar – no te muevas muy rápido.

- ¿Eso es verdad Saku-chan? – Preguntó el pelirrojo exasperado y sacudiendo de los hombros a la chica.

- S-sí – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y algo mareada. Kirihara, al ver esto, saltó sobre el muchacho para que soltara a Ryuzaki.

- La estas lastimando – tironeaba.

- ¿…? – se concentro nuevamente Eiji y soltó a la pequeña, quien se tambaleó y de no ser que Ryoma estuviera allí, habría caído al suelo.

- ¿Comiste algo esta mañana? – pregunto directamente el príncipe, ella negó con la cabeza y él la sentó con delicadeza en el piso. – Ten – dijo ofreciéndole el resto de su _Ponta_ – esto te hará mejorar.

Los chicos que habían estado peleando, dejaron de hacerlo al ver como Sakuno tomaba de una lata, mientras Ryoma la observaba con una mano en la espalada y la otra… ¿en su rodilla?

- ¿Qué sucede? – Apareció Sanada de la nada.

- Es q-que…- se excusó Kirihara.

- Volvé al punto de reunión, tenemos que hablar.

- H-hai – El pelinegro hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue corriendo, su sempai lo siguió, pero caminando.

- ¿Saku-chan? – dijo Eiji preocupado y agachándose, acción que hizo que Ryoma se alejara de la niña, avergonzado, quedando arrodillado a unos metros con la gorra tapándole la cara.

Sakuno intentó pararse, pero al hacerlo se le nublo la vista y tuvo que sentarse de vuelta. El pelirrojo sonrió y la levantó al mejor estilo boda, haciendo que la niña se ruborizara, y la llevó de nuevo junto al equipo, que ahora estaba completamente reunido.

Sumire, preocupada por su nieta hizo un gran escándalo para que alguien fuera a buscar algo para que comiera la de largas trenzas.

- En vez de eso yo diría que le diera de tomar un poco de mi jugo especial – dijo Inui.

- ¿Acaso estas loco? Lo que queremos es reanimarla, no matarla.

- Etto… Ryuzaki-sensei – dijo avergonzado Kawamura – yo tengo algo de sushi en la camioneta de mi padre.

- Tráela, Takashi.

- ¡Hai!

- Oishi, anda a entregar la lista, ya estamos listos.

* * *

La final del torneo de Kanto comenzara en unos momentos – dijo la voz del parlante, mientras los jugadores ingresaban a las canchas. Sakuno estaba pensando si seria bueno entrar a las gradas, o quedarse a dar unas vueltas por ahí, pero su amiga Tomoka la arrastró hasta donde se encontraban los trillizos del Segaku, que estaban al lado de los periodistas de la revista Pro-Tennis. La niña observó alrededor, Rikkaidai estaba cubriendo la mayoría de los asientos, e incluso había porristas. "Hacen demasiado escándalo solo por la final" escuchó a Bunta. Mientras observaba todos los rostros de las animadoras del equipo contrario, "son muy bonitas" pensó con un poco de celos, notó que todo había quedado en silencio, y al observar la cancha, vio que Oishi estaba petrificado y Sanada con la boca abierta, al igual que todo mundo en el campo, incluso Ryoma.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó en un susurro a su amiga.

- Oishi-san gritó: "Nosotros venceremos" – le contestó, también en un susurro. Sakuno también se sorprendió, pero al ver que el ambiente se tranquilizó, ella hizo lo mismo.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

El primer partido comenzó. Kirihara observaba como sus sempais perdían sus dos primero juegos, "Típico, pensó bostezando, Marui-sempai no perderá"… Y no lo hizo, por poco. El Seigaku era bueno, a pesar de que no demuestren una buena disciplina, tenían buenos jugadores que peleaban cada punto como si fuera el último. Sakuno tenía razón, sería una lucha equilibrada, pero… ellos triunfarían.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Bunta y Jackal habían ido a tomar agua, había sido un partido duro, esos dos chicos de segundo habían demostrado estar a su nivel, pero no el suficiente tiempo.

El amante de los dulces metió su cabeza bajo la canilla de agua fría, intentando que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas y delirar. Cuando creyó que se había recuperase del mareo, levantó lentamente su cabeza, para encontrarse con una figura conocida a lo lejos "¿Podría ser? No, es imposible" se dijo a sí mismo, pero al darse vuelta la chica, descubrió que no estaba loco:

- ¿Nanako? – Murmuró - ¡Jackal! ¡Es Nanako-san! – le dijo a su compañero de dobles, pero cuando este miró al lugar señalado, la chica se había ido.

- Los dulces te están afectando, Bunta – le dijo el brasilero, tocándole el hombro y volviendo a las canchas. El pelirrosado se sacudió la cabeza "Estoy viendo cosas, debería dejar de comer tantos dulces, pensó dubitativo y con una mano en la barbilla como pensando, no, mejor no". Y salió corriendo tras Kuwahara.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

- ¿El partido se esta poniendo interesante? – Preguntó Bunta a Kirihara, que no quitaba los ojos de la delicada figura que estaba en las gradas contrarias - ¡Hey! ¡Pequeñín! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Tu sempai preferido te esta hablando.

- ¡Marui-sempai! ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? – Dijo el pelinegro, al notar que su mayor había volcado agua congelada por debajo de la remera en su espalda - ¡No se ria! ¡No es gracioso!

- Estoy seguro de que si esto no te sacó de quicio, nada lo va a hacer, a pesar de que no jue…

- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER, OISHI! – se escucho desde la cancha, interrumpiendo la conversación. Al parecer ese chico pelirrojo había caído en la trampa de Niou, era algo que simplemente no se podía evitar. El compañero de Kikumaru intentaba calmarlo.

Akaya dejo de prestar atención al partido, ya era imposible que Seigaku ganase con esa puntuación. Buscó a su sempai, que ya se había cambiado para jugar. Se le acercó:

-¿Yanagi-sempai? – pregunto en forma de ruego.

- Kikumaru es actualmente en segundo mejor en concentración en Seigaku, si él se quiebra con un truco así de Niou, supongo que podría simular perder, pero si hago esto, hay un 60% de posibilidades de perder el campeonato. – Kirihara bajo la vista, esa era la respuesta de su superior, no. Hizo una reverencia y se disculpó:

- Siento que haya tenido que pensar en mis problemas.

* * *

¿Qué le sucedía? Él no era así, ¿Qué le importaba que Sakuno tuviera la ropa de Kikumaru? ¿Qué le importaba que Sakuno se la pasara el tiempo con Kirihara? No era su problema, meses antes sí, pero ahora… pero al verla tan débil, tan frágil, vio lo que por ese tiempo se había escondido a sí mismo. Por eso mismo la había acompañado cuando estuvo mal. La indiferencia que mostraba siempre tal vez era confundirse aún más, ¿Por qué dejó que alguien le ganara de esa forma?

- Juego y partido, Rikkaidai – estas palabras le hicieron volver en sí y descubrir la razón, amaba el tenis más que nada en el mundo, y lo que ansiaba era ser numero uno en el mundo, no se podía dejar engañar por una niña… pero, esa niña es diferente.

* * *

Ryoma sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a pensar con claridad, vio a la cancha. ¿La Golden pair había perdido? Observó a sus compañeros de equipo, y sí, ahora todo estaba en manos de Inui-

Inui estaba completamente derrotado, queria terminar el partido de aquella vez, ¿¡Que va! Era imposible que llegaran a ese puntaje. Así que dejo que lo hiciera, sino, ¿Qué gracia tenia un partido como ese?

Llegaron al 5-4, ¿Qué tal si llegaban al tie break? Buena idea, jugar hasta hartarse.

Todo salió según lo planeado, iban 37 (OP: creo) puntos cada uno, llevaban más de media hora, tiempo de terminar. Antes de sacar, observó a su alrededor. Primero vio a la nieta de Ryuzaki, se veía asustada y con emoción en sus ojos. Por otro lado había unos ojos esmeralda, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, Akaya estaba sentado cerca de Jackal, quien media el tiempo. Volvió a concentrarse en la cancha, pero esa pareja le impedía pensar con claridad. Miró nuevamente a su kouhai, y lo decidió.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

- Juego y partido, Seigaku – por una parte eso era malo, pero por la otra podría enfrentarse a Fuji.

- Genichirou, he perdido – escucho que su sempai le decía al subcapitan, y este levantó la mano. Kirihara saltó de su asiento para caer justo entre sus dos superiores y colocó su raqueta en el trayecto que hizo el brazo.

- Sanada-fokuboucho, no se preocupe y deje todo en mis manos, o mejor dicho, mi raqueta – Akaya se comportó como si lo hubiera dicho en posesión de su demonio, lo que confundió a su sempai, quien dejó que Renji se retirara de la cancha sin castigo.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odian? Dejen su comentario donde dice "**_**review this chapter**_**" Aunque hablando en serio ¡quiero que comenten! (que molesta) pero es que yo subo los capitulos, nadie comenta, y yo sigo escribiendo, ¿quien sabe si leen o no?**

**Pero esta vez van a tener que comentar por que quiero hacer una votación general para saber la opinión popular… ¿QUIEN GANA ESTE ENCUENTRO? ¿LES PARECE QUE LO HAGA FUJI, QUIEREN QUE RYOMA LLEVA A SEIGAKU A LA GLORIA? ¿O QUE KIRIHARA OBTENGA EL CAMPEONATO, HACIENDO ASI QUE LOGRE SU VICTORIA SIN UTILIZAR AL DEMONIO?**

**Jeje, que mala escritora, pidiendo que elijan ustedes, pero bueno, ¡es una forma de que comenten!**

**Espero que disculpen las faltas de ortografía o las personalidades medio OCC, principalmente de Ryoma.**

**Saludos y ¡felices vacaciones de invierno! Yo recién las empiezo.**


	12. Un duro enfrentamiento

**¡Eh aquí yo! Jaja, no mentira. Sí, volví después de tres semanas para dejarles un nuevo capitulo Y agradecerles sus comentarios. Gracias, me gustaron mucho.**

**Realmente espero que les guste por que me esmere mucho para terminarlo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Un duro enfrentamiento.**

_- ¿Entonce quedo así el plan?_

_- Depende como sean los primeros partidos._

_- OK – dijo y se alejó._

* * *

Entre el publico había muchísimos de las escuelas que Seigaku había enfrentado en los regionales y el torneo de Kantou. Entre ellas Rokkaku, St. Rudolph, Hyoutei y Fudomine (NA, son todas las que me acuerdo)

Rokkaku de un lado observando cada movimiento de ambos competidores. Impresionados de cómo Rikkaidai había podido vencer en dobles a Seigaku, además, impresionados por el siguiente enfrentamiento: el as de segundo de Rikkai, quien era conocido como el bravucón del torneo; y el tensai de Seigaku, quien todo que lo conocía decía que su comportamiento era digno de la realeza. En resumen: el demonio contra el ángel (no en referencia al titulo).

St. Rudolph también observaba desde las gradas. Mizuki protestando que él no se enfrentaría a Shuusuke, y Yuuta respondiéndole. Al llegar la mayor de los Fuji, el chico de tercero dejo sus palabras de queja, para convertirlas en palabras "románticas" o "para enamorar", según él, que claro, no funcionaron.

En las rejas estaban parados los de Hyoutei; Jirou estaba impresionado porque vería jugar a uno de sus ídolos (de esta no hay mucho que contar). Y…

Fudomine se había colocado del lado de Seigaku, era la escuela más penetrada en la competencia, ya que había perdido contra ambas. Sentían un gran rencor contra Rikkaidai, puesto que uno de sus jugadores había herido a su capitán, y ese jugador no era otro que Kirihara Akaya. Ann Tachibana y Kamio Akira se miraron por unos segundos para luego salir de la cancha.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Kirihara se paró en el lugar de saque. Se sentía un poco asustado, esa sería la primera vez en… mucho tiempo que no jugaría con su demonio. Pico la bocha con su mano izquierda, la paró y observó a Fuji, se veía extraño con el viento revolviéndole el cabello, la picó nuevamente, se concentro, pero en medio de todo ese silencio se oyó la insoportable amiga de Sakuno "será el enfrentamiento entre un ángel y un demonio". Akaya rió para sus adentros, esa niña no sabía nada de lo que hablaba, ¡pensaba que Shuusuke era un ángel! Sí que tenia que aprender sobre ese chico, no era más que una cara bonita con pensamientos siniestros (NA, por favor, las fanáticas de Fuji no me odien por decir eso, es uno de mis personajes preferidos también). Dejo de picar la pelota, se preparo para el saque, la tiro al aire y en el momento en que comenzó a bajar, dio un pequeño salto y le pegó con un pequeño roce hacia abajo y un costado, un pequeño movimiento de muñeca que le llevó años perfeccionar, y un saque twist perfecto, algo que no sorprendió mucho a su contrario, ya que la devolvió con facilidad y precisión hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraba. Pero el pelinegro, ligero de pies pudo llegar y devolverla, pero antes de darse cuenta perdió el primer punto.

* * *

Bunta había salido de las gradas, no quería saber como terminaría ese encuentro. Se había sentado en un banco a comer dulces. Su padre había comprado un nuevo precioso de Argentina: el dulce de leche. Era cremoso, dulce, empalagoso… y era sano, es decir, el nombre llevaba la palabra leche, si eso era sano, no sabía lo que era, ¡eso haría aprender a Jackal de que no todo dulce es malo! Comía del envase, haciendo exclamaciones de lo delicioso que estaba, cuando…

- ¡Marui-kun! ¿Sos vos? – esa voz, le sonaba algo familiar ¿pero de donde?

- El mismo – el chico se dio vuelta y vio de quien se trataba. ¡La hermana de Yukimura! – Nanako-san, ¿Qué estas haciendo en Tokio? – la chica río con una mano en la boca.

- Marui-kun, estas… tu cara – soltó una gran carcajada y le entregó un espejo de bolso. Bunta se miró y se ruborizo hasta obtener el mismo color de su cabello. Nanako de reírse y observo con cariño a su amigo, realmente nunca iba a cambiar, alrededor de la boca tenía el marrón del dulce, e incluso un poco en la nariz, y el las mejillas, incluso en el cabellos, y el que se ruborizara lo hizo ver aún más tierno. – toma un pañuelo, aunque no creo que alcance.

- ¡Estas loca! ¡Desperdiciar el precioso de esa forma! ¡Ni en sueños! – Sacó su lengua y se limpio la cara al mejor estilo Scooby-Doo – Ya esta – la morocha lo miró estupefacta - ¿Fue demasiado? – ella asintió, pero luego rió.

- Extrañe tus locuras – le abrazó, y ambos se ruborizaron, teniendo que separarse – A mi hermanito lo operan hoy, ¿no?

- Sí, dentro de… una hora. ¿Mientras tanto, te gustaría ir a caminar? Podemos hablar.

- Pero rapidito, que mi primo también esta por jugar.

- ¿Tu primo? No hay ningún otro Yukimura, además de él en el torneo. – dijo pensativo Bunta.

- Se apellidan Echizen, es por parte de mi madre.

- ¡Oh! – y juntos caminaron por el parque, hablando de todo lo ocurrido ese año que ella se había ido.

* * *

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Fuji completamente derrotado ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese estado? Ann estaba incrédula, y Kirihara ni siquiera estaba usando su _bloodshot mode_, era él simplemente y había derrotado el _triple counter_ de Shuusuke.

Era hora de llevar a cabo su plan. Tomo su cámara, busco la foto que necesitaba y espero el descanso

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

¡Por fin! Exclamó el pelinegro para sus adentros. Miro el marcador, iban 5-4, observó a Fuji, debería estar agotado, llevaba corriendo el partido completo, pero lo único que hacia era mostrar su patética sonrisa, era irritante. Kirihara desvió la vista malhumorada, sentía la cara caliente del enojo.

- Hola, Akaya-kun – dijo una vocecita a su espalda. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con una chica de cabello corto.

- ¿Quien le dio permiso de llamarme así? – la chica sonrió.

- ¿Puedo mostrarte una foto? – le mostró una cámara.

- ¿Es necesario?

- ¡Y que necesario!

- ¡Bien! Pero solo una. – estiró la mano hacia la castaña, y observó la pantalla sin mucho interés - ¿de cuando es esta foto? – preguntó con los ojos como platos

- Mmm..., no lo recuerdo muy bien, tal vez el año pasado, tal vez ayer – río y tomo la cámara de las manos de ojiesmeralda - ¡Bye!

Kirihara estaba furioso, con Fuji, con la chica, con Sakuno, no, ella era inocente. Esa foto… había un chico castaño, ese era Shuusuke, estaba sentado en las raíces de un árbol, pero no estaba solo, junto a él, o debería decir, sentada sobre él, estaba una niña, sonreía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, (el chico le hacia cosquillas). La niña era Sakuno, estaba seguro de ello ¿Quién más tenía ese cabello tan largo? ¿Quién más tendría esas hermosas largas trenzas y ese tierno flequillo?

Llamó el árbitro para continuar el encuentro. Kirihara no se podía calmar. En esa foto Sakuno se veía feliz, con él nunca se reía así. Sentía como su demonio se intentaba apoderar de él, y lo peor de todo, no hacia nada por evitarlo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos? – le preguntó a Jackal.

- 45 minutos.

- ¿Y en cuanto tiempo operan a Yukimura-boucho?

- 15 minutos.

- Entonce me retiro – todos en los alrededores se sorprendieron, incluso Genichirou – ya demostré lo que quería, además Sanada-fokuboucho podrá ganar fácil para llegar a tiempo.

- si es así, sigue jugando, solo queda un game, y así podrán irse todos. – le retó Fuji, con esa boba sonrisa en el rostro, algo que saco de quicio a Kirihara, haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran rojos… más bien uno de ellos. Akaya estaba sorprendido. Sentía toda la fuerza y rapidez que le ofrecía el _bloodshot mode_, pero estaba conciente.

- Yo no se lo que pueda suceder, no me are cargo de las consecuencias que ocasione. Fuji-san, puedes salir lastimado ¿acaso no te importa? – le intentó convencer.

- Si pudiste hablar así, supongo que podrás controlarte durante todo el partido – Sonrió y se posicionó un el sector de espera (NA, no recuerdo como se llama). Kirihara sonrió con malicia, y lamiéndose el labio superior, hizo su knuckle serve, que por alguna extraña razón botó hacia las piernas del castaño, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso al que ejecutó el saque, haciendo que obtuviese un As.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

- Kirihara-kun – murmuró Sakuno. Estaba feliz, el chico estaba usando su demonio, pero no lastimaba a Fuji, seguía ganando, llevaba tres As seguidos, era imposible que el castaño pudiera igualarlo.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

- ¿Estas segura que le mostraste la foto correcta? – la regañaba Kamio.

- Sí, pero esta más enamorado que furioso – Se excusaba Ann. Ni siquiera lo hizo cambiar.

Pero algo ocurrió en la cancha durante era discusión.

- Ahora se me retiro – decía Akaya – Sanada terminara el encontró. No quiero jugar más.

- Vamos, es solo un punto – insistió Fuji.

- Kirihara, termina lo que comenzaste – le mandó su sub-capitan.

- ¡BIEN! – dijo, y de mala gana hizo su saque, que termino en la cara de Shuusuke.

Todo quedó en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Kirihara y la sangre que salía de la nariz del castaño.

- Fuji, ¿estas bien? – le gritaban sus compañeros corriendo hacia él.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – le decía Ryoma a Kirihara, quien no se movía.

- Y-yo – no podía hablar – N-no q-que-ria – soltó la raqueta y se arrodillo en el suelo con la cara entre las manos.

Niou se paro de su sitió para ir a socorrerlo, pero Sanada se le adelantó.

- Kirihara, el que golpea sin piedad, que juega sin darse cuenta del nivel de adversario, ¿llora porque rompió una nariz?

- No – dijo mirando a su fokuboucho, no estaba llorando, como Sanada creía, sus ojos estaban secos – falle en mi prueba.

* * *

**Bien, en realidad la última frase de Akaya decía "tengo miedo" pero no quedaba bien y se salía un poco de la historia.**

**Se habrán dado cuenta que Nanako es la hermana de Yukimura, total invención mía para ponerle "picante" a la historia en el próximo capitulo.**

**Ahora si, ¿LES GUSTO? ¿NO LES GUSTO? NO HAY PROBLEMA, PUEDEN DAR SU OPINION PRESIONANDO EL BOTON "**_**review this chapter**_**" ES LA MEJOR OPCION, quedo muy a propaganda de "**_**llame ya**_**".**

**Y por último, y no por eso menos importante: respecto a la votación del capitulo anterior… MariRyuzaki pidió que ganara Seigaku, Sakuno12 que este partido quedara en empate y eligiera yo. Así que hice lo que mi mamá recomendó, le pregunté a mis amigas del cole (casi todas fanáticas de la serie) y quedo así. Realmente espero que no se hayan molestado por eso… yo soy buenita, COF COF :-**


	13. Un viaje inolvidable

**Hola, regrese. Realmente pido disculpas por tardar tanto, pero es que no me decidía que podía pasar en el capitulo, tenía tantas ideas de lo que podía pasar en cada momento, que me fue muy difícil terminarlo.**

**Ahora me dejo de excusas y les dejo para que lean tranquilos:**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13:** **Un viaje inolvidable**

Estaba hablando con Nanako, cuando desde las canchas se oyeron gritos y exclamaciones. El muchacho había fallado, Fuji había sido lastimado.

- Debo irme – dijo enseguida Bunta – mi kouhai…

Y sin terminar palabra desapareció entre la gente que iba a ver lo que sucedía.

Kirihara estaba arrodillado cerca de Sanada, quien lo observaba enfadado. Del otro lado de la cancha estaban los titulares del Seigaku, que rodeaban a Fuji, seguramente, aunque no se veía bien quien era.

Saltó a las gradas del contrario para hablar con Sakuno, ella sabía lo que había pasado.

- Saku-chan, ¿Qué sucede?

- Kirihara-kun ganó, pero en el último saque lastimo a Fuji-sempai en la cara – le respondió algo inquieta la niña.

- Voy a ver a tu abuela – y saltó a las canchas – Ryuzaki-san, debe entender… él no quería…

- ¡Marui-kun! No vuelva a asustarme así. Y quiero que él se excuse, no quiero noticias por segundos.

- No cero que…

-Marui-sempai, no es necesario, yo lo haré – Bunta dejo que Akaya se disculpara, sorprendido, y fue a hablar con Sanada sobre Nanako.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

- Gomen, no se lo que sucedió… en serio yo no que…

- No quiero que te disculpes conmigo, quiero que lo hagas con Shusuke, es a él a quien lastimaste, no a mí.

- Pero… - dijo aún pensando en la foto – Nosotros debemos ir al hospital ¿le parece que lo llevemos?

- Mmhh, Echizen también tiene que ir… con su prima, ellos irán con ustedes.

- Hai – hizo una reverencia y fue corriendo junto al grupo del Seiagaku, para avisar a Fuji que lo llevarían al hospital. Esperaba encontrarse a los miembros del club enojados e insultándolo, pero solo vio los rostros algo serios, sí, pero lo ignoraban… eso le parecía peor.

Al fin encontró a Fuji, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con una mano en la nariz y con la otra se intentaba levantar con ayuda de Echizen.

- Siento mucho lo que pasó – hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin muchas ganas – ¿Le gustaría que lo llevemos al hospital? Nosotros debemos ir también.

- Gracias… - comenzó Fuji, pero fue interrumpido por una voz infantil.

- Yo dije que iría, un primo será operado – todos observaron a Echizen sorprendidos.

- Tu sensei dijo que ustedes vendrían con nosotros, junto a tu prima – comenzó a pelear Kirihara, pero frenó la contestación de Ryoma el chico que en la primavera los dejó pasar a la fiesta.

- Yukimira Seiichi, ¿verdad? Su capitán esta internado por una grave enfermedad, y, si no me equivoco, será operado en cinco minutos.

- S-sí – dijo Akaya sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía aquello? Nadie fuera del club de tenis de Rikkai y sus compañeros de clase, sabía lo del boucho.

- y si no me equivoco, él es tu primo – se dirigió hacia el chico de cabello verde, que estaba paralizado.

- S-sí – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

- ¡Debemos irnos! – Llegó a su lado Niou – Llegaremos tarde.

- Ellos vendrán también – Akaya señaló a Ryoma y Shusuke. El peliplateado los observó con cansancio.

- Tendremos que pedir otro taxi, Nanako también irá.

- ¿¡Nanako! – Exclamaron al unísono Kirihara y Echizen - ¿¡Conoces a Nanako!

- ¡Es la hermana de Yukimura-boucho!

- ¡Es mi prima!

- Discutiremos en el camino – tomó ambos novatos de los colegios y, seguido por Fuji, se dirigió donde estaba el resto, junto a tres taxis.

En uno estaban Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu y Kuwahara. En otro estaban Bunta y Nanako, en ese se subió Niou, junto con el tensai. Por lo tanto quedaron Kirihara y Ryoma en el tercer auto. Se subieron, y justo un segundo antes de que arrancara el auto, se escuchó un grito:

- ¡Kirihara-kun! ¡Ryoma-kun! ¡Espérennos! – Era Sakuno, estaba corriendo, junto a su querida amiga, Tomoka - ¿Podemos ir? Tomo-chan quiere saber como esta Fuji-sempai. – Ambos chicos asintieron y ambas chicas entraron al asiento trasero, para lo cual el más joven salió para dejarle espacio.

- ¿Puedo ir adelante? – Se dirigió al chofer, quien negó con la cabeza – Entonces muévanse – Kirihara se acurrucó contra la otra puerta, al igual que las chicas, Ryoma se sentó, pero aún así no entraba, por lo que, sin dudarlo, la chica de coletas se sentó sobre él. Se acomodaron y la puerta se cerró - ¡Pesas mucho, Osakada! – Se quejó, antes de recibir un golpe en la cara, de parte de la joven insultada.

Kirihara soltó una carcajada, justo cuando comenzó a moverse el auto, y recibió un codo que se le clavaba en las costillas, observó que Sakuno lo miraba con las cejas en alto. Él se disculpo con una sonrisa y ella le tomó la mano haciendo lo mismo.

Durante todo el camino fueron en silencio, casi todos. Pero todos pensaban, casi todos.

Ryoma era el más pensativo, su prima estaba junto a Marui, el chico que le había impedido la libertad civil por juntarse con Sakuno… aunque eso en parte lo agradecido. También estaba la preocupación por su primo, que sería operado. Tenía a esa niña molesta sobre él, que le taladraba la cabeza con esa vocecilla incesante. Pero su mayor preocupación era que no podía ver lo que estaban haciendo Kirihara y Sakuno.

Akaya solo pensaba que tenía a su lado a su muñeca de porcelana, y era de él, de nadie más. No se cansaba de ver esos ojos enormes, que tenían ese rojizo tan diferente. Lo que más le gustaba era que ella también lo observaba, pero no como lo hacían la mayoría de sus fans, con esa admiración, esas ganas de molestar, o, en algunos casos, miedo; lo miraba con ternura, con esa sonrisa tan poco peculiar en las personas, de bondad.

Sakuno lo único que podía pensar era como podía ser que esa chico se haya fijado en ella, a pesar de lo que le había hecho, aunque solo lo pensaba de a ratos, cuando no estaba perdida en sus orbes esmeralda o cuando no estaba completamente avergonzada de cómo él la observaba a ella.

Y bien, Tomoka solo pensaba que Ryoma la estaba escuchando… o eso es lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

En el taxi de Bunta todo lo contrario, él y Nanako hablaban, Niou se había metido en la conversación. Solo Fuji estaba algo pensativo, su nariz había parado de sangrar, así que no era necesario taparla, miraba hacia el exterior, pensando si los pequeños estarían bien. Su plan no involucraba a Ryoma.

Llegaron al hospital, Sanada y sus compañeros ya estaban allí. Faltaban los dos novatos, pero no había tiempo para esperarlos, así que entraron lo más rápido que pudieron al lugar para ver a su boucho y entregarle su medalla.

Lo vieron justo a tiempo, lo estaban llevando a la sala de operaciones. Todos corrieron hacia él y le presentaron el premio.

- ¿Akaya?

- Venía en otro taxi, lo perdimos de vista.

- ¿Ryoma? – No sabían que contestar ¿Quién rayos era ese tan famoso Ryoma?

- Estaba con él – dijo Nanako.

- ¡Oh! – y sus ojos se cerraron por la anestesia.

* * *

- Este no es el camino que va a el hospital – saltó de pronto Ryoma

- ¿De que estas hablando? Solo tomé un atajo. – contestó el taxista.

- Soy pequeño, no estupido, y vivo por la zona del hospital. Este no es el camino – insistió -. Vuelva y tome el camino correcto.

- Es verdad, no es el camino – Habló tímidamente Sakuno -. Antes yo vivía por esta zona, estamos del otro lado de la ciudad.

El auto se detuvo y el hombre que conducía se dio vuelta.

- ¿Saben por que los traje a este lugar? – Hizo silencio -. Porque prometí a unos amigos que los vería en este lugar. ¿Quieren conocerlos? – Nadie contestó, todos entendieron bien a que venía la mano -. Bájense del auto. – Nadie se movió - ¡LES DIGO QUE BAJEN! – El hombre gritó y les apuntó con el arma. Así que, de a uno, bajaron.

Kirihara no soltó la mano de Sakuno, por lo menos el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Primero los rodearon unos cuatro hombres armados, más el conductor. De un tirón quitaron a Sakuno y Tomoka de los brazos de ambos varones y se las intentaron llevar. De algún modo, las chicas volvieron a ser agarradas por sus compañeros, pero la pequeña Ryuzaki solo pudo escuchar que el ojiesmeralda le decía a Ryoma que ellas no vieran. De esa forma noto que le agarraban la cabeza y le hacían apoyar la cara en algo blando, supuso ella, el pecho del de primero.

Luego escuchó gritos, disparos, golpes y alguien que corría. Cuando el chico de cabellos verdes la soltó, entendió lo que había sucedido. Kirihara había peleado contra los mafiosos, y, según pudo observar, ganó.

- ¿Alguno sabe manejar? – preguntó el mayor.

- No – contestaron los tres del Seigaku.

-¿Pero saben como se puede llegar al hospital?

- Yo sí – dijo Sakuno. Todos la observaron, no muy convencidos de la idea - ¿Qué sucede?

- Etto… - comenzó su amiga.

- Es que no tienes muy buen sentido de la orientación – terminó Ryoma.

- Probemos – la defendió Akaya – si nos perdemos daremos una vuelta por la ciudad.

- ¿Y quien va a conducir? No creo que él – Echizen señaló al chofer, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

- No quiero pavonearme, pero supongo que salir en primera en una moto es lo mismo que en un auto.

- ¡Al taxi! – gritó Tomoka. Y todos la siguieron. Kirihara al volante, Sakuno como co-piloto y los otros dos atrás.

Durante un buen rato se la pasaron dando vueltas y con frenazos, por la mala combinación entre no saber manejar y no recordar las calles.

Al fin, Ryoma se dio cuenta donde estaban y logró dirigir mejor a Kirihara, que comenzaba a conducir mejor.

Llegaron al hospital, donde todos estaban esperando preocupados. Como habían tardado tanto, fue inevitable que preguntaran donde habían ido, a lo que ninguno se atrevió a responder… a casi ninguno.

- El taxi era un señor malo, y nos llevó a donde y no se quienes nos atacaros y no se como se fueron. – los de Rikkai observaron a su pequeñín, quien aún tenía sus ojos rojos. ¿Cómo había hecho para llegar hasta allí sin haber golpeado a ninguno?

- Etto… - comenzó el de segundo – al atacarlos dispararon hacia mí, pero no se si lograron darme.

- Según mis cálculos…

- No queremos saber tus malditos cálculos – le cortó Bunta, algo que sorprendió a todos – Ven, Akaya – y ambos se fueron hacia la guardia.

- ¿Fuji-sempai? – preguntó Sakuno, ya que no lo veía sentado.

- Fue al baño, ahora viene – Le contestó una morocha, que pensaba estaba con otras personas. – Ahí esta.

Shusuke estaba caminando. Tenía una venda en la nariz y ya no sangraba. Al verlos a todos, frenó de golpe, algo sorprendido, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente al de su típica sonrisa y diciendo.

- Hola, ¿que están haciendo por aquí, niñas?

- ¡Fuji-san! – Gritó Tomoka, lanzándose encima, pero la atrapó en el aire Echizen – gomen.

- Vinimos en el taxi con Ryoma-kun y Kirihara-kun. – al parecer esas palabras no le agradaron mucho al tensai, puesto que abrió sus ojos y quitó su sonrisa del rostro.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Realmente espero sepan que este capitulo fue muy difícil de escribir, tanto por lo ya mencionado, como porque estoy en una época llena de exámenes por el colegio. Por esa razón les digo que no e cuando podré subir o escribir el próximo capitulo, sean pacientes. Les prometo que todo ese tiempo sera recompensado.**

**¡Pero eso sí! QUIERO POR LO MENOS 4 COMENTARIOS PARA SUBIRLO AL PROXIMO. SI NO VOY A DEJAR ESTE FIC EN LA HISTORIA.**

**No es tan severo lo que voy a hacer, pero si no tengo 4 comentarios, voy a suponer que nadie lee y por lo tanto no es necesario seguir con esta historia.**

**Conste que avise. **

**Caroline**


	14. Soluciones y problemas

**Quiero disculparme con la tardanza de este capitulo. Es que para comenzar a escribirlo espere los cuatro comentarios, y como ya habían pasado dos meses empecé. Todavía no termine de recibirlos, pero no voy a subir la cifra.**

**Ahora sobre este capitulo, es muy corto, pero es que después empieza otra parte.**

**Espero que les guste:

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14:**** Soluciones y problemas**

En el momento en que vio a Ryoma subir al taxi se odio a sí mismo por haber adelantado aquello, pero si él en el club, sería más fácil pasar por sobre Tezuka, pero al oír a la nieta de la entrenadora, realmente se asustó, ¿Qué habría pasado si ella y su amiga se hubiesen lastimado?

El plan era que Kirihara fuera atacado por esos ladrones que había contratado, pero estaban todos muy tranquilos, nadie parecía estar angustiado, o molesto por alguna tragedia.

Trató de recomponer su actitud calmada y sonriente, preguntando inocentemente porque no habían llegado a tiempo.

- Creí que había escuchado a Tomo-chan desde el baño. El taxista nos llevó del otro lado de la ciudad y nos atacaron unos ladrones. Por suerte Kirihara-kun estaba allí y nos ayudo, es decir, no se como noqueo a todos esos hombres.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Fuji "debí imaginármelo" - ¿pero ustedes están bien?

- Sí, Kirihara-kun fue a la guardia para asegurarse de que no le alcanzó ninguna bala, porque dice que cuando esta en su estado bloodshot no siente ningún dolor y no se que más…

No pudo terminar de hablar, cuando desde el final del pasillo se escuchó un grito y luego, de una puerta salió volando, literalmente, una enfermera, que chocó contra la pared y calló al suelo, quedándose así. Enseguida, Bunta salió de la misma puerta para socorrer a la mujer.

- ¡Kirihara! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre lanzar a las personas?

- Ya sabes que es muy difícil dejar que me lastimen en este estado.

Lo que había sucedido era que el doctor encontró una bala en el antebrazo izquierdo del muchacho, no había penetrado mucho, pero había que sacarla para que no se infecte, entonces pidió a la enfermera que le durmiera la zona, cosa que ella obedeció. Pero en el momento que apoyó la jeringa sobre la piel, Akaya, aún bajo el dominio de su demonio, golpeó a la mujer y… bueno, ya saben el resto.

Todos los médicos y enfermeras que estaban allí, fueron a socorrer a su compañera, a quien llevaron dentro de la sala nuevamente, luego de colocarla en un asiento, tomaron a Kirihara entre veinte y le quitaron la bala, los que estaban en la sala de espero pudieron escuchar las maldiciones dichas por el chico.

Al volver con sus compañeros, el de segundo se disculpó con sanada y se sentó junto a Fuji, el último lugar libre.

- Me dijeron que te lastimaron unos ladrones – comenzó a hablar el de Seigaku.

- Me dijeron que tiene un aura oscura, Fuji-san – sonrió el de segundo -. Esos ladrones no estaban para nada coordinados, me da la impresión de que alguien les pagó para que hagan algo juntos, como atacar a unos alumnos de secundaria. – esto lo susurro de tal forma que solo Shusuke lo pudo escuchar, y este borró completamente su sonrisa amable y la convirtió en una de derrota… o eso creyó Akaya.

- No vas a salirte con la tuya, la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki es la hermana menor del equipo de Seigaku, y todavía queda Tezuka… - susurró.

- ¿Esta seguro de ello? Por alguna razón ella y yo seguimos juntos…

- Ni siquiera sabes de que estas hablando, ¿pensas que Marui-kun es tu amigo? ¿Sabes lo que hizo en el campamento?

- Sí, me contó…

- ¿Te dijo que estuvo buscando a Sakuno durante dos horas y en el momento que la encontró la despertó y luego la beso?

- Eso no…

- ¿… sucedió así? ¿Y sabias que ella le devolvió el beso? – Kirihara comenzó a negar con la cabeza y corrió hacia el pasillo. Fuji, satisfecho volvió a su cara habitual.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Mientras Tomoka le hablaba de cosas que no tenían sentido para ella, observaba como las expresiones de Akaya y Shusuke iban cambiando. Vio como los ojos esmeralda de Kirihara se ponían vidriosos, llenos de dolor y como se iba corriendo. Dejo a su amiga hablando sola y corrió tras él.

Al encontrarlo, él la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la miró con firmeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en el campamento? – Sakuno se transformo en un tomate andante, y Kirihara la soltó y le dio la espalda – Entonces es verdad, Muarui-sempai te besó – La niña no sabia que decir, nunca había visto al pelinegro de ese modo.

- Yo… - quiso solucionar.

- No, no quiero que te excuses, ni disculpes, quiero saber si sentís lo mismo que yo – la pequeña Ryuzaki se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazo, él hizo igual.

- Yo te quiero, y mucho – dijo con timidez – no se si es lo mismo, pero es lo que siento – Akaya la separó un poco se sí para verle los ojos.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo nos quiere separar?

- Porque envidian a los que son felices.

Durante el resto de la tarde los tórtolos se la pasaron hablando y riendo, aunque eran observados por los ojos rencorosos de varios de los presentes.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Por otro lado, Ryoma estaba teniendo sus propios inconvenientes. Bunta y su prima estaban demasiado juntos para su gusto, y su padre le había llamado para ir a ver a su sobrino.

Entonces se acercó sigilosamente a Marui y Nanako, y con su tono arrogante dijo.

- Necesito hablar con ella, si no te importa – y tomó a la chica del brazo, llevándola con él - ¿Desde cuando lo conoces? Parecen muy cercanos, si mi papá te llegara a ver… – ella rió.

- Cuando él entró en la secundaria, con mi hermano se hicieron amigos en el club de tenis, y siempre nos visitaba. El año pasado confesó que estaba enamorado de mí, pero en ese momento estaba saliendo con un compañero. Dijo que ya lo había superado, yo le creo.

- Te equivocas, es una persona problemática, el año pasado incendió el gimnasio de Seigaku con un vaso de jugo. – intentó convencerla.

- ¡Con que esos rumores eran ciertos! – Se dijo Nanako – a mi me parece un buen chico.

- ¿Estas segura? Pregúntale lo que sucedió con Sakuno. – dicho esto comenzó a alejarse.

- No se, ni me interesa. Solo somos dos viejos amigos – la chica volvió a sentarse con Bunta.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Digan que si, porfi… QUIERO 4 COMENTARIOS PARA QUE SUBA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**En el capitulo anterior dije que iba a dejar de escribir, no lo cumplí, pero ahora es en serio.**

**Para que no haya muchos problemas con próximos fanfics, voy a intentar escribirlos completos antes de subirlos, porque si no ocurren estos problemas de tiempo y muchos se pierden, como me sucede a mí. Así que si ven que hay otra historia en mi perfil actualmente, como es el caso de "Atobe… ¿faraón?", voy a esperar a terminar este y escribir varios capítulos para empezar subirlos de nuevo.**

**No se enojen conmigo, ya dije que era mi primer fic y no sabia muy bien lo que me convenía.**

**Además esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin, y si no calcule mal me quedan 5 o 6 capítulos, así que si quieren conocer el final COMENTEN.**


	15. Perdido

**Esta vez no tengo excusa, desaparecí porque sí, porque quise. Primero porque espere los comentarios, y después me di cuenta de que no tenia que exigir a los demás algo que no sabia yo como continuar, así que voy a terminarla, aunque no se cuanto voy a tardar, pero se me ocurre que talvez puedan esperar un poco más, ya tengo el final y faltan alrededor de 5 capítulos más.**

**Agradezco muchísimo todos los comentarios enviados durante todo este tiempo, y siempre olvido mencionarlo en todos los encabezados de los capitulos… GRACIAS POR TODOS ELLOS, REALMENTE.**

**Con respecto al capitulo... realmente no es muy bueno, ¡pero prometo que el siguiente las cosas se pondrán que pelan!**

* * *

**Capitulo 15:**** Perdido**

Pasaron varios días antes de ir al campamento por el campeonato internacional entre Estados unidos y Japón, y por haber ganado el Torneo de Kantou, Rikkai podía tener a todos sus titulares dentro. Sakuno le prometió a Kirihara que se ofrecería como ayudante, y Tomoka había convencido a los trillizos de Seigaku y a Ann Tachibana a ir.

Al llegar, pudo encontrarse con varios jugadores de escuelas conocidas, y otros de las que nunca había escuchado.

De las que conocía estaban Seigaku, Hyoutei, Fudomine y Rokkaku.

- ¡Wow! Esta Atobe-san, y Kikumaru, y los hermanos Fuji, y reapareció Sengoku Kiyosumi – escucho que Marui le decía a Jackal.

- ¿Quien? – los interrumpió.

- Uno de los mejores jugadores de Yamabuki; atrae la buena suerte y en eso se basa su estilo de juego. Dicen que después de haber perdido contra des de segundo se retiro del tenis, nadie supo de él hasta ahora. – pero no pudo seguir preguntando porque la anciana entrenadora de Seigaku comenzó con el discurso.

- Bien, soy la directora general para este campamento. Me llamo Ryuzaki Sumire. Encantada de conocerlos… - y fue entonces cuando Akaya se distrajo buscando a Sakuno entre los presentes, pero recién en cuanto nombro a los ayudantes noto que ella estaba en el escenario, justo junto a su amiga la gritona, y la hermana de Tachibana. – Bien, pueden ir a dar una vuelta. Encuéntrense con sus entrenadores a las 12 en punto para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Todos ingresaron al vestíbulo, y se acercaron a unos tableros. Kirihara los imitó, puesto que no sabía que había que hacer.

- ¡Estamos en el mismo grupo, pequeñín! – Le dijo Bunta – y en el cuarto estas con uno de Hyoutei.

- Bien, igual ahora me iba a fijar. – dijo acercándose al cartel. Había tres grupos y cada uno estaba encabezado por un nombre, que debían ser los entrenadores. Eran los siguientes:

**_Ryuzaki:_**

**_Echizen Ryoma_**

**_Fuji Yuuta_**

**_Ibu Shinji_**

**_Kajimoto Takahisa_**

**_Kizarazu Atsushi_**

**_Ootori Choutaro_**

**_Sanada Genichirou_**

**_Yagyuu Hiroshi_**

**_Yanagi Renji_**

**_Hanamura:_**

**_Amane Hikaru_**

**_Atobe Keigo_**

**_Kabaji Munejiro_**

**_Kaidoh Kaoru_**

**_Kizarazu Ryou_**

**_Mizuki Hajime_**

**_Niou Masaharu_**

**_Oshitari Yuushi_**

**_Saeki Kohirou_**

**_Shinjou Reiji_**

**_Sakaki:_**

**_Fuji Syuusuke_**

**_Kamio Akira_**

**_Kikumaru Eiji_**

**_Kirihara Akaya_**

**_Kuwahara Jackal_**

**_Marui Bunta_**

**_Sengoku Kiyosumi_**

**_Shishido Ryou_**

**_Wakato Hiroshi_**

Se maldijo por tener que estar en el mismo grupo que Fuji y Kamio, y se preguntó quien seria el tal Shishido Ryou de Hyoutei, y con quien debía compartir la habitación, cuando escucho una voz que lo llamaba, al darse vuelta se encontró con un chico morocho con gorra hacia atrás.

- Soy yo.

- Shishido Ryou – dijo con una pequeña reverencia. Y juntos marcharon hacia la habitación número 11, en donde cada uno se cambió para comenzar el entrenamiento. - ¿Eres del Rikkai, verdad? – Preguntó cuando Akaya se encontraba tirado en su cama con su teléfono en la oreja – realmente admiro su fuerza de lucha, porque para estar en este lugar es realmente difícil y…

- Si esta tan emocionado como dice, prefiero que se lo diga a otra persona, yo no quiero escuchar a uno de los niños mimados de Hyoutei – dicho esto se levanto y salió del cuarto, dejando al mayor con la boca abierta. Marcó nuevamente en su celular y llamó a Sakuno.

- Moshi moshi – le contestó

- Hola, ¿estas ocupada? ¿Podemos vernos? – intentó que su voz no se oyera desesperada.

- Etto… ahora tengo que ayudar a los profesores, pero en la noche podemos hablar.

- Bien, nos vemos entonces.

Al cortar observó el pasillo en el que se encontraba. Estaba desierto, se preguntó en donde estaría todo el mundo, por lo que decidió recorrer el campus. En el camino se encontró con varios jugadores, pero no los conocía, así que siguió su camino.

Pasaron lo que para él fueron horas y se perdió en un pasillo que parecía no tener fin, repleto de puertas, que estuvo revisando durante largo rato. Dentro de cada una había cosas que no eran de su interés.

Entonces se rindió y se apoyó en la pared. Escuchó un gruñido que le puso los pelos de punta, y pasaron unos minutos hasta darse cuenta de que era su estomago. Se abrazó por la cintura y cayo sentado gimiendo y quejándose por haber sido tan descuidado como para perderse en un lugar como ese.

Y al parecer, esos gritos despertaron la curiosidad de algún ayudante que había por allí. Lo había visto en unos de los partidos de, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese colegio?

- ¿Está perdido-dane? – le pregunto. Akaya asintió y pidió algo para comer – Todo lo que tengo es esta barra de cereal – el mayor arrebató el paquete de las manos del desconocido y lo devoró -. Etto… ¿Kirihara-kun?

- Hai – dijo con la boca aún llena.

- Sakaki-sensei envió a buscar a todos los de su grupo. Yo lo guío.

Y en menos de cinco minutos Akaya estaba nuevamente en la civilización.

Fue el último en llegar frente al escritorio del sensei, y se ganó una buena reprimenda, como era de esperarse de uno de los más exigentes entrenadores de la secundaria, y luego el mayor dio el discurso de bienvenida, que fue parecido al estilo de Sanada.

- Prácticamente es innecesario decirlo, pero, pero aunque lo llamemos amistoso, el objetivo de participar es ganar. Si hay alguien que no tenga esa intención, que abandone el campamento inmediatamente. En ningún momento tolerare que haya alguien en las pistas que no se lo este tomando en serio. Eso es todo. Reúnanse en las pistas, los partidos comenzaran enseguida. Esa es la forma más rápida de juzgar su fuerza.

- Etto… - levantó la mano Eiji -. Gomen… pero… ¿no iremos a almorzar? – el hombre observó su reloj y dijo que su turno seria a la 1:30 PM, y aún faltaba una hora para ello. Así que todos se dirigieron a las canchas.

- Bien, ahora habrá un partido de dobles y otro de singles, luego rotarán. Kikumaru-kun y Marui-kun, en la cancha 2, jugaran a un set – Ambos de 3º hicieron el sorteo y se prepararon para empezar. -. Wakato-kun y Kuwahara-kun contra Kirihara-kun y Sengoku-kun, también a un set y en la cancha 1.

A pesar de que la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo con los grupos, ninguno se quejo, no se atreverían a discutir con el entrenador.

El partido de Eiji y Bunta era muy rápido y en la red. Ida y venida de boleas, saltos por todas partes, toques de la red, pero al final (principalmente porque no habían comido desde que salieron de sus casas a las cinco de la mañana) la resistencia muy trabajada de Kikumaru le dio la victoria.

Jackal y Hiroshi no estaban realmente mal. La habilidad del brasilero en el fondo y con un compañero que le gustaba imitar a Sampras, jugador de bolea, como Bunta, les proporcionó una gran ventaja.

Mientras Kirihara y Sengoku, ambos jugadores de fondo y singles. Sin embargo, Akaya ya podía controlar cunado utilizar su nuevo estilo de juego, utilizando medio demonio, y Kiyosumi tenia un golpe muy rápido y fuerte. Se acoplaban muy difícilmente, aunque pudieron aguantar hasta el almuerzo.

El comedor era enorme. Tenia tres mesas alargadas y una gran ventana que daba a las canchas, también una abertura que dejaba ver la cocina… y allí estaba, su ángel entregando la comida. Se "acomodo" el cabello y se acercó a buscar su fuente. Era el último de la fila, pero valió la pena para hablar con ella unos segundos.

- Hola – dijo ella - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Supongo que bien, pero todavía no se quitar el ojo – se señalo el que aún estaba rojo - ¿y a ti?

- Me la pase en la cocina revisando sus alturas y pesos, para calcular la cantidad de comida que deben consumir… - le hizo una seña para que se acercara – Dile a Marui-kun que esta a dieta, es increíble que e sea uno de los más bajos y pese como Inui-sempai – se rió y entregó la bandeja correspondiente.

- La última vez que Sanada-fokuboucho le prohibió la comida chatarra y dulces, se ofendió e hizo tal escándalo que Yukimura-buocho le dijo a Jackal que le diera una caja de garotos brasileros, que se comió en menos de dos minutos… ¿nos vemos más tarde, no?

- Hai. Te avisaré cuando salga.

- Nos vemos.

En el camino por las mesas escucho a los compañeros de su grupo hablar sobre el enfrentamiento de esa mañana, pero como no quería hablar con nadie decidió ir a sentarse solo. Y al levantar la vista pudo observar a Kamio Akira sentado solo comiendo su almuerzo con rabia.

Kirihara no era mala persona, solo que su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo. Por esta razón se acercó al morocho para preguntarle como estaba su capitán, pero le hablo con la arrogancia natural de su voz, y al chico no le cayo muy bien.

- No es de tu incumbencia – dijo muy alto y levantándose de su asiento.

- ¡Vamos, dímelo! ¿Cómo esta Tachibana? – Akaya se quedo observándolo con una sonrisa en la cara y luego de una larga pausa, desvió la vista y habló arrogante – Je, te has asustado… ¿tanto miedo doy? – Comenzó a caminar hacia la última mesa, completamente vacía, y se le dio por terminar con una frase – los cobardes deberían volver a casa – Kamio se enfadó de tal manera que se acercó corriendo gritando el apellido de Akaya, y lo tiró al suelo.

- Atrévete a decirlo otra vez – Aplastado contra el suelo como estaba, el pelinegro sonrió y apoyó la cabeza contra el suelo.

- Si vas a pegarme, hazlo. No pidas algo que iba a hacer de todos modos – Akira resignado y con el orgullo roto, comenzó a pegarle en la cara, pero después del segundo golpe, Kirihara se arrepintió y le dio una patada en el pecho para quitárselo de encima y lograr pararse. Los mayores que estaban cerca los separaron con esfuerzo.

- Kamio-kun, Kirihara-kun. Estamos en un campamento de tenis. Si tienen problemas arréglenlos en la cancha. – dijo Sengoku.

* * *

**Ya no les voy a agobiar con eso de **_**"dejen **__**reviews**__** por favor"**_**, así que ni se preocupen, cuando pueda pasar el próximo capitulo, porque ya esta escrito, lo publico, así que **_**"no desesperéis, hermanos"**_** (siempre quise decir eso).**

**Lo único que quiero es que les guste, aunque no puede pasar así. En todo caso, si tienen algún consejo, no importa cual, pueden comunicármelo, de la forma que se les antoje.**

**Ah, como pudieron notar hice algunos cambios en la distribución de los grupos, y hasta distribuí como iban a ser las habitaciones (mi mente esta bastante aliviada de cosas ahora que estoy de vacaciones, y tiene tiempo de pensar en tantas locuras)... en fin, en el próximo capitulo esta el porque queria a toda costa que Nanako fuera conocida del Rikkai, ¿o era en el otro? ... No hay caso, no me acuerdo. Ya lo sabrán, igual.**

**Nos leemos, Caroline**


	16. Mi manera de decir: lo siento

**Sí, decidi publicar este capitulo bastante rápido, por que falta poco para el final. Disfruten:

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16:**** Mi manera de decir "**_**lo siento**_**"**

- Kamio-kun, Kirihara-kun. Estamos en un campamento de tenis. Si tienen problemas arréglenlos en las canchas – dijo Sengoku.

- No – se soltó Akaya -. Estoy arto de tener que arreglar las mis problemas con una raqueta en la mano.

Y salió del comedor, aún sin haber comido nada, por lo que luego se arrepintió. El estomago le rugía, y todavía quedaba terminar el partido de dobles para terminar.

Tirado en la cama de su dormitorio, esperaba que algún milagro le llevara comida… aunque lo que le llego no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

- Al irte pude notar que no habías comido, principalmente porque tire tu almuerzo al suelo… así que traje esto. Ann me lo dio – Kamio era el que llegó con un plato de arroz en las manos. Se lo dio y Akaya lo devoró en unos minutos, que Akira aprovechó para disculparse -. Perdón por los golpes, y el haber causado el accidente con Fuji-san, sé que no fue intencional.

- La foto… ¿Cuándo la sacaron? – dijo con la boca llena.

- Hace unos meses, luego del primer enfrentamiento entre Fudomine y Seigaku nos reunimos para un día de campo. Para Fuji-san es una hermana menor, siempre protege a todos sus compañeros. Y nunca lastimaría ni a una mosca…

- Jaja – se rió escandalosamente Akaya -. Ese chico es un lobo en piel de cordero. Después de que nos envió en ese taxi, ya no le creo su expresión "angelical".

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- No importa. Tenemos que ir a las canchas antes de que Sakaki-sensei se dé cuenta.

-Bien.

Y Kirihara ya con el estomago lleno, junto a Akira, se dirigieron a la cancha donde estaban todos esperándolos. Akaya se ganó otro regaño de parte de Sakaki y entro a la cancha para seguir con el juego. Mientras seguía su partido, vio que otros grupos entraban en otras y comenzaban más partidos.

* * *

- ¿Qué rayos son estas preguntas? – Movió la hoja que Hanamura había colocado delante de él.

- Para la mejor forma de saber cómo coordinar a mis nuevos alumnos, Niou-kun.

- Pero… ¿Cuál es mi color preferido y qué tipo de chica me gustan?... creo yo no es importante para conocer mi estilo de juego.

La sensei se acercó al joven con aire de superioridad y tomo el papel que Masaharu seguía moviendo. Lo leyó con ojos tranquilos y dijo:

- Esto es mi encuesta para conocer sus gustos y ver con quien deberían hacer dobles y contra que tipo de oponentes.

- Repito… no creo que mi gusto de helado preferido sirva de algo…

- Limítese a contestar las preguntas, Niou-kun

Le devolvió la hoja y el peli plateado de Rikkai no se atrevió a seguir contestando porque la mayoría de los presentes eran lo mejor de lo mejor de cada escuela y tenían la misma ideología que él, y por algo no habían hablado.

Mizuki de la Saint Rudolp; Atobe y Oshitari, de Osaka, ambos de Hyoutei; y por supuesto Saeki y el mayor de los gemelos Kisarazu de Rokkaku. El resto eran desconocidos por ser de 2º o porque jamás se habían enfrentado a ese colegio.

- Ore-sama se niega a responder si tiene alguna persona especial.

- ¿Por qué, Atobe? ¿Tienes miedo de confesarle tu amor a la sensei? – dijo Yuushi, justo unos segundos antes de recibir un hametsu no rondo con una goma en el medio de la frente.

- No Ore-sama no quiere confesar su hacia su persona – pero el tensai de Hyoutei fue el único que no lo escuchó, porque estaba en el suelo noqueado.

* * *

- Entrenamiento libre, entrenamiento libre… - murmuraba Kahimoto el chico de Jiosei Shonan hamacándose en el suelo. Renji observó a todos, ninguno hacia nada, todos estaban tirados sobre el pasto, otro corriendo unas mariposas, otros durmiendo…

- Genichirou, ¿vas a permitir esto?

- Juguemos dobles – dijo el fokubuchou de Rikkai con autoridad, Takahisa se acercó y le dijo que haría lo que sea que le dijese, mientras sea entrenar (N/A no piensen mal).

- No – Ryoma estaba sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ryuzaki-sensei dijo "entrenamiento libre", no debes darnos órdenes.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer en todo el rato?

- Saque.

- Se practica mejor bajo presión.

- Yo no juego dobles… – ambos jugadores se habían ido acercando hasta quedar a diez centímetros.

- Entonces, solucionemos esto – intervino Yagyuu -. Sanada-fokubuchou quiere jugar dobles y el insoportable de 1º no.

- Propongo que los dobles jueguen contra uno. – dijo el menor de los Kisarazu.

- Por mi esta bien. – concluyó Genichirou.

- Más fácil de vencer – declaró Echizen.

Jugaron Sanada y Yanagi contra Ryoma, Yuuta y Atsushi contra Ibu y, Choutaro y Hiroshi hicieron de réferis.

* * *

- Gracias por el Bento. Estuvo realmente delicioso – le decía Akaya a Sakuno.

- Lástima que el lugar no acompañe.

Después de ducharse, Kirihara había llamado a la pequeña Ryuzaki y esta le dijo que se encontrarían para cenar en una sala de conferencias inutilizada, Se habían acomodado arriba de un pequeño escenario y eran observados por decenas de sillas y mesas a los costados, y como no encontraron las luces tuvieron que encender las del escenario, dejando el resto a oscuras y dándole un toque bastante escalofriante.

- Sí, Marui-sempai estaría temblando. Se asusta muy fácil con estas cosas.

- ¿Por qué te da gracia el sufrimiento de los demás? – Kirihara paro de reírse y le dio la espalda.

- Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Puede que sea por eso que obtuve mi bloodshot – se apoyó sobre sus brazos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, en dirección a ella. La observó por unos segundos y luego cerró los ojos. Sakuno sonrió, se veía muy tierno de esa manera. Se acercó y comenzó a acariciarle al cabello. Comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos la frente, siguió, al revés, la línea de las cejas, la nariz y luego rozo las comisuras de los labios, la mandíbula, el mentón, el cuello…- ¿Qué haces?

- Gomen, gomen – comenzó a hacer reverencias.

- Esta bien, solo que… se sintió… extraño – Kirihara se reacomodó y la observó serio – Fuji-san, ¿Qué hay con él?

- Es como un hermano mayor… es decir, siempre con Tezuka- sempai fueron cercanos…

- Tezuka… ¿tan grandioso es?, quiero decir, siempre escuchó su nombre, pero nunca… Ah, claro (N/A acabo de recordar el partido contra Atobe, estaba Rikkai presente), pero dicen que es un excelente capitán y llevó a Seigaku a los nacionales el año pasado.

- Sí, desde que estaba en primaria se destacó en el tenis. Cuando tuvo ese golpe en el codo en 1º, mi abuela lo llevaba a casa para que hiciese rehabilitación, y me cuidaba siempre. Es como mi hermano mayor, además de un perro guardián, nadie se me acerca sin su permiso. Al irse tuve muchas confesiones…

- ¿Quiénes muchos? Y dijiste que no, supongo yo. – ella se rió.

- Por supuesto que me negué, entonces Ryoma-kun "salía" conmigo. Y quienes… no recuerdo cada uno, pero Fuji-sempai estaba entre ellos.

- ¿Acaso dijiste Fuji? ¿No que era como tu hermano mayor?

- Hai, demo… no entendí muy bien lo que me dijo. Era algo así como que ya estaba cansado de que Tezuka ignorara sus peticiones y quería dejar de que yo lo trate como a él… y cosas como esas.

- Eso sí que es extraño… tengo que ir a investigar… - Kirihara se levantó, dio gracias nuevamente por la comida y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

- Kirihara – le llamó suavemente y él se dio vuelta – Ann-chan.

- ¿Qué con ella?

- No la culpes por lo que hizo, ella te admiraba, pero lo destruiste lastimando a su hermano de esa manera. Yo se que eres una persona increíble, no dejes que tu orgullo te impida mostrarlo.

- ¿Por qué dices estas cosas ahora?

- Porque el campamento esta sacando lo peor de cada uno de los jugadores. La forma en que hoy Ryoma-kun venció a Yanagi-san y Sanada-sama fue humillante, y al hacerlo no mostró nada de respeto y se fue a no se donde. No quiero que te transformes en eso.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

- Bunta, Sanada-fokubuchou te busca.

- Voy – dijo el peli rosado saliendo del baño y ocultando los dulces de arriba de la cama bajo ella. Fue a abrir la puerta y su subcapitan entró.

- ¿Todavía no te duchaste, Jackal? – preguntó al ver que el brasilero entraba al baño.

- El enano se metió hace tres horas y recién sale.

- Es que me pusieron a dieta, y comí los 2 kilos de helado que traje, tengo mucha hambre… además, no es fácil mantener este color – se señaló la cabeza, y el "pelisin" se metió en el baño.

- Hable con Yukimura, ya esta bien – levantó la mano para que no lo interrumpa -. Le conté que vimos a su hermana y que habló contigo todo el rato.

- ¿De enserio ya esta bien? ¿Entonces podrá jugar en los nacionales? – ignoró lo último dicho por Genichirou.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?

- Sí, y no creo que Yukimura-buchou este enojado solo porque hable con ella, o me lo prohíba.

- No, yo lo hago. Es mejor que ya lo superes, fue tu amor platónico, algo que nunca pudiste alcanzar y jamás lo harás.

- Creo que eres tu el que debe superar que te dejó al irse a Tokio a terminar la secundaria alta – Hablo Bunta en un tono demasiado alto y con una expresión seria, algo muy raro en él –. Yo ya lo hice. Solo somos amigos.

- Ambos son muy melodramáticos – Jackal acababa de salir del baño ya vestido – la chica esta comprometida y apenas cumpla la mayoría de edad se casará. Dejen de pelearse por ella, casi perdemos por eso el año pasado. Ninguno le hizo caso. Imitó la voz de Sanada -. ¿Esperaste tres horas por cinco minutos en la ducha? – Volvió a su voz – Es que como no tengo cabello tardo menos – se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Ninguno le prestó atención, se miraban entre ellos con odio. Kuwahara intentó romper la tensión, pero lo único que logro fue que su compañero de dobles saliera del cuarto, por supuesto, no sin antes tomar algunos de los dulces de debajo de la cama, sabiendo que al volver no habría más.

Caminó por los pasillos desiertos con calma y devorando uno de sus chocolates. Afuera ya el sol se había ocultado y mostraba una espectral sombra por donde caminaba. Mientras estaba en un pasillo repleto de puertas, escuchó algunos gritos cerca y se ocultó en uno de los cuartos. Observó por la puerta entreabierta, lo que estaba ocasionando ese ruido, los trillizos de Seigaku estaban contando historias de terror.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, cerró del todo la puerta respirando tranquilo, y se dio vuelta para observar donde estaba. Un baño, pero no cualquier baño… era uno pintado de rosa, y dentro de la bañera (no una bañera común, sino una de esas que se meten todos después de ducharse) había una chica… pero no cualquier chica, era Sakuno.

La cara de Bunta tenía el color de su cabello. Saludó dándose la vuelta y mirando a la puerta, para dejar a la chica salir y taparse con una toalla.

- Hola, Marui-kun – dijo, indicando que ya podía mirar - ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Bueno, jeje, a decir verdad es bastante complicado – la observó de pies a cabeza. La piel pálida de sus piernas y brazos desnudos resaltaba del color fucsia de la toalla, que era muy corta, y el cabello suelto le quedaba muy bien. -. Pero en resumen, Sanada se enojó y me escapé.

- Creí que compartías el cuarto con Kuwahara-kun.

- Sí, pero él entró a molestar… - Comenzó a pensar en cosas que no debía y volvió a ruborizarse - ¿Por qué no te vistes?... te espero afuera.

Esperó unos minutos, y Sakuno salió con su pijama.

- ¿Estas enojado conmigo por tenerte a dieta? – dijo ella algo triste, a Marui le causo ternura la inocencia de la niña. Realmente si su kouhai la dejaba ir era un idiota.

- No, pero aún estoy muerto de hambre – dijo tomándose el estomago -. Pero se que es por mi bien, y que la hiperactividad me hace mal, y… no puedo dejar los dulces.

- Deberías ir a "ayuda para adictos a la glucosa" – ambos rieron y siguieron charlando durante un buen rato.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo a esta hora?

- Vaya, ¿tu otra vez? No me digas que pretendes vigilarme día y noche. – Kirihara comenzó a alejarse dándole la espalda a la chica.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó llamando enormemente la atención del chico - ¡Contesta lo que te he preguntado!

- Entrenamiento personal. – pero al parecer la excusa no fue suficiente para la niña.

- Si hieres a alguien en este campamento no te lo perdonare.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – se dio vuelta para observar un rostro a punto de llorar.

- Mi hermano, Fuji-san… ¿Quién es el siguiente? ¿A quien tienes en la mente esta vez? – Ann comenzó a dejar salir unas lágrimas, y Akaya realmente se molestó por ese comentario.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – gritó –. No soy la misma persona que era antes… - la observó con una media sonrisa – se que idolatras a tu hermano, pero si lo haces demasiado es despreciable.

- No digas algo que no es cierto, nadie puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana… ni siquiera tu.

- ¿Ni siquiera yo? Ja, soy la excepción a muchas reglas, y esta es una – observó que la chica iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo, "no eres una mala persona" oyó la voz de Sakuno en su cabeza. Por supuesto que no le era, y por esa vez dejo que alguien lo viera. Dejo su querido orgullo de lado y abrazó a la castaña -. Lo siento, de veras – la niña abrió grandes sus ojos, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. La estaba consolando, y pidiendo disculpas por todo lo que había causado… realmente había cambiado, o siempre había sido así, y nunca lo había demostrado. Le devolvió el abrazo y quedaron de esa forma por un rato.

- Fuji-san y Oshitari-san ya están dentro – se separó ella.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – dijo Akaya tomándole los hombros.

- Ya los eligieron.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Ayudo a quien me ayudó, aunque no lo recuerde.

- ¿Recordar? – alcanzó a pronunciar el pelinegro antes de que Ann saliera corriendo. Sin pensarlo, la comenzó a seguir hasta unas escaleras, las cuales ella no vio por girar su cabeza para verlo, y cayó por ellas. Kirihara saltó y la abrazó por la cintura, dejando que las escaleras solo lo golpearan a él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, realmente.**

**Este capitulo, en lo personal me gustó bastante, y lo termine en una tarde (mucha inspiración). En fin, realmente espero perdonen las faltas de ortografía y redacción que puede haber por allí, seguramente las pase por alto. **

**Otra cosa, en esta historia, Nanako acaba de comenzar la secundaria alta, es decir que tiene alrededor de 16 años. Y de ahora en adelante Kirihara va a escuchar la voz de Sakuno en su cabeza muy seguido…**

**Capitulo 17 (un pequeño adelanto): Luego de hablar con Fuji, Kirihara se encuentra con Ann. Hanamura se va y llega Tezuka. El campamento llega a su fin… y el campeonato da comienzo. ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Tachibana que Akaya quiere ocultar a Sakuno?**

**Este va a ser el más largo que hasta ahora escribí, así que sean pacientes hasta que lo pase.**

**Mucha suerte a todos, y realmente gracias por leer…**

**Caroline.**


	17. Todo lo que digo es verdad

**Tarde más de lo que pensaba en terminar de pasarlo… pero es que donde esta la computadora es incinerarse del calor que hace.**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortof¡grafia, redaccion y algún despiste con el tipeado.**

**Disfruten:

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17:**** Todo lo que digo es verdad.**

Cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería. Le dolía el cuerpo, y la cabeza más que nada.

- Tachibana – se levantó recordando lo ocurrido, pero fue una mala decisión, porque todo lo dio vueltas de golpe, y se volvió a acostar.

- ¿La castaña? La obligue a irse a acostar. Pero tienes otra chica que se niega a retirarse, y tiene un guardaespaldas que la ayuda a mantenerse allí – dijo la enfermera -. Eres famoso entre ellas ¿no? – Kirihara no supo que contestar, porque Sakuno se tiró encima suyo apenas entró a la sala.

- Estaba muy preocupada, pensé que había sido muy grave, que ya no podrías participar del campamento.

- Estoy bien – rió Akaya, dejando que lo abrazara y devolviéndoselo – Tachibana cayó de la escalera y yo la sostuve, pero caímos ambos…

- Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Me dijo Horio-kun…

- Podrás volver a los entrenamientos en dos días, te has lastimado muy fuerte el hombro derecho – mencionó la enfermera.

- ¿Dos días enteros sin tenis? – gritó -. Eres igual a mis sempais.

- No te preocupes, Kirihara-kun – dijo Sakuno -. Hare que vengan a decirte que hicieron, cada noche.

::

- ¡¿Qué Kirihara esta lastimado? – Gritó Eiji al escuchar al sensei temprano - ¿Como?

- Al parecer cayo de las escaleras al intentar salvar a Tachibana Ann – contestó Sakaki.

- ¿Pero no estaba saliendo con Sakuno Ryuzaki? – mencionó Akira algo celoso.

- Cierto – Kikumaru asintió triste, mientras Fuji solo sonreía, con maldad.

- Saku-chan y Akaya están felices juntos y no voy a dejar que nadie se les acerque. Me costó mucho que ese cabeza de alga se diera cuenta porque jugaba de esa forma y nada ni nadie va a molestarlos – Declaró cortante Bunta.

- ¡Terminen ya con esto! ¡A entrenar! – gritó el entrenador, y ninguno se atrevió a resistirse.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

No lo dejaron levantarse… excepto, claro para ir al baño… llevaron la comida a la enfermería.

Pero la espera valió la pena, principalmente porque al final del día fue el tensai de Seigaku quien apareció donde él.

- ¿Por qué no la dejas ser feliz? – interrumpió el as de Rikkaidai, mientras Fuji daba un largo monologo de lo que habían hecho en el día.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Lo que escuchaste. Cuando ella quiera ira contigo. Ahora esta conmigo.

- No sabes de lo que estas hablando – abrió los ojos Syusuke – hay fuerzas que ni siquiera tu podrás vencer. Es un ángel, tu un demonio y lo sabes bien. Cuando Tezuka sepa que su pequeña hermana fue seducida por ti… no habrá quien lo detenga.

- Él ya lo sabe – sonrió Akaya.

- No lo sabe.

- ¿Seguro? – oreo tono sarcástico salió de su boca, pero ahora Fuji realmente se había enfadado. Tomó a pelinegro por el cuello de su pijama y lo apretó contra la pared, sacándolo de la cama y haciendo que sus ojos azul cielo intimidaran a los esmeralda, pero la sonrisa del rostro de Kirihara no se desvanecía. -. Yukimura-buchou es amigo de Tezuka-san, ya esta todo arreglado. No por nada Ryuzaki-sama me aprobó.

- Tsk- salió de la boca del castaño al soltarlo -. Esto es imposible, no estaba en mis planes, Sakuno debería quererme a mí, soy más hermano mayor que Tezuka, él nunca me dejó que me acercara… ¿Por qué lo haría con un niñato de 2º?

- "Eres buena persona" dijo ella "solo que tu orgullo te impide demostrarlo".

- ¿De que rayos estas hablando? – fuera de sí.

- Es un mensaje para todos, no solo para mí… Sakuno, ahora lo entiendo – Akaya hablaba solo –. No es que quieras a Sakuno… solo quieres ser mejor que Tezuka-san, y él es el hermano de ella, solo quieres importarle más para vencer a tu rival.

Al parecer había dado en el blanco. Fuji se ruborizó a más no poder.

- Si le hablas a alguien sobre esto, tu vida será un infierno.

- Entonces… ¿no más planes malignos?

- Hecho, pero si Sakuno sale lastimada nuevamente, te las veras con todo Seigaku. ¿Entendido?

- Hecho – y se tomaron las manos en signo de amistad.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Ann acababa de entrar con un par de gasas.

- Ya me voy – Syusuke se acercó a la puerta, y antes de salir le hizo una seña de "te vigilo" al pelinegro, que se estaba quitando la camiseta para cambiar las vendas del hombro. La pequeña Tachibana comenzó a quitarlas con cuidado.

- Gomenne – dijo suave al ver los cardenales por toda la espalda -, perdí el equilibrio y…

- No te preocupes – dijo él colocándole un dedo en los labios – estoy bien, y si me cuido el jueves podré continuar con mi entrenamiento. – ella siguió quitándole las vendas hasta llegar a la piel.

Akaya tenía un hombro realmente musculoso, como la mayoría de los que jugaban al tenis. La piel, a pesar de estar repleta de moretones, se notaba que era pálida y suave. Tomo una de las vendas con ungüento, y comenzó a ponérselas.

Como había sospechado, la piel del chico era realmente suave, comenzó a recorrerlo con las manos, le gustaba como los músculos se tensaban ante su tacto. Noto como una mirada fría se disponía a frenarla.

Ann levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la esmeralda. Inconscientemente subió las manos hacia el cuello de Kirihara, le tomo el Sueve pero desordenado cabello negro, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima se fue acercando lentamente y entrecerrando los ojos…

- ¿Qué…? – las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidos por la invasión de los labios femeninos. Tachibana notó que Akaya le devolvía el beso, o por lo menos lo pensó por unos segundos, en los que él le tomo la cintura.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" vio la cara de Sakuno en su mente, con lágrimas en los ojos, poco antes de separarse con esfuerzo. Pudo notar como el calor se iba con ella. Levantó la vista para ver el color cielo de los ojos de Ann, estaba completamente ruborizada y… feliz.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo avergonzado… esa era su primer beso.

- Pensé que eso podría recompensar lo que te hice pasar – dijo aun con la sonrisa.

- Yo no quiero que hagas eso… nunca más. Es… imprudente – Akaya se ruborizó -. Solo ponme las vendas para ir a mi cuarto.

- ¿Me estas rechazando? – la sonrisa desapareció de la chica.

- Sakuno es mi media naranja, y se que siempre va a estar conmigo, después de todo me eligió entre muchos.

Ann no habló hasta que terminó su trabajo, justo cuando la pequeña Ryuzaki hizo acto de presencia, y la castaña salió corriendo sin despedirse.

Durante la discusión con Ann, Atobe y Sanada se habían enfrentado en un duelo que todos se quedaron observando, y fue entonces cuando declaró Sakaki que ambos estaban dentro del equipo. Eso le había ido a contar Sakuno a Kirihara.

- ¿No estas feliz? – Dijo – tu fokubuchou esta dentro del equipo.

- Dejando así solo cuatro lugares – suspiró Akaya -. Y yo aún metido en esta sala.

- En realidad… no debería no debería decirte, porque prometí no hacerlo… los integrantes…

- Hola Saku-chan – Entró Bunta con un pequeño bolso marrón -. Vine a alimentar bien a mi kouhai, después de todo, dicen que la comida de los hospitales es espantosa… y poca – hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Marui-sempai, interrumpes algo.

- Gomen, pero igual tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo. – La pequeña Ryuzaki hizo una reverencia y se fue – Con que Ann-chan, ¿eh? – le codeó cuando ya no podía escucharlos.

- ¿Eh? – pregunto indiferente.

- Lindo beso – Bunta dijo eso con algo de resentimiento – No puedo creer que le hicieras algo como eso. Creí que dejarías tu primer beso para Saku-chan.

-Primero que nada, ella me beso a mí, y segundo, me quitaste el primer beso de Sakuno, no olvides eso – Marui se ruborizó, eso era verdad.

- Pero lo mío fue un mero roce de labios, tu parecías una babosa… además sin la camiseta, ¡por Kami, tienen trece años!

- E… Yo… N… Por… - se intentó defender Kirihara.

- Has que su primer beso contigo sea mágico, algo como en un bosque, o en el amanecer… mejor atardecer, no tienes buen humor a la mañana… ten algo de imaginación.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

- Porque en 3º los titulares son más buscados, además serás el único de nosotros que quede, y debes declarar tu relación con ella, antes de que ocurra alguna otra desgracia con otra chica, y esta vez no voy a estar para ayudarte como hoy.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Entonces tu…? ¿Seguro que no vio? – El pelirosado asintió.

- Estas limpio como chicle recién sacado del paquete.

- Realmente lo lamento y gracias – se inclinó e hizo la reverencia más pronunciada y larga de su vida, agradeciendo y disculpándose a la vez.

- No te preocupes por ello – lo paró – pero que no ocurra de nuevo.

- Prometido… - hizo saludo de soldado, con la izquierda – por cierto, en realidad me estaba cambiando las vendas, pero supongo que se pasó un poco.

- ¡Veo que se paso un poco si era solo que tenia que vendarte el hombro!

* * *

- ¡Que día tan hermoso! ¿Verdad, Sakuno?

- Hai – respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole a su amiga -. ¡Por fin llegó el día de los partidos!

- Que envidia me das – dijo la de coletas, Sakuno se ruborizó -. Podrás entrar a los vestuarios y ver a todos los chicos guapos del equipo.

- Mi abuela me pidió que fuera con ella para no estar sola, no es la gran cosa… Hola, Ann-chan – la castaña le dirigió una mirada extraña antes de salir corriendo.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – la pequeña Ryuzaki levantó los hombros en forma de ignorarlo -. Pasar el tiempo con Kirihara-san te transformó en un monstruo sin sentimientos.

- Jaja – rió -. Eso no es cierto, solo que desde que comenzó el campamento Ann-chan me ha estado evitando, por eso ya no le hago mucho caso.

- ¡RYOMA-SAMA! – gritó al verlo Tomoka, y corrió hacia él para hablarle.

- Osakada, no grites que me exasperas – dijo frío Echizen, aún no se acostumbraba a que eran tan cercanos.

- Eres tú al que no le agrada, y hacerte enojar es muy fácil y divertido.

Ryoma había tenido que aceptar ser amigo de la chica por petición de Fuji, quien dijo que era la condición para que pudiera entrar al equipo japonés. Claro que era mentira… solo quería verlo sufrir torturado por su más grande fan.

- ¡Ochibi! – Escuchó que Kikumaru legaba detrás suyo – Ryuzaki-sensei te esta buscando… hay que irnos – y se lo llevó, junto a Sakuno, dejando a Tomoka sola.

- ¡Que va!

Kirihara estaba esperando que los demás llegaran, por muy patético que se oyera fue el primero.

Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido durante el campamento. Primero se había caído de unas escaleras intentando salvar a Ann Tachibana, luego había recibido un beso de por parte de ella. Al regresar a los entrenamientos, se enteró que Hanamura se había tenido que retirar, porque, no sabía quien, tenía un problema, y por esa razón habían traído a Tezuka Kumintsu para ocupar su lugar. Como bienvenida, Atobe reunió a varios campistas, incluyendo a Akaya y… Sanada (estremecimiento, ya nunca lo iba a ver de la misma manera), para interpretar una canción hecha por él. Y para finalizar mejor, había sido seleccionado para participar en el equipo. Obviando su semana junto a Sakuno, en la que todas las noches cenaban en esa sala de reuniones y hablaban.

FLASHBACK

- ¿A dónde vas? – escuchó detrás de sí.

- Voy a cenar con Sakuno – respondió dándose la vuelta y observando como Tezuka se acercaba con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Recuerdas mi condición, verdad? – asintió -. No la olvides – dicho esto se retiró, dejando a Akaya volviendo a su camino.

FIN FLASHBACK

Kirihara volvió a recordar la condición para que el capitán de Seigaku lo dejara estar con su hermana menor adoptiva. No era ni que no haga llorar de nuevo, o que la engañe, o ninguna de las cosas con las que ya lo habían amenazado, era algo tan simple como no aprovecharse de su inocencia ni forzarla a nada que ella no quisiera, además, claro, de…

- ¡Kirihara! – escuchó en medio de sus pensamientos – llegaste temprano – Sengoku estaba parado en la puerta ya con su uniforme puesto -. Creí que seria el primero… pero supongo que estoy perdiendo mi suerte un poco, ¿no? – sonrió rascándose la cabeza. Apenas puso un pie dentro de la sala se escucharon varios gritos desde el pasillo.

- Kikumaru-sempai, no era necesario traerme de esa forma.

Luego de unos segundos entró Eiji, arrastrando a Echizen y un poco más atrás, la pequeña Ryuzaki, haciendo reverencias para saludar y pidiendo permiso por si había alguien no presentable.

- Sakuno – la saludó el pelinegro acercándose con tranquilidad, antes de hacer que ambos salieran -. Lo siento, pero tenia que salir de ahí, estoy de nervios.

- Ano… - escuchó que decía tímidamente - ¿Tienes idea de lo que le ocurre a Ann-chan? – Kirihara la miró con nerviosismo y preguntó porque -. Es que desde el campamento me evita mucho, y no contesta cuando la llamo.

- Tengo que confesarte algo… pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo…

- ¿Ya están todos? Quiero hablarles – se escuchó a la Ryuzaki vieja – entren – se dirigió a Akaya. Él fue donde le indicaban, seguido por Sakuno.

El equipo estaba completo, el dream team de Japón estaba listo para salir a dar pelea. Estaba Sengoku Kiyosumi sentado sobre una silla con la raqueta sobre las piernas, Kikumaru Eiji pegado a Echizen Ryoma, dándole un muy cariñoso abrazo de oso, cerca de ellos, Fuji Syusuke con su típica sonrisa, Sanada Geninchirou estaba apoyado sobre la pared y la gorra le tapaba la cara, disimulando su disgusto al enterarse que jugaría dobles. Además de Atobe Keigo sentado con su imponente arrogancia y parado detrás de él Oshitari Yuushi, el genio de Hyoutei.

- Bien – comenzó Sumire -. Por lo general, mis alumnos esperan hasta el último minuto para saber cuando jugaran, pero al comenzar los partidos ya los saben…

- ¡Y es muy estresante! – exclamó el pelirrojo de Seigaku.

- … Sakaki se los dice antes de comenzar el campeonato. Pero esta vez ha coincidido conmigo, y con el equipo estadounidense, para que solo al comienzo de cada partido sepan quien jugara.

- ¡Y esto va a ser peor! ¡y no esta Oishi para calmarme! ¡Ochibi, ayuda! – comenzó a ahorcar al menor que tenia agarrado del cuello, pero Fuji lo separo y calmó a Eiji.

- Como verán es una prueba mental, así que por favor, intenten mantenerse tranquilos y la mente despejada.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no sabemos ni siquiera contra quien nos enfrentaremos? – preguntó Atobe indignado.

- No, tu jugaras en dobles en el primer partido, junto a Sanada-kun – dijo Sakaki, quitándole el orgullo -. Es una de las formaciones que Hanamura hizo antes de irse, al igual que dobles 1.

- Me niego – dijeron ambos jugadores a la vez.

- Iré a avisar, entonces, que nuestros dobles 2 no se presentaran – dijo Tezuka saliendo de la sala.

- Espera – dijo Genichirou tomándole el hombro.

- Supongo que nos la arreglaremos para no hacer el ridículo. Después de todo, ore-sama convierte todo lo que hace en perfecto. – todos lo observaron - ¿Que? No pueden negar que es verdad.

- Den lo mejor de cada uno. – terminó Ryuzaki vieja.

Lento comenzaron a salir de la sala para ir a la cancha. Pero Sakuno retuvo a Akaya para preguntarle que era aquello que podía hacerla enojar.

- ¿Qué te dijo Marui-sempai al ir a la enfermería y sacarte antes de que entraras?

- Que estabas durmiendo – dijo algo confundida.

- En realidad…

FLASHBACK

Tachibana le estaba colocando las vendas con esa asquerosa pasta que le había preparado la enfermera para relajar los músculos del hombro. Pero eso ya era demasiado, no debía desparramarla por el resto de la espalda ni el pecho, solo colocar la tela. Pero ella la aplastaba una y otra vez en el mismo sitio.

No podía negarlo, el contacto se parecía mucho al de Sakuno cuando lo acaricio aquella noche, solo que las manos eran ahora más grandes.

Estaba a punto de decirle que parara, que ya era suficiente, pero la niña subió la mirada para cruzarse con la suya, entonces ya no pudo frenarla. Las manos recorrieron su cuello y se aferraron a su cabello, sin sospechar las intensiones de ella, dejo que ella siguiera. Los puños de Ann comenzaron llevarlo hacia la chica, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, ella apretó sus labios contra los de él.

Akaya no tenía experiencia con esas cosas, así que solo colocó sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura femenina, y Tachibana se colgó de su cuello.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Eso paso, luego me solté y la negué – terminó Kirihara mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

- Oh – Sakuno solo miraba el suelo, no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Akaya al notar esto le preguntó si estaba enojado con él -. No, es solo que ambos dimos nuestro primer beso con quienes no queríamos – dijo para su sorpresa.

- ¿Te parece que solo dejemos eso en el pasado?

- No – dijo cortante -, ahora no quiero contestar. Después de que juegues, entonces voy a tener la respuesta.

- Ryuzaki – se escuchó que la llamaba Oshitari -. Tu abuela te busca.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Cada vez que un partido comenzaba, se notaba gran tensión entre los jugadores, principalmente entre Akaya y Ryoma, ambos querían enfrentarse al capitán del equipo norteamericano, y por supuesto ambos con diferentes propósitos. Uno para probarse a sí mismo de lo que era capaz y el otro… porque era lo que tenia que hacer.

Sakuno los observaba nerviosa, sabia que Kirihara podría mantenerse neutro hasta que dieran los nombres, sin embargo Echizen era muy orgulloso y altanero, no podría contenerse fuera quien fuera que jugara.

- Por supuesto que estoy tranquilo, después de todo se que me elegirán a mi – decía muy confiado el pelinegro, y sin dudas fue así. Ryoma ante el disgusto se fue de la cancha. No podía soportar ver a alguien como él ocupando su lugar, otra vez.

Sakuno intentó detenerlo, pero igual no le hizo casa y siguió su camino. Ella lo siguió hasta la puerta para ir fuera.

- Ryoma-kun, él no podrá terminar – le gritó.

- No me interesa lo que haga, solo que sea capaz de hacernos ganar – dicho esto se adentró en la lluvia, dejando a la niña parada sola en el pasillo.

Estaba sola, por primera vez desde hacia tiempo. Podría pensar por fin en lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente podría procesar lo que Kirihara le había dicho. ¿Podría hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido? Si se lo preguntara a la niña de unos meses atrás, seguramente diría no, pero ahora ella había cambiado y también él, y había soportado su beso con Marui, ellos eran más cercanos que ella con Ann.

Desde la cancha se escucharon varios gritos y fue a averiguar que había pasado.

* * *

- Cambio de lado – dijo el referí, y ambos jugadores se enfrentaron dando la vuelta en la cancha.

- Ja – rió Kirihara -. Moría de ganas porque había oído de tu destreza – el rubio se tensó - ¿Eso es lo que sabes hacer? Me decepcionas.

- ¿¡QUE! – gritó.

- Si no puedes jugar de verdad, regresa a América con el rabo entre las piernas – evitó su mirada arrogante. Kevin Smith estaba tan enojado con esa Phantom ball que rompió el servicio a Akaya.

Nuevamente le toco al norteamericano sacar, y el japonés no dejaba de devolver con su nuevo tiro.

- Lo mires por donde lo mires, Akaya esta en su mejor forma. – dijo Marui.

- Desde el principio Kirihara tenía en mente el partido de individuales 1.

FLASHBACK

- Es genial que hayas perfeccionado ese golpe – dijo Niou -. Ha valido la pena entrenar contigo tantas veces.

- Muchas gracias. Te lo debo todo a ti, sempai.

- Por cierto, ¿para que necesitas un entrenamiento especial para zurdos para el torneo junior amistoso? – pregunto Masaharu con inquietud -. En realidad tenías preparado esto para derrotar a Tezuka, ¿no?

- Me han dicho que el capital del equipo norteamericano es zurdo.

- ¿En serio?

- Tengo la intención de jugar individuales 1 – dijo serio Akaya -. Si tengo la posibilidad de participar en el torneo, querría derrotar al jugador más fuerte. Y algún día…

FIN FLASHBACK

- ¿Algún día…? – le pidió que siguiera.

- Ni idea. No oí el resto. – Bunta hizo un movimiento de negación -. Es probable que haya alguien en alguna parte a quien Kirihara quiera vencer, por arriba de todo.

- No, por arriba de todo quiere a Saku-chan. – sonrió el pelirrosado.

- ¡Voy a ganar cueste lo que cueste! – gritó antes de tirar un Phantom ball y chocarse contra el palo de la red (N/A que no me acuerdo como se llama), golpeándose el hombro derecho. El pelinegro sabía que ese golpe le costaría mucho.

Por primera vez desde el comienzo del partido, Sakuno había aparecido en la cancha ¿Qué habría sucedido?

No podía dejar que algo como eso le impidiera jugar, incluso si fuera a perder el hombro. Se dirigió a la línea de saque, diciéndole al juez de línea que estaba bien, pero apenas subió el brazo y golpeó la pelota, notó el dolor que le costaría cada golpe, además de la perdida de su tiro ganador. Comenzó a golpear con dos manos para disminuir la tensión en su hombro.

- Pensé que Kirihara-kun tenia ese hombro lastimado por la caída, y ahora se ha golpeado de nuevo ¿no se supone que puede perder el brazo si sigue jugando?

- Hai – dijo Sengoku -. No se había recuperado del todo, y ese golpe seguro que lo empeoro mucho.

- Pero… sigue como si nada – dijo Eiji.

- No – dijo Sanada -. No esta utilizando su golpe especial.

A pesar del dolor que le causaba el pegarle a la pelota siguió haciéndolo. Hizo su tiro final y ganó el game.

Sakuno observaba el partido con preocupación, si seguía forzándose de esa manera su hombro colapsaría y no podría jugar en los nacionales. Akaya no lo demostraba, y no lo haría tampoco. Se preguntó si Tezuka lo había notado.

Y fue entonces. "Si no lo hago ahora sospecharan" pensó luego de tres fintas seguidas. Con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas hizo la Phantom ball, cosa que hizo notar el límite de su hombro, y para ponérselo peor, Kevin lo devolvió. Soltó su raqueta con un grito de dolor.

- Kirihara – lo llamó Kuminitsu desde el banco, y este se acercó -. Tu hombro, no se recupero.

- ¿De que estas hablando, Tezuka-san? Aún puedo seguir, ¿ve? – quiso levantar el hombro, pero el dolor era insoportable.

- Kirihara-kun – gritó Sakuno corriendo hacia sus mayores, y quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Niña, no puedes entrar a la cancha de esa forma – le dijo el juez de silla, pero al ver que no le hacían caso -. Va… hagan lo que quieran – y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mano.

- Kirihara-kun – dijo abrazándolo – ya no más…

- P-pero – se quiso excusar.

- Ella tiene razón – habló Tezuka – si sigues así no podrás volver a jugar, y además no perderemos si nos retiramos ahora.

- Mira quien habla sobre retiros – se soltó del abrazo de la chica con cuidado - ¿No fuiste tu el que jugó hasta el final el partido contra Atobe, a pesar de la lesión?

- Pero eso fue diferente.

-Kirihara, no debes hablar de lo que no sabes. El sufrimiento de no jugar un partido, Tezuka-sempai lo entiende mejor que nadie. La frustración de no poder hacer más que mirar mientras tus compañeros luchan, es lo que quiere detener. – Ryuzaki dijo todo eso seria, pero al detenerse y notar a casi todo el inmenso estadio observándolo, comenzó a desear que la tierra la tragase. Akaya bajo la cabeza.

- Supongo que esta vez lo más valiente es retirarse.

- Juez de línea – dijo al fin Kuminitsu -. Nos retiramos, nuestro jugador esta lesionado.

Y se llevaron a un Akaya cabizbajo hacia la enfermería.

- Levanta el brazo – le dijo la enfermera en cuanto lo vio entrar -. El otro – Kirihara había levantado el izquierdo.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó al intentarlo. Luego se sentó en la camilla indicada y se sacó la camiseta. Sakuno entró justo en ese momento y se sonrojó notablemente, pero al intentar salir, los entrenadores la hicieron pasar a la fuerza, viendo nuevamente el atlético torso de Kirihara.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Sakaki.

- No se ha lesionado gravemente – contestó la mujer tocando el hombro -. Pero si sigue jugando lo perderá – Akaya hizo una mueca de dolor al, la enfermera, levantarle en brazo -. Se recuperara para antes de finalizar el curso… pero hasta entonces no puede, ni debe, tocar una raqueta – todos asintieron, excepto el chico -. Ahora lo debe vendar, así que vayan buscando al próximo jugador.

- Los partidos ya han terminado… así que supongo que quedamos empatados – dijo Ryuzaki agachando la cabeza.

- No creo que deba ser de esa forma – se escuchó una voz en la puerta. Al darse vuelta se encontraron con el entrenador del equipo estadounidense -. Si no les molesta, Ryuzaki-san, Sakaki-san, me gustaría hablar a solas con ambos – los mayores asintieron y lo siguieron.

- Disculpe, Hatsumi-san – Tezuka se dirigió a la enfermera -. Quiero hacerle unas preguntas – y ambos salieron, pero al cerrar la puerta, el chico hizo una seña a Kirihara, y este entendió a la perfección.

Sakuno estaba ahí, con él, _solos_. Esa palabra resaltó en su cabeza. Por fin podrían hablar sobre aquello.

- Sak… - quiso hablar él, pero ella le hizo una seña para que la dejara a ella.

- No se que hicieron tu y Ann-chan, pero tampoco quiero saber… - hizo una pausa, estaba realmente ruborizada y la mirada clavada en algún punto a su izquierda -. Así que voy a decirte lo mismo que tu cuando te enteraste lo que había ocurrido con Marui-kun: "no quiero que te excuses o disculpes, solo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo que yo" – el chico se levantó y acercó a ella. Le puso una mano en el mentón e hizo que lo mirara, la mantuvo así por unos segundos, La chica se hipnotizo por aquellos ojos esmeralda.

- "No se si es lo mismo, pero yo te quiero" – repitió aquellas palabras de ella que habían llegado a derretir su corazón y se había grabado con fuego en él -. Eso es lo que me contestaste aquella vez… pero – se agachó para quedar a la misma altura de aquellos ojos rojizos que tanto le gustaban – yo no te quiero – hizo una pausa para ver como se ponían vidriosos, sonrió con arrogancia antes de continuar -, yo te amo.

Y la abrazó, de tal forma que ella no se podía mover, y solo apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, dejando que ese aroma varonil la embriagara.

* * *

**Si que quedo largo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, realmente. El próximo es tan largo como este… y es el último, si. Esta historia ya llega a su fin. **

**Espero que tengan paciencia.**

**Por cierto, si saben de alguna página ****donde pueda ver el m****usical de Prince of Tennis: Absolute King Rikkaidai ~1st Service, por favor hace tiempo que lo estoy buscando.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que soportaron y esperaron, seguro que no paciente, el final de la historia.**

**Capitulo 18: Una gran cita puede transformarse en el principio de una gran relación. Los nacionales comienzan… ¿Por qué Ryoma le esta dando clases particulares de ingles a Kirihara… y por qué le dice sempai?**

**Nos leemos, Caroline.**


	18. La cita

**Volví, a decir verdad no tenía ganas de pasar el capitulo, supongo que se van a dar cuenta de porque más adelante. Pero por suerte ahora estoy en un lugar que es lo único que puedo hacer, así que pude terminar.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18:**** La cita**

_Yo te amo_, esas palabras seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Cada vez que volvía a pensar en ese momento se ruborizaba y escondía la cara en sus brazos, sobre el pupitre.

Las clases habían finalizado, sin embargo todos aquellos que faltaron más de lo debido, y por que Ryuzaki entrenadora había arreglado así con el director de la escuela, debían asistir por lo menos hasta los nacionales. Así que todos los que no aprobaron, más los titulares del club de tenis, más los trillizos, más Tomoka y Sakuno, tenían que asistir al colegio.

Pero ninguno esperaba más el toque de fin de clases que esta última, porque sabía que en la entrada la estaría esperando alguien muy especial, que causaba el suspiro de cientos de chicas que pasaban frente a él. Ese día dijo que la llevaría a un lugar especial antes de comenzar los nacionales, ese mismo lunes.

- Ryuzaki – la llamó alguien. Ella levantó la mirada, Ryoma estaba parado frente a ella -. Hoy iremos a comer sushi para festejar la llegada de los nacionales, ¿quieres ir?

Sakuno esbozó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Echizen había prometido a Tezuka, antes que este su fuera, que sería más amable con todos, y lo había cumplido bien, ahora que estaba de vuelta, el de ojos miel seguía comportándose igual. Además se había hecho muy amigo de Tomoka, aunque cueste creerlo, y ella lo aprovechaba muy bastante.

- No, lo siento, pero tenía otros planes para hoy – le contestó.

- Si quieres puede venir él también. Kawamura-sempai dijo que no había problema con ello – dijo acercando el rostro y bajando la voz, como si de un secreto se tratase. Ella rió.

- No, ya habíamos planeado algo.

- ¿Incluye eso a todos los del Rikkaidai?

- No – lo miró sorprendida -, solo nosotros dos.

- Oh, bueno – se rindió el chico -. Nos vemos en los nacionales entonces.

Dicho esto el timbre de final de curso sonó con fuerza y todos comenzaron a guardar sus útiles para luego dirigirse a la salida, excepto Sakuno, que fue retenida del brazo en pleno pasillo. Al vaciarse se fijo quien la estaba sosteniendo.

- Fuji-sempai, ¿sucede algo?

- ¿Hay alguna razón para que todos los de Rikkaidai estén afuera? – preguntó señalando la ventana, donde se encontraban los titulares vestidos de calle… y rodeados de las chicas de Seigaku.

- Creí que solo seriamos nosotros dos – dijo con un salto la de trenzas.

- Taka-san nos invitó a comer sushi… si quieres puedes llevar a todos – le ofreció.

- Supongo que hay una razón para que estén aquí, ya se irán… pero supongo que les iré a preguntar.

- Solo una pregunta. Kirihara no esta con ellos, ¿sabes porque? – negó sorprendida y fijándose en los chicos en la puerta del colegio, sin dudas él no estaba.

- Te acompañamos a preguntar – Tezuka salió de su salón junto a Kawamura.

Los tres de 3º más Sakuno comenzaron a caminar hacia el exterior. Pero en el camino, se encontraron con Akaya y una mujer salir de la oficina del director. El chico sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras que la madre se veía algo preocupada. Se saludaron y presentaron a la señora Kirihara. Luego salieron y se encontraron un graan grupo de chicas, y algunos chicos rodeando a los siete titulares de Rikkaidai.

La mujer de fue y los mayores se adentraron hacia el centro del gran círculo para hablar con los alagados.

- Hola – gritó ella para que la escucharan.

- ¡Saku-chan!/Sakuno/Ryuzaki-san.

La saludaros todos, y luego a los que la acompañaban. Ella les dijo a donde se dirigían y todos accedieron diciendo que recién salían del entrenamiento, y aun no habían almorzado.

-¿Por qué vinieron todos? – le preguntó Sakuno algo molesta a Kirihara cuando caminaban hacia el destino.

- Les dije que vendría a verte. Marui-sempai dijo que también y arrastró a Jackal-sempai y Renji-sempai, Niou-sempai quería conocer el colegio de día, igual que Yagyuu-sempai. Yukimura-buchou quería hablar con Tezuka-san sobre algo importante.

- ¿Y sanada-san?

- No quería venir… pero el buchou lo convenció, no se como – Akaya se rascó la cabeza -. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto se distraigan con el sushi nos escaparemos – tomados de la mano se fueron quedando atrás de la comitiva. Mientras tanto, Kuminitsu y Seiichi conversaban:

- ¿Cómo le fue?

- Bien, aunque su ingles sigue igual de malo.

Un poco más atrás, Momo y Eiji iban molestando a Ryoma, que cada tanto miraba hacia atrás y soltaba un bufido.

- No sabíamos que el más joven del equipo estuviera enamorado – decía Takeshi.

- Ni yo – le contestó Kikumaru, aunque se notaba que también observaba a Sakuno con melancólica sonrisa -. Es algo inédito. Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto – simuló que se quitaba una lágrima del ojo izquierdo.

- Momo-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, ella dijo que no iba a venir y tampoco los de Rikkaidai. Algo esta sucediendo, y pienso av… - miró a sus sempais que lo observaban atónitos -, Kikumaru-sempai, eres tu el que esta enamorado de ella – Eiji abrió grandes los ojos y Takeshi pasaba su mirada del peliverde al pelirrojo, y de este nuevamente a Ryoma, luego sonrió y dijo:

- Esto sí que es nuevo. Echizen esta atento a lo que ocurre alrededor. Kikumaru-sempai, ¿eso es cierto?

Eiji se volvió completamente rojo y comenzó a retroceder, hasta que vio a su compañero de dobles, corrió hacia él, ignorando la pregunta. Ryoma y Momoshiro se miraron con una sonrisa, ya sabían con que se podrían divertir en el día a la montaña.

Llegaron caminando tranquilos al restaurante de sushi. Todos tomaron asiento, donde podían e hicieron sus pedidos. Al principio, y por ser los invitados, los de Rikkaidai pidieron poco, pero al confiarse un poco… más que nada Marui, Niou y Jackal, comenzaron a hacer carreras de quien comía más, por supuesto, idea de Momoshiro y Ryoma. Kawamura padre hacia los diferentes tipos de sushi uno tras otro, y ninguno se cansaba.

La final se jugó entre Takeshi y Bunta, esos dos no se rendía, ninguno había almorzado, así que era suficiente como para comer durante dos horas sin detenerse. Pero todo termino en empate.

- Coman estos – les ofreció Fuji, cuando el dueño del local tuvo que hacer más arroz. Sin pensarlo, cada uno se llevó dos a la boca… -. Son de wasabi – les confesó al ver la cara desesperada de los ojivioleta. Ninguno volvió a comer en el resto de la tarde.

- Y bien, ¿dónde querías llevarme? – le preguntó Sakuno a Akaya apenas salieron de local, al comenzar el concurso.

- Solo cierra los ojos y confía en mi – ladeo la cabeza a un lado y al ver que la chica hacia lo que le pedía se aseguró de que no veía, le tomo la mano y la comenzó a dirigir - ¡Sorpresa! – gritó apenas llegaron -. Toda la semana estuve haciendo rehabilitación, y hoy puedo comenzar a jugar – La chica miró las canchas callejeras frente a ella y luego a Akaya sin poder creerlo, acto seguido saltó a los brazos de Kirihara dándole un fuerte abrazo -. Quería que fueras mi primera oponente.

- Me alegro mucho por ti – dijo soltándose y mirándolo a los ojos - ¿estas seguro de que quieres terminar ese partido?

- No, entonces no contamos los puntos. Solo quiero jugar contigo. Pasar un momento agradable.

- Esta bien.

- Además quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero que me alientes en los nacionales, y al equipo, por supuesto.

- Yo siempre los voy a apoyar, pero Seigaku es mi colegio. No quiero tener que elegir entre dos amigos – ella bajó la cabeza.

- Ya sacaron los lugares del torneo, la única forma en que Seigaku y Rikkaidai se enfrenten es en la final, luego de varios contrincantes muy fuertes.

- Pero lo más seguro es que se encuentren.

- Tienes mucha confianza en ellos.

- En ustedes también, sino no hubiese dicho nada – sonrió. Kirihara le ofreció una raqueta, él tomo otra y se ubicaron para jugar -. Por cierto – comenzaron a charlar mientras jugaban -, ¿Qué le ocurre a Niou-kun? Esta muy raro.

- ¿También lo notaste? – Akaya no llegó a pegarle al pase de la niña -. Has mejorado – le hizo una seña de aprobación y fue por la pelota -. Según él es que esta trabajando en una nueva técnica o algo así y lo cansa demasiado. Pero para mi es que Yuagyuu-sempai le dijo que estaba arto de jugar dobles, y que principalmente no deseaba que una persona tan infantil que le gusta disfrazarse de otras personas, le dijera como jugar.

- ¿En serio dijo eso?

- Más bien lo grito delante del club de tenis. Eso debió ser vergonzoso, viniendo de alguien que nunca se mete con nadie.

El tema quedó en el aire luego del comentario del chico, y siguieron con diferentes temas que no vale la pena mencionar. Jugaron hasta que comenzaron a llegar más personas.

Guardaron las raquetas y Sakuno fue a comprar unos zumos. Juntos caminaron por el parque en silencio. No sabían de que más hablar.

La pequeña Ryuzaki estaba un poco extrañada, por lo general Akaya siempre tenía algún tema para hablar y era muy alegre, en ese sentido se parecía mucho a Bunta, pero en esos momentos estaba serio, observando la lata entre sus manos. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Tomoka le había dicho que la única forma de romper el silencio entre un chico y una chica era con un beso.

- ¿Kirihara-kun…?

- Ah, ah, ah – la regañó - ¿Cómo me llamaste? – ella rió.

Hacia alrededor de un mes Akaya había decidido que era hora de seguir el consejo de su sempai y formalizar su relación con la pequeña Sakuno. De esa forma la invitó a un parque lleno de flores.

FLASHBACK

La niña no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, solo podía observar a Kirihara arrodillado en el suelo a modo matrimonio, con una cajita en las manos. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su declaración.

- Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos desde que nos conocimos, he decidido ponerle fin a todas las interferencias que hubo en nuestro camino y pedirte que me acompañes, que vallas el resto de nuestra vida… o hasta que te hartes de mí, aceptando ser mi novia – abrió la pequeña caja, dejando ver así un corazón de oro con dos cadenas. Sakuno no sabía si llorar reír o comenzar a correr, así que optó por hipnotizarse con lo s ojos del chico - ¿Y, que dices?... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí – gritó arrojándose a los brazos de él, con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo. Akaya comenzó a reír por la torpeza de la niña y la ayudó a enderezarse, quedando arrodillados con los ojos a la misma altura.

- Entonces, por favor, acepta esta cadena como mi regalo, para que todos sepan que eres mía, y yo soy tuyo – acto seguido, el pelinegro tomó una de las diademas y se acercó para rodearle el cuello con los brazos, Sakuno se tensó al sentir los dedos del chico tocando su piel, pero su mirada tranquila no dejaba que se preocupara -. Ahora, hazme el favor – le dio la otra cadena y se acercó para que pudiera atarla. La pequeña Ryuzaki se acercó con cautela y rodeó con sus delicados brazos el cuello del chico.

Después de la hermosa ceremonia, él se levantó y la ayudó.

- ¿Quién te dio el guión? – Sakuno lo observó sin poder borrar la sonrisa de felicidad.

- En un principio Marui-sempai, pero parecía que le hablaba a un helado, así que le pedí ayuda a mi hermana mayor.

- Fue muy tierno, Kirihara-kun…

- Solo una cosa más. Ahora eres mi novia, no me llames así, de mi nombre.

- ¿Akaya-kun? – él sonrió.

- También puedes quitarle el –kun, esta bien.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Gomen, Akaya – dijo Sakuno riendo.

- Ahora esta mucho mejor. Dime, Sakuno.

- Etto… ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo?

- Es que… no me decido en algo, y es muy extraño que Echizen me ayude con ingles.

- Ryoma-kun es bilingüe, sabe mucho. Aunque por lo general no ayuda a nadie. Supongo que le has caído muy bien, o porque esta siguiendo ordenes estrictas de Tezuka-sempai – ambos rieron -. Comienzan el lunes los nacionales, ¿verdad?

- Hai – asintió y arrugó la lata -. El fin de semana tengo rehabilitación intensiva con mis sempais, así que no podremos vernos sino hasta entonces.

- Les llevaré el almuerzo, si quieren… pero dile a Marui-kun que no le llevaré lo que normalmente come… o mejor que lleve lo suyo y después come lo que le doy –terminó luego de reconsiderarlo.

- ¡Gracias! – hizo una reverencia -. Ahora quiero llevarte a otro lugar – tomo la mano de la niña y comenzaron a correr hasta un edificio -. Aquí vive mi tía.

- ¿Tu tía? – preguntó nerviosa, no estaba vestida como para que la presentara a su familia.

- Sí, ahora no esta, pero me prestó unas llaves – Sakuno lo miró con sorpresa… ¿para que querría ir al departamento de su tía con ella? - ¿Vienes? – la voz de Akaya la sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta de cristal y entraron. Se acercaron al ascensor y el chico lo llamó.

- ¿P-para que e-esta-mos a-aquí? – la chica estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

- Ya lo veras.

Subieron al cubículo y Kirihara presiono el botón del 7º piso. Sakuno se ponía más nerviosa al sonido de cada piso. Llegaron, el chico la condujo a uno de los departamentos y entraron.

Era pequeño y muy acogedor. La cocina estaba unida al living-comedor. Akaya dejó sus cosas sobre una silla y la invitó a que ella también.

- ¿Tienes bañador?

- …

- Lo supuse…

- Vengo del colegio.

- Entonces te conseguiré uno.

- ¿Para que debo usar bañador?

- Ya lo verás – entró al cuarto y salió cinco minutos después -, creo que el de mi prima te quedará bien – le pasó una pequeña prenda -. Pasa al baño.

Sakuno aún no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico, pero le seguiría la corriente hasta averiguarlo, así que se puso el bañador rosa que le había dado y salió con el rostro completamente rojo. Al ver a Kirihara se volvió aún más colorada, estaba sin su remera y con su malla-bermuda verde esmeralda.

- Te ves hermosa – le sonrió y luego le tendió una bata.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

- A la azotea. Hay que ir por la escalera, así que más vale que te la pongas.

Sí, cada vez entendía menos. Subieron dos pisos con toallones al hombro. Al llegar, la pequeña Ryuzaki vio una enorme piscina con trampolín y varias reposeras alrededor.

- ¿En serio nos dejaran usarla?

- Sí, creo… ¿sabes nadar?

- Soy torpe en la tierra… mi coordinación es nula, apenas puedo flotar… ¿Cómo crees que me ira?

- Entonces tenemos un problema, la parte más baja es de 1,50, así que tengo que sostenerte, ¿no importa? – Sakuno lo observó de arriba abajo y luego la piscina.

- Solo una pregunta ¿es climatizada? – se quitó la bata.

- Creo que no.

- Entonces hay que tirarse rápido – gritó antes de saltar dentro.

Kirihara, preocupado por la confesión anterior, se quitó la suya y se tiró de cabeza en búsqueda de la pequeña. Sakuno se había quedado en el fondo sentada, el chico se asustó y la tomo de la cintura para volver a la superficie.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó muy preocupado, ella asintió tomando aire y colorada por el contacto, aún la estaba abrazando, sosteniendo todo su peso - ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí?

- No lo se… algo en el fondo me distrajo… justo ahí – señaló la escalera.

- Vamos a ver – Akaya se las arregló para llevar a ambos y dejo que se sostuviera del borde - ¿Aquí abajo?

- Hai – se sumergieron y vieron que justo debajo de la escalera había un pequeño relicario de plata, lo tomaron y volvieron a subir - ¿Qué tiene dentro? – lo comenzó a abrir, pero Akaya se lo quiso impedir.

- No creo que debas ver eso…

- ¿Por qué no? Tal vez sepamos de quien puede ser.

- Yo se de quien es… no lo abras – demasiado tarde, Sakuno comenzó a reír de sobre manera -. Te dije que no lo vieras.

- No sabía que usaras aparatos, ni lentes.

- Tenía 10 años, mis dientes estaban muy mal y no dejaban que los otros crecieran, y ya no necesito anteojos – bajo la cabeza avergonzado, pero de repente sintió algo calido acercarse a su rostro.

- Siento mucho haberme burlado – Ryuzaki estaba seria, sus ojos muy grandes. La mirada del chico bajo hacia los rosados labios de ella, entre abiertos, dejando ver la punta de sus dientes… - ¿Me perdonas?

- Solo con una condición – dijo quitando el relicario de sus manos y colocándolo a un lado – quiero que me des algo a cambio – ella lo miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Cómo que? – él le tomo las manos y las puso alrededor de su cuello, luego la llevó al centro de la pileta para que no se pudiera escapar y le abrazó la cintura, acercándole más el cuerpo. Y comenzaron a girar en el lugar, mirándose a los ojos.

- Bailar, no bailamos desde entonces – lentamente giraban en el centro de la piscina. Seguramente Kirihara estaba sumamente cansado, pero no lo demostraba -. Toma aire – ella hizo lo que ordenaba y se sumergieron. Vio que el chico se acercaba a su rostro, así que cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero lo único que sintió fue que salía a la superficie y la empujaban hacia el borde. Lentamente abrió los ojos, observando los fracasados intentos de Akaya por subir al borde sin escalera. Riendo ella también hizo el intento y lo logro. El chico completamente resignado subió por la escalera, envolvió a Sakuno con un toallon y luego a él. Se secó el cabello y dejó la tela a un lado. Observó a la chica, se veía tranquila y sonriente. Se acostó en una de las reposeras.

- ¿Por qué cerraste los ojos cuando me acerque?

- Es que Marui-kun hizo lo mismo aquella noche – Kirihara soltó un bufido, llamando la atención de la chica, que lo miró. Se había llevado los brazos a la cabeza, usándolos como almohada, y tenía su pálido pecho descubierto. Sakuno se apresuró a para apartar la mirada.

- ¿Me invitaste a comer? – Él asintió - ¿Sabes cocinar?

- Como cualquier novio.

- ¿Y tu tía no vendrá hoy, o tus primos?

- No están de viaje. Volverán pasado mañana… ¿Te gusta Indiana Jones? – se sentó y posó su vista en la nuca de ella.

- En realidad nunca vi ninguna – se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda.

- Entonces te encantaran – se levantó y se puso la bata – vamos al departamento que ya son las 7:00 y debo comenzar.

Bajaron las escaleras y volvieron a la pequeña casa. Akaya le entregó a Sakuno un vestido blanco con flores rosa, al estilo sweet lolita, que según él era más apropiado para la ocasión que el uniforme de Seigaku. Entró en el baño mientras el chico cocinaba. Se duchó rápidamente y se puso las prendas.

Además del vestido hasta las rodillas y la falda de abajo había un par de medias de lana largas, una vincha con un moño y zapatos blancos. Para su sorpresa todo le quedó perfecto, incluso los zapatos. Salió con el cabello suelto que le llegaba debajo de la cadera, con algo de timidez. ¿Por qué Kirihara le estaba dando todo aquello?

- Acaba de llamar tu abuela – le contó sin darse la vuelta -, le dije que te quedarías en mi casa… y me gritó, luego aceptó, así que te llamará cada una hora hasta las 12:00 y luego salteado hasta las 7:00 y te pasará a buscar a las 8:00 – la miró -. Wow, te ves fantástica. Veo que Yukinura-buchou tenía razón con el talle.

- Gracias… ¿Cómo que tenía razón?

- Bueno, es que querían hacerte un regalo por nuestro aniversario de 1 mes. Mi turno en el baño, permiso.

Sakuno no tardó tanto en bañarse, pero en esos 25 minutos Akaya había puesto la mesa con una hermosa vajilla, cubiertos de plata y copas, además de tener la comida casi completa. Se acercó con curiosidad para ver que era. No era nada típico japonés, pero igual delicioso. Se paró frente al estéreo y CDs. Buscó algo interesante, había muchos y diferentes estilos, bandas y colores, muchos eran extranjeros. Se decidió por uno con tapa negra y letra cursiva. Su fuerte no era el español, pero la foto de la banda le pareció atractiva, así que sacó el disco y lo puso. Comenzó música tranquila y muy clásica. Fue entonces que Kirihara Salió del baño con un traje… el mismo que había usado en la fiesta que se conocieron. Al escuchar la música la miró sorprendido.

- No sabía que te gustara La Oreja de Van Gogh.

- N-no sabía l-o que era… s-solo quería…

- No te preocupes. Me parece muy romántico este CD, principalmente para la ocasión. Son los clásicos de la banda – se acercó a la mesa y atrajo una silla indicando que se sentara - ¿Prefieres crema o salsa?

- Crema – se decidió, luego Akaya le sirvió seis sorrentinos con lo que había pedido. Y él se sentó también a comer… no sin antes servir la bebida.

Comieron entre risas y alguna que otra traducción de Akaya para que Sakuno entendiese lo que decían las letras. Luego de levantar la mesa, la chica se metió en el baño. Se acercó al lavamanos y se miró en el espejo. Se sentía extraña, se lavó el rostro y se enjuagó la boca… se notaba que Kirihara se había esforzado en hacer una roca cena, pero la masa no tenía sal, el relleno tenía demasiada harina y la crema la había calentado en la hornalla. Se cepillo los dientes con uno de los que entró ahí. Y se secó.

"o no dijo nada para no herirme o realmente le gustó… pero estaban asquerosos" pensaba Akaya metiéndose tres mentas en la boca y las mastico para quitarse el sabor de las muelas, también. Sakuno hizo acto de presencia con su típica y dulce sonrisa.

- Te mostraré algo realmente hermoso – la tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacia unas cortinas cerradas -. No veas hasta que te avise ¿Esta bien?

- Esta bien – cerró sus los y sintió como se abría la ventana y un viento frío le pegaba en la cara. La hizo avanzar y le apoyo las manos en algo rígido.

- Ábrelos – Sakuno hizo caso y la luna apareció ante sus ojos más grande que nunca, parecía que podía tocarla -. Esta es mi parte favorita – se dirigía a la canción. La pequeña Ryuzaki posó su atención en él que comenzó a cantar, tenía una voz melodiosa, luego se lo tradujo:

Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco

Sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos

Le hiciera una llave d Judo a mi pobre corazón

Haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración.

Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse

Me callo porque ha ganada la razón al corazón,

Pero pase lo que pase

Y aunque otro me acompañe,

En silencio te querré tan solo, a ti.

-Al terminar se fue acercando a la niña conforme iba cerrando los ojos.

- Es muy hermosa… - pero no pudo terminar porque Kirihara se posó sobre sus labios suavemente. Ella no podía reaccionar, solo dejaba que él la dirigiese.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar español? – preguntó al separarse para poder respirar.

- Mi tía fue a un internado en España de niña, y siempre me enseño el idioma, según ella es el más hermoso de occidente, y mejor que el ingles.

- ¿Por eso odias el ingles?

- No… es que como tienen las mismas letras es muy difícil diferenciarlos – se rascó la cabeza y observó el cielo -. Hace mucho que no la veo…

- ¿A quién?

- A la película, ¿Vienes? – entró al departamento y ella lo siguió. Se sentaron en el sillón y el DVD comenzó.

* * *

Los nacionales dieron inicio. Rikkaidai al haber ganado el torneo de Kantou no participaron en la primera ronda, pero fueron a ver a sus primeros rivales. Por desgracia no tenían ningún rival fuerte de su lado, excepto, tal vez, ese internado de extranjeros, contra los que se enfrentarían en semifinales, si todo salía según los cálculos de Yanagi.

- Akaya – lo llamó Sanada. Él se acercó con cuidado - ¿Recuerdas que Yagyuu-kun se negó a jugar con Niou? Le daremos tu primer partido a él y serás el reemplazo hasta semifinales.

- ¿No jugare?... pero me esforcé mucho este fin de semana para poder alcanzar su nivel de entrenamiento…

- Por esa razón, tu hombro debe descansar.

- Oh, Saku-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? – se escuchó a Bunta.

- Marui-kun, ¿no les dijo nada Kiri…Akaya?

- Sí, nos dijo, excepto a él – dijo Jackal señalando a su compañero de dobles. Sakuno sonrió y de su bolsa sacó ocho bentos y un enorme termo con vasos.

- Cada uno tiene su nombre – dijo – y su comida favorita… excepto por Yukimura-san, no sabía que cocinarle.

- Ya te dije que me podías llamar Mura-kun.

- Gomen – hizo una reverencia y comenzó a llamar a cada uno por su nombre y entregarle el almuerzo respectivo.

- ¡Sugoi! – Exclamó Bunta – pastel de frutilla.

- Kawai, se parece un gatito – dijo Niou para sorpresa de todos.

- ¿Un gato? – preguntó Sakuno acercándose a verlo - ¡KYA! Ese era para Kaidou-sempai, ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! – y así comenzó una persecución, Masaharu corría con la pequeña caja que era para Kaoru, y ella lo seguía, intentando alcanzarlo.

- Niou-sempai, ya dáselo. Están llamando la intención – Kirihara dijo esto, más que nada, porque Sakuno había encerrado al peli plateado contra un árbol y estaba saltando para alcanzar la bandeja, demasiado cerca para su gusto y le estaba dando celos.

- Cierto, Masaharu – le regaño Hiroshi – deja a la niña en paz.

- ¡UFFA! – exclamó el regañado y le dio el bento a la niña.

- Kawai – exclamó Bunta al ver la comida en forma de gatito - ¿En serio es para el señor shh? No parece el tipo de persona al que le gusten estas cosas.

- Si supieran muchas de las cosas que Seigaku guarda en secreto, se harían millonarios vendiéndolas – sonrió sádicamente la niña, entregando el almuerzo a Niou

- Por suerte el año próximo nuestro pequeñín… - pero no pudo terminar, porque Akaya le metió una parte del pastel en la boca.

- Marui-sempai, es mejor que no hables de cosas que no se debe – Sakuno observó al resto. Renji aún no había probado bocado y observaba su comida con las mejillas encendidas, Sanada sentado junto a Yukimura conversaban mientras comían. Niou se acercaba a Yagyuu desde atrás para asustarlo, pero el gentleman se adelanto y tiró un poco de arroz con el cual hizo caer al trickstiker y tirar lo que quedaba del plato de Jackal, al empujarlo. Sonrió, era lo que le gustaba de ese colegio, todos pensaban que eran imponentes, sin debilidades, pero en el fondo cada uno guardaba un gran secreto que de a poco fue descubriendo -. Por cierto, Sakuno… ¿No debes ir a entregar eso al Seigaku?

- ¿Mmh? – miró hacia él -. Ah, cierto, nos vemos.

- Me parece una chica muy interesante – escuchó a su buchou desde atrás, cosa que lo hizo estremecer -, para que nuestro demonio se haya transformado tanto debe ser muy especial… incluso Sanada esta impresionado – Akaya lo observó y Seichii sonrió.

-Yukimura- buchou.

- Dime.

- Bueno… me preguntó si sea buena idea hacer caso a lo que Tezuka-san dijo, sobre el cambio. No creo que sea bueno para el club, después de todo este año pierde a sus tres demonios.

- Eso solo lo puedes decidir tú. Igual ya te aceptaron. Procura decidir lo que a ti te parezca más conveniente – el peli violeta se alejó dejando a su kouhai confundido.

- Eso no ayudó nada realmente – negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, al final del torneo te decidirás fácilmente de a quien alentaras el año próximo – le dijo Bunta, que ya había terminado su almuerzo -. Por cierto, ¿Qué le ocurre a Yanagi?

- Ella dijo que había hecho el plato preferido de cada uno, ¿verdad? – el tensai asintió sin comprender -. Además, a Kaidou-san le hizo un gatito, me pregunto que le gustara a él.

Marui entendió completamente, y junto al ojiesmeralda se fueron acercando lentamente al data máster, para descubrir que dentro de la caja había un cuaderno, que en la portada decía "datos finalizados, Ryoma Echizen". Emocionado, Bunta intentó tomarlo, pero algo se lo impidió.

- Es comida – dijo el morocho – solo sueño con que alguien pueda realmente escribir este cuaderno.

- Echizen ¿eh? Un contrincante digno de Rikkai, ¿Verdad, Sanada? – el buchou fue escuchado desde donde estaba sentado.

- ¡Tarondurou! – exclamó Masaharu imitando la voz del fokubuchou, y ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Yagyuu. Kirihara sonrió, realmente los extrañaría.

* * *

Durante todo el torneo, principalmente en los partidos contra Hyoutei, Seigaku se ponía más y más ansioso, realmente estaban avanzando fácilmente, tal vez demasiado fácilmente.

Rikkaidai también avanzaba rápido hacia donde querían, nada los asustaba, ni siquiera aquel colegio de inmigrantes. Les habían subestimado demasiado, ni siquiera lograron pasar de Individuales 2, donde estaba Akaya, que no había podido jugar en todo el torneo, y destrozó a su rival, no en sentido de golpearlo, pero sus mirada, que una vez había hacho desmayar a Echizen, le ayudó mucho a la hora de subir a la red. Yagyuu hablaba en serio cuando decía que no jugaría en dobles con Niou o cualquier otro equipo, siempre que pudo jugó en individuales 3.

El día de la final se acercaba. Ambos equipos habían entrenado muchísimo, y estaban en su mejor condición.

- Saku-chan – le dijo Eiji cuando esta se levanto para irse - ¿A quién apoyaras mañana?

- A Seigaku, por supuesto – dijo sonriendo.

- Pero… ¿no se enojará tu novio? – Momoshiro la codeó mirando de reojo a Ryoma, este simplemente disimuló que escuchaba a Fuji.

- No, los de Rikkaidai dijeron que debía alentar a mi colegio, que ellos tenían suficiente con su club.

- Vas con ellos, ¿verdad? – dijo Oishi y ella asintió -. Diles que esta vez no será tan fácil como la última.

- Mensaje a entregar.

- Espera… - dijo Echizen, para sorpresa de todos.

- ¿Ryoma-kun?

- Entrégale esto de mi parte a Kirihara-sempai… pero no lo leas – le dio un papel prolijamente doblado y con el nombre del receptor.

- ¿¡SEMPAI! – exclamaron todos menos Ryoma y Tezuka.

- ¿Que? – Echizen subió los hombros y se fue.

La pequeña Ryuzaki no dijo nada más y se retiró con sus sempais adoptivos. Al llegar estaban todos arrodillados alrededor de lo que parecía un papel y discutían.

- Repito que no jugaré dobles con el puercoespín blanco – decía Bunta.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo harás! Con Jackal son la mejor pareja de dobles – le decía Yagyuu.

- Además, dije que quería jugar en individuales – decía Niou.

- Pero yo voy a estar en individuales 2, Sanada-fokubochou en individuales 3 y Yukimura-buchou en individuales 1 – decía Akaya.

- Que jugaras en dobles – le reprendía Genichirou.

- Nadie soporta al chico, que juegue solo.

- ¡Gracias, Yanagi-sempai!

- Pero Masaharu estará en individuales 2, porque lo digo yo – intervino Seichii.

- Yo no estaré en dobles – repitieron Hiroshi y Kirihara.

- Akaya jugara en dobles 2 con Renji, ¿escucharon? – dijo el capitán.

- ¡Ejem! – Dijo Sakuno y todos se dieron la vuelta a mirarla - ¡hola!

- Hola – dijeron todos y siguieron discutiendo.

Ryuzaki sabía que eso iba a tardar, principalmente porque no tenían entrenador y para elegir el orden valía la opinión de todos.

- Algunas veces pienso que debería hacer esto yo solo – decía Yukimura a Sanada, masajeándose la sien -. Ahora todos, fuera de mi vista, no los quiero ver hasta mañana en la final.

Todos los presentes, incluso Sakuno, le hicieron caso, pues hablaba en serio con ese tipo de cosas.

- Lo siento mucho, Sakuno – se disculpó con una reverencia Kirihara -. Pero el individuales 2 lo quería yo.

- Debes darle una oportunidad a Niou-kun – se sentaron en un banco.

- Es jugador de dobles.

- ¿No tiene una técnica especial bajo la manga?

- Tal vez tengas razón, espero que Yukimura-buchou sepa lo que hace – cerró sus ojos y sintió los cálidos labios de Sakuno sobre los suyos.

- Todo va a salir bien. Lo digo yo. Ahora vamos, debes cumplir tu promesa.

Fueron a las canchas callejeras.

* * *

La hora de comenzar se acercaba.

- ¡Ochibi! ¡Ochibi! – gritaba Eiji fuera del estadio. El muchacho aun no había llegado.

- ¿No lo han encontrado? – preguntó la entrenadora.

- No – todos.

- Ya es hora de entrar. Busquen algún suplente para él hasta que llegue – Momoshiro y Kikumaru se observaron con una sonrisa sádica:

- Horio, no te ocultes de nosotros…

- El Seigaku está tardando demasiado – decía Marui.

- Tal vez se arrepintieron y no quieren avergonzarse de nuevo – mencionó Akaya.

- No hablen de esa forma, enanos – Niou tomó a cada uno con el brazo por el cuello -, que si el Seigaku falta no podré jugar mi último partido de secundaria baja.

- Si llegas a perder ante Fuji-san seré insoportable el resto del año – dijo Kirihara riendo, Bunta también soltó una carcajada, y Masaharu hizo que se chocaran las cabezas, luego los soltó dejándolos sobándose el golpe -. Me saldrá un cuerno.

- Igual a mí.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

- Ryoma-sama se ve algo extraño, ¿no crees? – dijo Tomoka a Sakuno una vez que los equipos se presentaran.

- Ahora que lo dices, Momoshiro-sempai se fue corriendo junto a Atobe-san.

Tezuka y Sanada estaban teniendo un buen partido. Sin dudas era imposible decidir quién iba a ganar, principalmente porque estaban agotando sus partes del cuerpo más utilizadas, Kuminitsu el codo, y Genichirou las rodillas. Finalmente, el ganador fue el de Rikkaidai.

Los dobles 2 fueron algo bastante complicado de describir. Al principio Akaya jugaba en el fondo, por el saque y además intentaba cansar lo más que podía a Kaido. Mientras tanto, Inui intentaba recaudar datos, tal como Yanagi había predicho. Cuando el data máster de Seigaku comenzó a darle ordenes a su compañero, Kirihara activó su half-bloodshot, para que sus datos no sirvieran de nada y lograr ganar el partido, que estuvo lleno de golpes nuevos de parte de ambos equipos.

Para entonces Ryoma había vuelto con su memoria completamente borrada.

El Rikkai estaba por ganar su tercer título consecutivo, entre ellos y el premio estaba solo individuales 2, en el cual se enfrentarían Niou y Fuji. El partido fue en cierta manera extraño. Sakuno sabía que Masaharu tenía una nueva técnica, pero eso era ridículo. Utilizar a las dos personas que habían vencido a su sempai para distraerlo era… raro. Pero, por suerte para el Seigaku, tensai no era un simple apodo.

Niou recibió una gran (y dolorosa) reprimenda de parte del sucapitan. Mientras que Momo se llevaba a Ryoma para intentar que recupere la memoria, también se presentaron todos los jugadores contra los que había ganado.

- Los dobles 1 darán comienzo en unos instantes, jugadores, entren a la cancha.

- No te preocupes, Tezuka, haremos tiempo hasta entonces – dijo Eiji.

- No se preocupe, buchou, el tercer titilo nacional será nuestro – dijo Bunta.

- Akaya – dijo Sanada cuando el partido ya había comenzado -. Ven.

- ¿Fokubuchou? – el chico lo siguió hasta afuera. Era un magnifico día, pero no entendía que estaban haciendo - ¿fokubuchou, que…?

- Cállate – Kirihara le hizo caso y siguieron caminando - ¿ves que hay ahí? – le señaló una cancha con un chico completamente aterrado y otros tantos alrededor, intentando que juegue.

- ¿Echizen? – Genichirou asintió.

- Perdió la memoria, y solo puede recuperarla jugando. Actualmente las únicas personas a su nivel son Yukimura, Tezuka y… tu.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó confundido -. Pero tu… - Sanada negó.

- Solo fue suerte que se haya cansado antes que yo.

- ¡Oh! – Volvió a mirar al chico de gorra blanca - ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Según Yanagi, tus ojos son hipnotizantes. Solo debes mirarlo.

- ¿Y porque lo estamos ayudando? Es de Seigaku.

- Solo queremos que Yukimura tenga un verdadero partido contra el renacuajo, antes de dejar el tenis por completo.

- ¿Por eso perdió Niou? – Asintió - ¿Entonces porque le pegaste?

- ¿En realidad lo pareció? Yo pensé que había sobreactuado un poco.

Akaya miró a su subcapitan con miedo… ¿acaso lo habían cambiado los marcianos o algo parecido?... ¡Dugh! Ya se parecía a Bunta.

Se acercaron a la reja y entraron a la cancha, llamando la atención de todos allí. Sanada se acercó a Atobe, que estaba sentado en una silla, y Kirihara al joven que estaba en el medio de su lado, abrazaba la raqueta y con la cabeza gacha, escondiendo su cara bajo la gorra. Le levantó el rostro, estaba bañado a sudor y los ojos ámbar se veían completamente asustados. Le miró fijamente, con detenimiento.

- ¡Echizen Ryoma! Despierta – el pequeño solo lo miraba sin comprender -. Fokubuchou, le dije que no iba a funcionar – soltó al de primero y miró a quien se dirigía.

- ¿Kirihara-sempai? – Escuchó al peli verde - ¿No tendría que estar jugando en la final? – Ryoma agrandó los ojos - ¿no tendría yo que estar ahí?

- Antes debes hacer algo – interrumpió Atobe -. Quien venció a Ore-sama no se debe permitir perder.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Fue un buen partido. Por lejos el mejor de la historia, pero Kirihara no lo presenció. Se quedó fuera del estadio, temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrir. Nunca había visto a su capitán jugar en serio, y seguramente lo estaba haciendo. Si aquello chiquillo lograba ganar, no solo Rikkaidai perdería su puesto como escuela número 1, sino que Yukimura ya no sería considerado el mejor tenista junior de la historia de Japón, y solo estaría en la larga lista de oponentes vencido de Echizen.

- ¡Qué va! ¡No puedo quedarme con la duda! – entró para encontrarse con la desastrosa noticia de que Ryoma había alcanzado el pináculo de la perfección, y Seichii estaba siendo destrozado, literalmente.

La pelota se partió en dos, y a pesar de que el peli violeta alcanzó a devolver ambas mitades, su contrario los devolvió con un remate que le consiguió el punto ganador.

- ¡El buchou perdió! – exclamó apenado Bunta –. No importa. Iremos a festejar el triunfo de Seigaku con ellos. Jackal pagara.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

- ¡Marui, tarudorou! – Sanada le había proporcionado una bofetada al tensai de Rikkai -. Primero lo primero. Akaya – se acercó adonde lo llamaban - ¿Tomaste tu decición?

- Creo que sí…

- Entonces ve a festejar – le dijo Yukimura. Todos lo observaron sorprendidos, incusos a quien estaba dirigida la frase.

- ¿Buchou, como sabe…?

- Yo lo sé todo – "Oh" exclamaron los presentes, y observaron la celebración de los ganadores. Ryoma reía mientras el reto los tiraba hacia arriba. También había un hombre muy extraño vestido de monje saltando por ahí. Estaba la hermana de Yukimura junto a su novio, con quien iba a casarse. Sanada soltó un suspiro y Bunta corrió a verla, tirando de Kirihara.

- ¡Nanako-chan! – exclamó al estar lo suficientemente cerca.

- Yukimura-san y… no se – Akaya hizo una reverencia y se fue alejando lento.

- Akaya, Marui, ¿Qué hacen? – Sanada se acercó con la excusa de llevarse a los intrusos – Nanako, ¿Cómo estas? – Kirihara no entendía nada, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque Bunta lo tomó de la chomba, igual que al desconocido, y los llevó lejos del fokubuchou y la hermana del buchou.

- ¿Están seguros de que Sanada no fue cambiado por algún extraterrestre? – preguntó a su sempai en cuanto lo soltó.

- A la única persona que raptaron los extraterrestres, y devolvieron porque no pudieron mantenerlo como mascota porque comía demasiado es a la bola de grasa – dijo Niou acercándoseles - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ah, por nada, solo que – señaló a Genichirou, que estaba riendo junto a Nanako.

- Nah, eso no es nada. Tendrías que haberlo visto en primero – dijo Masaharu tocando el hombro del menor.

- Jaja – rió Bunta - ¡Ya me había olvidado! Todos los días llevaba un ramo de rosas, y… ¿recuerdas aquel peinado? Eso era embarazoso.

Akaya dejó a sus sempais hablando de Sanada, y se acercó al lado de Seigaku, que era una fiesta, literalmente.

- Sakuno – le toco el hombro -, nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

Ella asintió, y él le dio un beso que dejo a ambos en las nubes.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el final, no sabía como hacerlo, realmente me costó mucho terminarlo, pero me gustó hacerlo. También tengo un epilogo escrito que cuenta la llegada de las clases.**

**Supongo que la petición que le hizo Tezuka se entendió, ¿verdad?**

**El miércoles comienzo las clases, pero espero el sábado que viene subir lo que falta.**

**Esta vez si me gustaría que dejen algún review, como es el final.**

**También agradezco a quienes comentaron los anteriores capítulos, y disculpen las faltas de: redacción, ortografía y personalidades OCC.**


	19. Epílogo

**Desde un principio siempre espere poder publicar el final, lo tengo planeado desde el principio, solo que la historia se alargó demasiado y comencé a divagar demasiado y darle vueltas. Pero eso ya no importa, porque eso es el final, que espero muchos, han estado esperando.**

**Por cierto, de un capitulo a otro comencé a escribir en español neutro, la razón es que me parece que este tipo de estilo es más romántico que el español que se habla en Argentina, en vez de utilizar el **_**tu**_** se utiliza el **_**vos**_**. Espero que no haya molestado a nadie este cambio repentino. Disfruten:

* * *

**

Durante el resto del verano, Sakuno y Kirihara se siguieron viendo. Ryoma se había ido a pasar el verano a Estados Unidos con sus abuelos maternos. Los titulares, o más bien los ahora ex titulares, tanto de Rikkaidai como de Seigaku, se reunían todos los fines de semana en alguna cancha callejera, y, solo los segundos, en el restauran de Kawamura.

Pero como todo en la vida no puede ser perfecto, el verano llegó a su fin, y con el otoño comenzaron las clases. Para la pequeña Sakuno eso significaba más tiempo separada de Kirihara y tareas, y por lo tanto todo aquello que requiere un poco de esfuerzo mental. Además había pasado a 2º, lo que significaba que estaba obligada a entrar a algún club de deporte, pero eso era lo que menos le molestaba, porque durante todo el verano había practicado junto a Akaya tenis, y estaba lista para hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo femenino del colegio, el cual necesitaba subcapitana.

Ryuzaki y Osakada se encontraron en la entrada y fueron hasta la lista de clases charlando. Se fijaron donde estaban y con quien.

- ¡Ryoma-sama esta en mi salón! – exclamó la de coletas – pero Saku-chan no – comenzó a llorar.

- No importa, nos veremos en el almuerzo… además habrá más cosas de las que hablar si estamos separadas – le sonrió y pudo escuchar detrás de sí a un grupo de chicas de 3º.

- No lo conozco, ¿Y tu? – escuchó decir a una.

- ¿No es el titular de Rikkaidai que derrotó a Fuji-sempai? – dijo otra. Sakuno se les acercó a preguntar de quienes estaban hablando – Kirihara Akaya, ¿lo conoces? – asintió lento observando la lista, estaba perfectamente escrito: Kirihara Akaya.

- Dicen que es realmente guapo (N/A en Argentina se dice "esta re-bueno"). Me pregunto si tendrá novia – Tomoka que se había acercado a su amiga escuchó esto último.

- Por supuesto que tiene, Sa… - la de trenzas le tapo la boca y la alejó de las de 3º.

- No hables de cosas que no debes.

- No te preocupes, Saku-chan, ellas no pueden hacer nada en contra de ustedes.

Sakuno sonrió, era verdad.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

- Echizen, ¿seguro que es por aquí?

- No, sempai. No recuerdo donde están los salones de 3º, estoy yendo hacia el mío – miró al de ojos verdes –, no se porque me estas siguiendo.

- ¿Estas diciendo que no me dirigías? – Akaya gritó llamando la atención de varios alumnos -. Por cierto… ¿Cuándo comienzan las prácticas y pruebas para el equipo?

- El buchou hará las listas del ranking interno y luego debes ganar cierta cantidad de partidos para entrar a los titulares.

- Oh… ¿Y quien es el buchou?

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó fuera de sí - ¿Cómo te soporta Ryuzaki? – Akaya se encogió de hombros y sonrió -. Por lo menos busca a alguien para que te lleve – y se metió en un salón.

- ¡Akaya! – escuchó tras de sí una vez conocida y dulce.

- ¡Sakuno! – se dio vuelta para abrazar a su pequeña muñeca de porcelana…- ¿Cuándo te cortaste el cabello?

- No me corte… - la voz venía de otro lugar, no de lo que estaba abrazando -. Esa es Tomo-chan – Kirihara soltó a una chica asustada y completamente roja, que realmente no se parecía en nada a Sakuno.

- Gomen – hizo una reverencia y la chica corrió hacia la misma puerta por la que Echizen había entrado hacia un rato, gritando "Ryoma-sama" y algo como que alguien la quería asesinar. No le hizo el mayor caso - ¡Sakuno! – Esta vez sí abrazó a la chica correcta - ¿Estas también ahí?

- No… - se soltó del abrazo del chico -. Por cierto, ¿Qué estas haciendo en Seigaku?

- Entre al Rikkai porque era la escuela Nº de todo Japón. Allí conocí a los tres demonios…

- Esa historia ya la conozco.

- Ya llego al punto. Pero esos tres demonios y la escuela fueron derrotadas por un enano. Es por eso que me cambie a la actual escuela Nº, para vencer al jugador Nº que le ganó a los tres demonios que yo no pude vencer en primero. Voy directo a lo que me interesa – Sakuno lo miró y rió.

- Pero el examen de admisión fue antes de los nacionales.

- …

- ¿Akaya?

- …me descubrió – susurró -. La verdad es que quería estar contigo – la tomó del mentón y clavó el color esmeralda en el fuego -, era esto o dejar el club para venir todos los días a buscarte desde Kanagawa.

- Elegiste la mejor opción… pero te gastaras una fortuna en colectivo por año.

- ¿Recuerdas el departamento de mi tía? – ella asintió con dificultas -. Me dejo quedarme con ella, esta a solo unas calles de aquí.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la pequeña, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque algo chocó con sus labios dejándola inmóvil y tomándola por la cintura.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! – se escuchó al prefecto -. Es mejor que vayan a sus salones de inmediato.

Sakuno le susurró donde tenía que ir antes de que él la soltara y entró en su salón.

El resto del día, incluso en el almuerzo ninguno de los dos se vio.

- ¡El chico de la bandana es el capitán! – exclamó Kirihara al verlo.

- Sí, y tu eres el subcapitan – escuchó la voz de la entrenadora detrás suyo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Si entras al equipo y vences a Ryoma.

- No problema – hizo una seña alzando el pulgar.

- Vaya, sempai. Tu pronunciación esta mucho mejor – Echizen le golpeó la rodilla por atrás, desestabilizando al pelinegro -. Pero si sigues con Ryuzaki te contagiará la torpeza.

- ¡RYOMA! – el peliverde abrió mucho los ojos, no había visto a la entrenadora - ¿¡QUE TE DIJE SOBRE INSULTAR A MI NIETA! – comenzó a correr y la mujer lo siguió.

- Cuando los conoces bien son peores… pero buenas personas – sintió que alguien le abrazaba los hombros con un brazo, observó que el chico de cabello parado, llamado "Momo-chan" estaba mirando al frente.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? – Akaya sonrió y el chico lo observó.

- ¿¡Kirihara! – Lo soltó y corrió hacia atrás - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Bueno… estoy anontandome – señaló la fila.

- Nah. No es necesario. Ya te c… ¿Cómo que te estas anotando?

- Para entrar al club de tenis de Seigaku hay que anotarse, ¿no?

- P-p-pero para entrar al club de tenis de Seigaku primero tienes que entrar a Seigaku.

- Y ya estoy dentro – se señaló el uniforme.

- Ya veo. .. Debo ir a… vestir a mi gato – y Takeshi salió corriendo y gritando Kaidoh.

- ¡Akaya! – Sakuno lo llamó -. No es necesario que te anotes, ya estas dentro.

- Ah – se acercó a ella - ¿Y como te fue?

- Ya estoy anotada para poder ser subcapitana. Por el curso no puedo ser capitana.

- ¡Eso es genial!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

El entrenamiento de Sakuno había dado unos resultados increíbles. Su torpeza había disminuido muchísimo. Y por supuesto había desarrollado un estilo muy parecido al de Akaya, pero no le salía el saque Twist

- ¡Wow, Saku-chan! Veo que las clases de ballet te ayudaron mucho con el equilibrio – le dijo Tomoka, luego de haber conseguido el puesto de capitana. Se había jugado un pequeño campeonato durante tres días para que todas las postulantes para ese puesto y el de subcapitana se enfrentaran. Sakuno y su amiga llegaron a la final como oponentes.

- Pero igual ahora eres mi buchou.

- Supingo qe es algo extraño, ya que nunca practique realmente.

- Talento natural – la pelirroja le sonrió.

- Por cierto ¿sabes si el partido de Kirihara-san y Ryoma-sama era hoy?

- ¿Ryoma-kun y Akaya van a jugar un partido en el ranking interno?

* * *

- Echizen – le llamó desde el puesto de saque - ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer partido?

- Sí –le contestó – mi primer saque te golpeó y luego me golpeaste el hombro derecho.

- ¡Que buenos tiempos!

Y ese fue el mejor partido de la historia, y el comienzo de la rivalidad de los dos mejores jugadores juniors de Japón.

* * *

**Esto lo publico hoy no solo porque lo haya prometido en el capitulo anterior, sino que también por la catástrofe que hubo el día de ayer en Japón y que afectó a todo el mundo, principalmente a los países con sus costas en el Pacífico. Solo espero que no pase otra vez, es algo que nadie desea a nadie.**

**Saludos, Caroline.**


End file.
